Fermer les yeux
by AngelsamC
Summary: Parfois on voit mieux les choses quand on a les yeux fermés oui, oui, c’est un peu court mais de toute façon je suis toujours aussi antidouée en résumé alors… 


**Genre** : romance (guimauve à 300) peut-être un tout petit peu d'aventure (si j'y arrive mais ce n'est pas garanti) mais pas de drame (malgré le titre qui peut prêter à confusion)

**Saison **: après la 8 j'imagine (bien qu'avec le retour dans le temps je ne sais pas trop où ils en sont puisqu'il semblerait que Jacob soit là dans la saison 9… et Baal est en vie)

**Disclaimer **: Je ne pense pas vous apprendre grand-chose en vous disant que ni les personnages ni l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent

**Note **: en toute logique ça va un peu plus ressembler à ce que je fais d'habitude que les deux derniers mais je ne sais pas trop… J'attends votre avis avec impatience en tous cas. Certains diront sans doute que les situations présentées ici ne correspondent pas au véritable caractère des personnages mais j'ai fait selon ce que je pensais être le mieux. J'ai aussi beaucoup développé l'amitié entre Daniel et Sam. Je sais qu'elle n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans les épisodes, néanmoins elle est souvent sous-entendue (dans l'épisode « sacrifice » par exemple où ils semblent très complices) donc j'en ai profité. Je me suis aussi laissé allez côté réalisme (ou plutôt « manque de réalisme ») mais c'est une fiction, je l'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir. Bon, je le dis souvent, mais cette fois-ci ce sera vraiment vrai : cette fiction est sans aucun doute la moins crédible parmi mes 5 dernières histoires (au moins) mais tant pis...

**Dédicace **: à Marie-T, qui m'a inspirée un moment de cette fiction (elle le reconnaîtra), à Isabelle qui voulait que Jack ait une sœur (c'est chose faite même si ça n'a que très peu d'impact sur l'histoire) et qui est toujours de très bon conseil, à Morgane qui m'épargne ses drames (merci tite ange… si elle n'a pas changé de pseudo d'ici là) et à Lorna qui a corrigé ma fic (c'est ce qu'on appelle une bêta lectrice, non ? En tous cas merci).

* * *

Sur une planète

Les équipes du colonel Samantha Carter et du colonel Mattew Reynolds venaient de franchir le vortex. Devant eux s'étendait une immense plaine parsemée de ruines basses et dont l'herbe, brûlée par les trois soleils lui donnait un aspect jaunâtre. Reynolds se tourna une dernière fois vers le Stargate avant de suivre SG1 et ses propres hommes qui descendaient déjà les quelques marches de pierre qui séparaient le sol de l'autel destiné à la porte. Il ajusta sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil en ronchonnant. Sam se retourna vers lui en enfilant ses propres lunettes, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- (Sam, malicieuse) Vous savez à qui vous me faites penser là, tout de suite, colonel ?

- (Mattew, souriant à son tour) J'aurais bien une petite idée mais je doute que se soit très flatteur… (faisant un tour d'horizon) Ils n'auraient pas pu choisir un autre endroit pour établir leur base ?

- (Daniel, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez) Vous auriez préféré une planète désertique ?

- (Mattew, haussant un sourcil, pragmatique) C'est une planète désertique docteur Jackson.

- (Daniel, levant les yeux au ciel) Non, je voulais dire vraiment désertique…

- (Mattew, mi-sérieux, mi-ironique) Mais elle l'est.

- (Daniel, agacé) Je voulais dire avec du sable… un vrai désert quoi.

- (Mattew, passant à côté de lui avec un petit sourire en coin) J'avais bien compris docteur Jackson.

Daniel poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers Sam dans l'espoir de trouver en elle un quelconque soutien. Malheureusement la jeune femme arrivait tout juste à maîtriser sa propre envie d'éclater de rire en se mordant la lèvre. Devant l'air vexé de son ami, elle s'approcha tout de même de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Il finit par lui sourire, ils échangèrent un regard complice et le colonel Carter s'adressa à SG3.

- (Sam) Taylor, Ryan. Vous restez ici. Contact radio toutes les demi-heures. On devrait être de retour dans trois heures. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous rentrez.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête. Reynolds n'ajouta rien. La mission était sous le commandement de Carter et il en aurait fait autant.

- (Sam) Les autres, on y va.

Leur petit groupe s'avança donc sur l'étendue aride qui crissait sous leurs pieds. Les premières minutes Sam et Teal'c marchaient en tête. Daniel et son homologue de SG3 les suivaient, lancé dans une discussion sur la récente découverte d'un artéfact sans doute d'origine maya. Reynolds et Foster fermaient la marche en silence. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'orée de la forêt Reynolds accéléra le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur du colonel Carter.

- (Mattew) Il n'était pas sensé y avoir un comité d'accueil ?

- (Sam, secouant la tête) Non, le message des tok'ras était assez flou. Ils nous ont dit d'avancer, je suppose que quelqu'un se manifestera quand…

Aux aguets elle fit signe à tout le groupe de s'arrêter et de se taire. Elle échangea un regard avec Teal'c. Il acquiesça doucement. Les militaires se mirent en position de défense et progressèrent précautionneusement. Soudain un bruit dans des fourrés les fit tous se retourner. Instinctivement ils braquèrent leurs armes sur l'endroit d'où leur était parvenu le son. Carter et Reynolds s'en approchèrent, chacun d'un côté. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre puis un homme surgit de derrière l'arbuste. Habillé à la manière des tok'ras il portait de nombreuses égratignures sur le visage et ses vêtements étaient en piteux état.

- (Sam, maintenant son arme tournée vers lui, fronçant les sourcils) Aldwin ?

- (Aldwin, visiblement soulagé) Colonel Carter.

- (Sam, suspicieuse) Que se passe t'il ?

- (Aldwin) Nous avons été attaqué, un espion nous a vendu. La base a été prise, il n'y a que peu de survivants.

- (Sam, ouvrant de grands yeux) Quoi ! (sur la défensive) Pourquoi nous avoir appelé dans ce cas ?

- (Aldwin) Nous avons réussi à emmener avec nous la formule d'un nouveau poison contre les goa'ulds que nous avons mis au point.

Il sortit un cristal d'une poche intérieure et le tendit à la jeune femme qui le prit avec précaution.

- (Aldwin) La nouveauté de celui-ci est qu'il sera totalement inoffensif pour les jaffas et…

- (Sam, le coupant) Attendez, je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ne pas être venus directement sur Terre avec le cristal ?

Le colonel Reynolds glissa un regard perçant sur le tok'ra comme pour appuyer les paroles de sa collègue.

- (Aldwin) Le message vous a été transmis via un de nos vaisseaux. Nous ne pouvions utiliser la porte parce que les troupes du goa'uld qui nous a attaqué sont toujours là.

- (Mattew, s'insurgeant) Quoi ?

Sam posa une main sur son bras, lui signifiant de garder son calme.

- (Sam) Et alors ? Vous auriez très bien pu passer la porte, il ne s'en serait rendu compte que trop tard alors que là ils savent qu'on est là. (le plus calmement possible) Ecoutez, c'est moi qui ai insisté auprès du général pour que l'on fasse cette mission parce que très franchement en ce moment nous ne sommes pas très motivés pour vous aider étant donné que vous ne faites rien pour nous.

- (Aldwin) Colonel, croyez bien que je suis désolé pour Selma'c et votre père mais…

- (Sam, haussant la voix) Il n'est pas question de mon père ! Je risque la vie de mon équipe et de celle du colonel Reynolds à l'instant même alors j'aimerais autant savoir pourquoi !

- (Aldwin) Je vais vous expliquez mais nous n'avons que peut de temps, suivez-moi.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter un moment puis interrogea du regard ses deux coéquipiers. Ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux, ils lui faisaient confiance. Ils feraient ce qu'elle ferait. Sans hésiter. Elle eut un sourire reconnaissant avant de porter son attention sur Reynolds. L'homme sembla lire dans ses pensées.

- (Reynolds) On vous suivra colonel. (faussement fataliste) De toutes façons, maintenant qu'on est là…

- (Sam) Bien. (dans sa radio) Taylor, Ryan, ici Carter. Vous me recevez ?

_- (Taylor) 5 sur 5 colonel._

- (Sam) Ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Au moindre signe d'activité ennemie je veux que vous passiez la porte, c'est bien compris ?

_- (Taylor) Oui mon colonel mais…_

- (Sam) Taylor vous passerez la porte.

_- (Taylor) Bien mon colonel. Bonne chance._

- (Sam) Merci. (à Aldwin) Nous vous suivons.

Une fois que le tok'ra se fut éloigné de quelque pas elle se pencha discrètement vers Reynolds.

- (Sam) Rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège. C'est peut-être lui l'espion. Restez sur vos gardes.

- (Mattew) Entendu.

Après avoir échangé un regard lourd de sens avec Teal'c elle rejoignit finalement Aldwin. Le jaffa aussi serait sur ses gardes. Elle avait toute confiance.

- (Sam) Où allons-nous ?

- (Aldwin) Il a posé son vaisseau un peu plus loin vers le nord.

- (Sam, fronçant les sourcils) « Il » ?

- (Aldwin) Baal.

- (Mattew) Tiens, ça faisait longtemps…

Sam esquissa un sourire. Une des raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait partir en mission avec Reynolds – en plus de leur très bonne entente et de son efficacité sur le terrain – était le fait qu'il lui faisait énormément penser au colonel O'Neill. Oui, au colonel O'Neill. Pas au général qu'il était devenu. Chaque petite réplique de Mattew lui réchauffait le cœur et lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Evidemment aujourd'hui c'est elle qui commandait mais c'était plus une sorte de collaboration. Un peu comme entre elle et O'Neill avant. Il commandait mais elle avait toujours son mot à dire.

- (Sam, sèchement) Et pourquoi irions-nous là-bas ?

- (Aldwin) Plusieurs tok'ras ont été capturés…

- (Sam, un brin cynique) … et vous voulez qu'on vous aide ?

- (Aldwin) Oui.

- (Mattew) Ben, voyons…

- (Sam, lui lançant un regard en biais) Reynolds.

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'excuse. En réalité elle n'en pensait pas moins. Et, quoiqu'elle puisse en dire, elle tenait les tok'ra pour responsables de la mort de son père. Enfin, son principal problème à présent était de savoir si elle pouvait faire confiance à Aldwin. Si il disait vrai, elle n'hésiterait pas. Ce n'est pas parce que les tok'ras les avaient en quelque sorte « laissés tomber » qu'ils devaient faire de même. Leur aide serait toujours précieuse alors si ils pouvaient aplanir leurs rapports en leur portant secours, elle le ferait. Elle doutait cependant de l'approbation du général pour cette mission.

Elle avait du user de toute sa force de persuasion pour qu'il autorise une simple reconnaissance alors… Elle devait le prévenir, oui. Mais elle ne le ferait une fois qu'ils ne pourraient plus reculer. Ce n'était pas très fair-play et cela lui vaudrait certainement un bon savon en rentrant. Pourtant elle avait souvent vu O'Neill agir ainsi envers le général Hammond. Humm… elle doutait que ce genre de réflexion soit en mesure de l'adoucir mais quoi, elle se sentait dans son droit. Que lui importait qu'il soit fâché contre elle ? Il n'avait guère besoin d'excuse pour se faire en ce moment.

Elle soupira imperceptiblement à ce souvenir. Le général lui semblait particulièrement distant ces derniers temps. Particulièrement sévère. Particulièrement avec elle. Elle n'en saisissait pas vraiment la raison profonde mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas au fond. Trop de proximité lui aurait sans doute fait plus mal, aurait sans doute été plus difficile à supporter. A gérer en tous cas. Et comme elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'instaurer cette distance protectrice entre eux, elle lui était presque reconnaissante de le faire. Elle avait besoin de lui près d'elle. De le voir, de sentir sa présence.

Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui. Sans lui quelque part dans sa vie. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas réellement en faire partie, elle préférait qu'il ne soit pas trop proche d'elle. En fait elle avait besoin qu'il lui fasse mal. Elle avait besoin de ce contre poids à l'admiration sans borne qu'elle lui vouait. Admiration. Oui, elle avait bon dos l'admiration. Son père n'aurait certainement pas utilisé ce terme. Parce que son père savait, lui, ce qu'elle éprouvait vraiment. Il l'avait toujours su sans doute. Et il avait entendu d'être sur son lit de mort pour lui en parler…

Oh, elle ne pouvait pas dire, il avait le sens de la mise en scène. Quelques mois avant son mariage… Au moment où elle comprenait que le général avait renoncer à « eux ». Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il l'avait fait exprès. « Tu peux encore avoir ce que tu veux ». Elle n'était pas dupe. Bien sûr elle avait joué les ignorantes mais elle avait parfaitement compris ce à quoi il faisait allusion. A qui plutôt. Ça faisait 2 mois maintenant mais elle ressentait encore cette amère ironie qui s'était emparée d'elle. Non, elle ne pouvait plus. Et elle venait juste de le réaliser. Parce que lui avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle l'avait réalisé seulement quelques heures auparavant. N'était-ce pas amusant ? Pour tout dire, non. Ça ne l'était pas. Elle avait dis qu'elle était heureuse. Elle n'en pensait pas un mot. En fait elle aurait pu être heureuse avec Pete. Mais pas au sens où l'entendait son père. Elle aurait été satisfaite. Pas vraiment heureuse. En rompant avec lui, elle avait en quelque sorte obéit à la dernière volonté de Jacob. A moitié seulement. Elle l'aurait quitté de toutes façons mais cette étrange conversation l'avait conforté dans ses choix. Dans l'un de ses choix au moins. Elle avait appris quelque chose de tout ça.

Avoir besoin de réfléchir pendant deux semaines avant d'accepter une demande en mariage n'est jamais très bon signe… Ok, ce n'était pas un scoop pour grand monde mais pour elle si. Elle n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, au grand amour. Ça lui était tombé dessus. Brusquement. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Par contre, elle avait toujours su que, le cas échéant ce serait douloureux. Un véritable amour fait toujours souffrir. Elle n'imaginait juste pas ça si… douloureux. Ce qu'elle avait recherché – et avait cru trouver avec Pete – c'était plutôt cette sorte d'amour qui ne procure ni grand bonheur ni souffrance intolérable.

Elle savait – elle l'avait toujours su – qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse auprès de Pete comme elle l'aurait été auprès de Jack. Elle ne s'en cachait plus. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse avec Jack. Parce que de toute façon elle ne pourrait jamais être avec lui. Et par-dessus tout, quoiqu'il lui fasse, Pete ne pourrait jamais la faire souffrir le millième de ce qu'elle avait souffert pour et à cause de Jack. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'éprouverait jamais pour Pete cette sorte de passion dévorante qui balaye tout sur son passage. Elle avait tenté d'y croire. Un temps. Et puis sa jolie façade s'était écroulée.

Elle sursauta presque en sentant une main sur son épaule. Et puis elle sourit. Daniel. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment il faisait pour lire en elle de cette façon. D'où il tirait cette capacité à la réconforter d'un regard, d'un geste, d'un mot, d'une étreinte… Ce n'était pas tant qu'il lisait véritablement en elle mais il savait toujours de quoi elle avait besoin et à quel moment. Il savait quand il fallait arriver avec une pizza et une cassette de science fiction. Ou quand elle avait plutôt besoin d'une glace et d'un film romantique. C'était très agréable de ne pas avoir à parler, à s'exprimer.

Elle chercha Teal'c des yeux. Elle accrocha les siens. Son ange gardien. Son frère et son ange gardien. Voilà qui étaient les deux membres de son équipe. Elle réalisait parfaitement la chance qu'elle avait. Et elle réalisait aussi que sans eux à ses côtés elle serait perdue. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer. Elle avait besoin d'eux. Plus elle s'éloignait du général plus elle se rapprochait d'eux. Cette évidence lui avait sauté aux yeux peu de temps auparavant. Quelque part c'était normal. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était un acte délibéré de leur part ou quelque chose d'inconscient…

Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'Aldwin ralentit le rythme puis s'arrêta finalement. Le colonel Carter vint s'accroupir à ses côtés. Le tok'ra écarta quelques branches et lui désigna une prairie en contre bas. Un immense vaisseau en occupait presque toute la surface. Quelques groupes de jaffas – soit une vingtaines de têtes – semblaient le garder. Les terriens et leur guide s'écartèrent légèrement du bord.

- (Aldwin) La majorité des jaffas doivent être encore en train de fouiller la base souterraine. Il faut en profiter maintenant.

- (Teal'c) Ils doivent se tenir sur leur garde si ils savent que la porte a été activée.

- (Sam) Ils ne le savent pas nécessairement. Si ils pensent qu'il n'y a pas de survivants, ils n'ont pas forcément vérifié. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont laissé personne à la porte. De plus, il n'y a apparemment aucun vaisseau de combat sorti. Je pense qu'ils s'attendent plus à une attaque aérienne ou à une absence totale d'attaque. Ils savent que les tok'ra n'attaquent jamais de front et ils ne doivent pas s'attendre à ce qu'on leur porte secours.

- (Aldwin) C'est exact. Je ne pensais pas moi-même que vous viendriez. Le grand conseil saura se montrer reconnaissant.

- (Mattew, grommelant) Encore heureux.

Sam ne le reprit pas cette fois. Il leur fallait un plan.

- (Sam, dans sa radio) Taylor, vous êtes toujours là ?

_- (Taylor) Oui mon colonel. Rien à signaler ici._

- (Sam) Bien, nous nous apprêtons à aller porter secours à des tok'ras prisonniers de Baal.

_- (Taylor) Quoi ?... (se reprenant) Pardon colonel, je voulais dire… maintenant ?_

- (Sam) La base tok'ra a été attaquée, il y a un vaisseau mère juste devant nous.

_- (Taylor) Madame, je demande la permission de…_

- (Sam) Non, restez où vous êtes. Nous aurons certainement besoin de vous pour nous couvrir au retour. Il faudra vous préparer. Essayer de placer des charges autour de la porte. Si nous ne sommes pas revenus dans une heure, passez la.

_- (Taylor) A vos ordres colonel. Terminé._

- (Mattew) Une heure ?

- (Sam) Si ça dur plus longtemps c'est qu'on a été pris. Ecoutez, vous et Foster vous allez rester là. (avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester) Il faudra être discret à l'aller mais on va avoir besoin d'une diversion pour sortir. Je peux compter sur vous ?

- (Mattew) Evidemment.

- (Daniel) On va y aller tous les trois ?

- (Aldwin) Tous les quatre.

- (Sam) Exact. Aldwin va venir avec nous. Teal'c, il faudrait qu'on arrive à trouver…

- (Teal'c, souriant) … des armures jaffas.

- (Sam, idem) C'est ça. Daniel, tu as…

- (Daniel, souriant aussi, désignant son sac) … le C4 est là.

- (Sam) Parfait. (à Mattew) Dans 40 minutes on est de retour.

- (Mattew) On sera prêt.

- (Sam) Parfait. Aldwin, où sont les autres survivants ?

- (Aldwin) Sans doute près d'ici. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de les contacter.

- (Sam) Alors on fera sans eux. Allez, go.

- (Mattew) Bonne chance.

Dix minutes plus tard, SG1 et Aldwin se débarrassait de leurs encombrantes armures dans une salle vide. Ils avaient eu la chance de tomber sur un groupe de jaffas, les avaient immobilisé et somme toute, a suite avait été plutôt facile.

- (Daniel, râlant tout bas) Je ne sais pas comment ils font avec ses trucs sur le dos par une chaleur pareille… c'est inhumain.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- (Daniel, levant les mains) C'était une façon de parler.

- (Sam) Hummm… On a une demi-heure. Teal'c, Daniel vers allez placé le C4. On se retrouve ici dans 20 minutes. Aldwin et moi, nous allons chercher les prisonniers. On garde le contact radio.

- (Daniel) Ok… fais attention à toi.

Ils se sourirent avant de se séparer et continuer leur progression dans deux directions différentes. Le colonel et le tok'ra arrivèrent sans trop de mal aux cellules après avoir zaté quelques jaffas sur leur chemin. Sam entreprit de faire sauter les serrures des portes grillagées alors que les prisonniers s'interrogeaient sur leur présence.

- Aldwin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- (Aldwin) Je suis venu avec les tau'ris.

- Tu as le cristal ?

- (Aldwin) Oui, j'ai réussi à le mettre en sûreté.

Sam nota qu'il ne précisait pas qu'il le lui avait confié. Sans doute par crainte d'autres éventuels espions. Elle écourta les retrouvailles et accepta les remerciement – peu chaleureux comme à leur habitude – des 5 tok'ras en question avec dogmatisme.

- (Sam, dans sa radio) Daniel, tout va bien ?

_- (Daniel) On a eu un petit problème mais Teal'c l'a… réglé. Et toi ?_

- (Sam) C'est bon, on a les prisonniers. Le C4 est placé ?

_- (Daniel) On termine et on arrive._

- (Sam) Ok. (à Aldwin) Notre présence à du être remarquée maintenant, il faut faire vite.

Le retour fut plus délicat, le tok'ra fut blesser à l'épaule. Les autres, désarmés et mal en point, n'étaient pas d'un très grand secours. Ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous quasiment en même temps que Daniel et Teal'c. Quelques secondes plus tard l'alarme raisonnait dans tout le vaisseau. Ils gagnèrent rapidement la sortie mais un autre problème se présenta à eux. Les jaffas gardant le vaisseau étaient tous en état d'alerte.

- (Daniel) On fait quoi ?

- (Sam, souriant) On fonce dans le tas ?

- (Daniel, faussement désespéré) On croirait entendre Jack…

- (Sam, dans sa radio) Reynolds, un petit coup de main serait le bienvenu.

Au même moment plusieurs grenades furent lancées de divers point des hauteurs. Profitant de la déstabilisation momentanée des jaffas, SG1 et les tok'ras gagnèrent la forêt. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Reynolds, Foster et 3 tok'ras.

- (Reynolds, à Sam, souriant) Regardez, on s'est trouvé des amis.

- (Sam, lui rendant son sourire, continuant à tirer sur les jaffas) Bien joué.

- (Reynolds, tirant lui aussi) Non, bien joué à vous, vous avez mis 35 minutes, sans perte…

- (Sam, faussement modeste) Merci, ce n'était rien. Teal'c !

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter, le jaffa sortit un boîtier de sa poche et appuya sur les boutons. Plusieurs explosion secouèrent le vaisseau puis une plus grosse en vain à bout. La violence de la secousse jeta les terriens et tok'ras à terre, soufflant dans son sillage tous les jaffas à proximité de l'engin. Une épaisse fumée noire obscurcissait maintenant le ciel.

- (Sam) Joli feux d'artifices.

- (Teal'c) Merci colonel Carter.

- (Sam, sans cesser de courir, à la radio) Taylor, on sera là dans 10 minutes, tenez vous près.

_- (Taylor) Bien mon colonel. Nous serons prêts._

- (Sam) Le côté positif c'est qu'ils ne pourront pas se servir des planeurs.

- (Reynolds) Et le côté négatif ?

- (Sam) Tous les jaffas de la planète sont au courant qu'ils se passe quelque chose de pas normal… (criant) Daniel, toi et Foster vous emmenez les tok'ras et vous leur faites passer la porte, on vous couvre.

- (Daniel, criant aussi pour se faire entendre) Mais Sam…

- (Sam) Daniel…

Il abdiqua finalement et accéléra encore l'allure en soutenant un tok'ra blessé. Reynolds, Carter et Teal'c se tenaient en arrière, zatant et tirant sur les jaffas qui les poursuivaient, lançant même des grenades à l'occasion. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'orée de la forêt. Le groupe de Daniel avait pris un peu d'avance. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, les trois autres n'étaient qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres en arrière. D'autres jaffas arrivaient de tous côtés. Taylor et Ryan, à couvert derrière des monticules de pierres en abattaient un maximum.

Sur un geste de Sam ils firent exploser les mines qu'ils avaient placées tout autour de leur position, faisant ainsi sauter d'autres jaffas. Dans le désordre ambiant Reynolds ne remarqua pas le jaffa qui le visait. Sam, en revanche le vit et se précipita pour faire plonger le colonel. En tombant elle ressentit une sourde douleur à l'épaule et eut le temps de voir Daniel s'effondrer lui aussi, avant que sa tête n'heurte le sol et que tout devienne noir.

Salle d'embarquement, même moment

Depuis qu'ils avaient reçu le code de SG1, une bonne heure et demi avant celle prévue, le général s'était précipité en salle d'embarquement. Un code rouge en plus. Ils étaient sous le feu de l'ennemi. Mais dans quoi avaient-ils bien pu aller encore se fourrer ? Il était en colère mais davantage contre lui. Contre lui qui n'était pas là-bas avec eux pour risquer sa vie à leurs côtés, pour les protéger, pour la protéger… Immédiatement il avait demandé une équipe médicale. A présent il attendait. Les mains moites. Le cœur battant à une allure désordonnée, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il était en colère car ça lui permettait d'apaiser sa peur, de la reléguer au second plan. Evidemment ça ne marchait pas des masses mais on avait les techniques qu'on pouvait… Il fut d'abord surpris quand il vit arriver Foster suivi de 9 tok'ras en plus ou moins bon état. Ensuite se fut au tour de Taylor et Ryan, soutenant Daniel dont la jambe était en sang. L'archéologue adressa un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son ancien équipier. Le général retint son souffle, se surprenant à prier pour que les deux autres membres de son équipe ne soient pas plus blessés.

Peine perdue. Il eut l'impression que la foudre tombait à ses pieds quand il vit se détacher du vortex l'imposante silhouette de Teal'c – le visage étrangement expressif – portant le colonel Carter dans ses bras. Inconsciente, une blessure sanguinolente à la tempe droite, une autre à l'épaule. Puis Reynolds passa la porte, pâle comme un linge. Jack l'entendit à peine demander la fermeture de l'iris. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps fin de Carter que le jaffa déposait sur un brancard avec toute la délicatesse du monde, comme si il s'était agit d'un petit enfant.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il laissa son regard parcourir les traits de son second dont la peau présentait une blancheur inquiétante. Toute couleur avait désertée ses lèvres. Ses yeux restaient désespérément clos. Machinalement il fit un pas vers elle mais déjà les infirmières la transportaient en dehors de la salle. Il releva les yeux vers Teal'c dans une interrogation muette mais l'expression sombre et renfermée du jaffa ne fit qu'exacerber ses craintes. Il s'entendit ordonner à tous les nouveaux arrivants de se rendre à l'infirmerie puis regagna son bureau à pas lents.

Il y tint exactement trois minutes – le temps d'en faire 10 fois le tour – puis sortit en coup de vent pour se diriger d'un pas martial vers l'infirmerie. Il fut vite énervé par les regards compatissants qu'il croisa sur son chemin. La nouvelle de l'arrivée fracassante des équipes SG1 et SG3 et de l'état de Daniel et Sam s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Connaissant les sentiments particuliers qui liaient le général à son ancienne équipe et notamment au colonel Carter, les civils et militaires de la base imaginaient aisément quel pouvait être son état d'esprit actuel.

C'est donc le visage fermé, un pli caractéristique lui barrant le front et le regard trouble, qu'il fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Les tok'ras avaient été placés dans une salle annexe sous bonne garde. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et se focalisa directement sur ses hommes. Taylor, Foster et Ryan n'avaient que des égratignures et quelques contusions. Chacun assis sur un lit ils se laissaient soigner sans un mot, la mine sombre. Le colonel Reynolds se faisait mettre des points de suture sur l'arcade sourcilière droite et recoudre la main. Il semblait absent, la tête résolument tournée vers une porte close.

Teal'c, lui aussi assis regardait dans la même direction. Les salles d'opération. Là où étaient entrée Daniel et Sam peu avant. Une heure passa dans le silence le plus complet, brisé simplement par les bruits de pas des soignants et le bip régulier des moniteurs. Personne ne songea au débriefing. Le sergent Davis vint voir le général au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. Il fut renvoyé sans plus de cérémonie. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Encore une demi-heure. Jack n'avait sans doute jamais autant regretté la présence de Janet. Elle ne les aurait jamais laissés ainsi, dans l'incertitude. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

O'Neill et Teal'c se redressèrent simultanément. C'était Daniel, dans un lit. Endormi. Il fut placé un peu à l'écart. Un médecin qui l'accompagnait leur adressa un sourire rassurant. Jack, au-delà de son soulagement, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger sentiment de déception. Il s'en voulu immédiatement. Bien sûr il était content que Daniel aille bien mais quelque part il aurait tellement que ce soit Carter dans ce lit. Sauvée. Sam. Daniel s'en était sorti mais, elle, elle était encore là dedans… Il se rendit tout de même au chevet de son ami et interrogea le docteur Lower.

- (Dr Lower) C'est bon, il n'a rien de grave. Sa blessure à la cuisse était assez importante mais aucune artère n'a été touchée. Il est un peu choqué aussi. Quelques contusions… Il devra rester ici une semaine mais pas de mission avant un mois, un mois et demi. Je pense qu'il se réveillera d'ici une heure ou deux.

- (Jack, le plus neutre possible) Merci.

- …

- (Dr Lower, hésitant) En ce qui concerne le colonel Carter…

Le général redressa instinctivement la tête, son regard fut un instant le reflet d'une grande détresse. Un instant seulement. Le docteur crût même que ça n'avait été que l'effet de son imagination.

- (Dr Lower, continuant) … elle est sauvée.

Le visage de Teal'c se détendit. Jack ferma les yeux, comme libéré d'un grand poids. Le colonel Reynolds s'approcha. Les trois hommes étaient suspendus aux lèvres du médecin qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri par l'image de ses trois militaires émérites, tremblants en attendant son diagnostic comme on attendrait une sentence à la fin d'un procès.

- (Dr Lower) Comme pour le docteur Jackson, la blessure à l'épaule a été soignée rapidement, sans complication. Nous sommes plus réservé quand à sa blessure temporale. On lui fait passer un scanner et une IRM pour être sûr que tout va bien. (baissant les yeux) Le problème c'est qu'elle n'a pas repris conscience avant l'opération. (reprenant) Enfin, normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de complications

- (Jack, glacial) Normalement ?

- (Dr Lower) Je… nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons général.

- (Jack, se passant une main sur le visage) Je sais. Je suis désolé.

- (Dr Lower) Ce n'est rien général, je peux comprendre que vous…

- (Jack, haussant un sourcil) Que je… ?

- (Dr Lower, mal à l'aise) Non, rien. Je… Excusez-moi général.

Sur-ce, il partit précipitamment. Jack et Teal'c lui suivirent du regard un instant puis un bruit derrière eux les fit se retourner. Le colonel Reynolds chancela. Les deux hommes durent le soutenir et l'aider à aller s'asseoir sur un lit.

- (Jack) Reynolds, ça va aller ?

- (Mattew) C'est de ma faute.

- (Jack, sans comprendre) Quoi ?

- (Mattew) Le colonel Carter… Sam. C'est à cause de moi si elle… Je n'avais pas vu le jaffa et elle m'a sauvé.

- (Teal'c, posant sa main sur son épaule) Le colonel Carter est en vie.

- (Jack, après avoir réfléchi un instant) Vous vous sentez d'attaque pour un débriefing ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Tout leur semblait préférable à cette attente insupportable. Et c'était précisément ce que pensait le général. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici à rien faire, il allait devenir fou. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Qu'il se change les idées. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion quant au résultat. Ça ne marcherait pas. Il avait la tête pleine d'images d'elle. Il fermait les yeux et il la voyait. Partout. Sourire, pleurer, se lancer dans des discours interminables, réfléchir, travailler, bouger… vivre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en passer. Il ne voulait pas s'en passer. Jamais.

Une heure et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il était de retour à l'infirmerie. Il avait bien conseillé aux autres de regagner leurs quartiers pour se reposer mais ils avaient refusé. Evidemment. Ils étaient donc de nouveau tous les trois à faire les 100 pas devant une porte close. Ce ne fut pas long cette fois, au bout de quelques instants la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le docteur Bright. La jeune femme s'avança vers eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- (Dr Bright) Elle va bien. Elle dort pour l'instant. Vous pouvez aller la voir (alors qu'ils se dirigeaient déjà vers la chambre) mais sans bruit.

Elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément… Le général ne l'écoutait plus depuis qu'elle avait prononcé sa première phrase. « Elle va bien ». C'était étonnant de voir à quel point trois petits mots pouvaient procurer à eux seuls un soulagement et une euphorie aussi intense. Il ne le montrait pas bien sûr mais il revivait. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait failli la perdre. Teal'c le savait. Daniel aussi. Carter… il ne savait pas. Sans doute. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il espérait qu'elle le savait. Pour l'heure elle était là dans ce lit. Presque aussi blanche que les draps qui la recouvraient jusqu'à la taille.

Elle avait l'air si fragile comme ça… mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Pouvoir la serrer contre lui pour lui insuffler un peu de sa force. Pouvoir caresser son visage, ses cheveux. Pourvoir l'embrasser. La sentir vivre simplement. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que les deux autres s'étaient éclipsés. Il leur en fut reconnaissant. Il se rapprocha doucement du lit et tendit une main hésitante vers la sienne. Dès que leurs peaux furent en contact il s'émerveilla de la douceur et de la chaleur de la sienne.

S'enhardissant, il enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Il caressa doucement de son pouce le dos de sa main. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines quand il sentit son pouls sous son index. De son autre main il repoussa quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir se plonger dans son magnifique regard turquoise. Il frôla son visage du bout des doigts, suivant la longue cicatrice qui courait sur sa tempe.

- (Jack, tendrement, souriant) Carter, je vous ordonne de vous réveiller…

Elle remua dans son sommeil et il retira vivement sa main de sa joue sur laquelle elle s'était égarée. Doucement il sépara leurs doigts et, après un dernier regard il quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, porté par un étrange sentiment de bien être. Dans l'infirmerie il remarqua immédiatement Teal'c, un peu plus, devant le lit de Daniel. Il l'y rejoignit. Le blessé commençait à bouger. Ses paupières papillonnèrent.

- (Teal'c) Il revient à lui.

- (Jack) Bien. (se penchant vers l'archéologue) Alors la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille ?

- (Daniel, encore semi conscient) Sam…

- (Jack, d'un ton badin) Désolé Daniel, ce n'est que moi.

L'archéologue fronça les sourcils et fit un geste de la main, comme pour éloigner une idée qui n'était pas la sienne.

- (Daniel, d'une voix faible) Non… Sam… comment… comment va Sam… ?

- (Jack) Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien.

Le jeune homme sembla soulager et esquissa un sourire. La dernière image qu'il gardait en mémoire avant le trou noir était celle de son amie se jetant sur le colonel Reynolds et se faisant toucher. Il avait eu terriblement peur. Il se demandait même si son évanouissement n'était pas plutôt du à cette frayeur qu'à la douleur générée par le coup de lance qu'il avait reçu…

- (Teal'c) Comment vous sentez-vous Daniel Jackson ?

- (Daniel, avalant sa salive) J'ai soif.

Aussitôt le colonel attrapa la carafe d'eau posé sur la tablette et remplit un verre tandis que Teal'c aidait son ami à se redresser.

- (Daniel, après s'être désaltéré) Merci les gars. Vous ne sauriez pas où sont mes…

- (Jack, les lui tendant) … lunettes ?

- (Daniel, les mettant sur son nez) Merci. Comment vont les autres ?

- (Jack) Ils sont tous rentrés en un seul morceau. Vous étiez le plus abîmé… avec Carter.

- (Daniel) Où est-elle ?

- (Jack) Dans une chambre à côté. Elle dort encore.

- (Daniel) Je voudrais être à côté d'elle.

- (Jack, se redressant) On va arranger ça.

Il fit signe à une infirmière et lui expliqua la situation. Cinq minutes plus tard Daniel avait changé de place et s'assoupissait aux côtés de Sam. Le général les regarda un moment, songeur. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps. Ce dernier mois en particuliers. On voyait qu'ils étaient plus liés. Se comprenant à mi-mot, d'un regard, d'un sourire même, se faisant plus complices, passant beaucoup de temps ensemble… Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui plaisait vraiment. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Le parallèle avec son propre éloignement vis-à-vis de la jeune femme ne lui avait pas échappé.

Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il était tout simplement jaloux. Jaloux de ses regards, de ses sourires, de cette complicité de tous ces moments qu'ils partageaient. Jaloux de son meilleur ami parce que lui pouvait se permettre de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui, de l'aimer. Bien sûr il ne tenait qu'à lui de pouvoir faire ça. D'en avoir le droit en tous cas. Il avait une lettre signée dans son bureau. Il n'avait peut-être qu'un coup de fil à passer. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Il s'appliquait même à éloigner de lui la femme qu'il aimait. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su l'expliquer.

Pour pas mal de choses sans doute. C'était toujours pareil. Il avait peur. Peur d'être repoussé, peur qu'il soit trop tard, peur de souffrir, peur de la faire souffrir, peur de ne pas pouvoir, de ne pas savoir la rendre heureuse, peur d'être heureux, peur d'avouer ses peurs. Entre autres. Ça faisait déjà pas mal. Peut-être que c'était un homme comme Daniel dont elle avait besoin… Il chassa rapidement cette idée Non. Ils étaient trop semblables ces deux-là. Il pressentait que c'était quelqu'un comme lui qui lui fallait. Mais de là à dire que c'était lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de leur éloignement. Elle semblait… indifférente. Ce qui le confortait dans ces choix.

La première chose dont elle prit conscience c'est de la douleur. Et au-delà de cette douleur, d'une sensation de malaise extrêmement désagréable. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Bon, cela semblait plutôt logique et évident : ça n'allait pas. Mais il y avait quelque chose… quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu décrire avec précision et qui la troublait profondément. Déjà elle avait mal à la tête. Ou plutôt non, sa tête allait littéralement exploser dans la seconde qui suivait. Elle n'en doutait pas. A part ça ? Mal à l'épaule. Cependant sans comparaison. Il ne s'agissait que d'un léger picotement. Ses yeux la brûlaient.

Elle ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose. Il y avait un jaffa. Le colonel Reynolds. Et puis plus rien. Oh si, Daniel. Daniel était tombé. Mon dieu… Et elle avait mal. Tellement mal. Une douleur sourde et lancinante lui vrillait le crâne. Un peu plus tard elle sentit une présence. Rassurante. Protectrice. Tendre. Des doigts se mêlèrent aux siens. Une main effleura son visage. La douleur disparut. Un temps. Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent. Encore plus tard elle émergeait enfin. Elle entendait des bruits. Des voix. Lointaines. Puis de plus en plus proches. Il y avait des gens autour d'elle.

Elle reconnut les voix. Teal'c, le docteur Bright, le général et même Daniel. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ensuite elle voulut ouvrir les yeux. A sa grande surprise elle ne fut pas assaillie par la lumière aveuglante des néons de l'infirmerie. En fait elle ne fut assaillie par… rien. Juste le noir. Il faisait noir. Complètement, définitivement noir. Elle frissonna. Ce n'était pas normal. Une vague de panique la saisit mais elle se força à se raisonner. A garder son calme. Bon. Il devait y avait une explication rationnelle et logique au fait qu'elle ne voit rien. Même les yeux ouverts.

- (Daniel, se redressant) Sam ?

- (Dr Bright) Docteur Jackson vous devriez rester coucher, vous ne…

Peine perdue. L'archéologue repoussa ses draps. Il se précipita au chevet de la jeune femme sous les regards amusés et attendris de Teal'c et du général qui se tenaient au pied du lit. Le médecin vérifiait les constantes de sa patiente. Daniel s'assit sur le lit de la jeune femme et l'enlaça affectueusement. Elle se laissa faire bien volontiers, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur familière de son ami. Ce contact humain et chaleureux effaçait quelque peu la sensation de froid intense qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait réaliser que…

- (Jack, enjoué) Alors Carter, on s'amuse à nous faire peur ?

Elle sourit doucement, toujours blottie dans les bras de Daniel. Elle aimait l'inflexion tendre et concernée de la voix de son supérieur. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention auparavant mais une voix pouvait révéler beaucoup de choses.

- (Dr Bright) Comment vous sentez-vous colonel ?

- (Sam, se détachant de Daniel, faiblement) Plutôt bien en fait…

- (Dr Bright) Tant mieux.

- (Sam) … si on ne tient pas compte du fait que je ne vois rien.

Elle sentit la main de Daniel se raidir sur la sienne. Elle imaginait aisément la scène, le voyant déjà lever un regard angoissé vers ses deux amis puis se retournant vers le docteur, quêtant une explication rassurante. Teal'c devait sans doute rester impassible. Il aurait peut-être un haussement de sourcil. Rien de plus. Il se sentirait concerné pourtant. Il serait peiné. Mais il était… Teal'c. Le jeu était plus dur quand arrivait le tour du général. Il fut un temps où elle aurait pu décrire le moindre trait de son visage mais là elle séchait. Une légère crispation de la mâchoire. Un pli soucieux au milieu du front. Après…

- (Dr Bright) Comment ça vous ne voyez rien ?

- (Sam, tentant de garder son calme) Je pense que je peux difficilement faire plus clair docteur. Je ne vois rien. Tout est noir. Je ne distingue ni aucun de vous ni les objets ni rien.

Sa voix avait vacillé sur la fin. Parce qu'en réalité elle n'était pas du tout calme. Elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée. Totalement paniqué. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que pouvait ressentir les non-voyant. Eh bien elle savait maintenant et elle aurait nettement préféré s'en passer. C'est horriblement déroutant. On n'avait plus aucun point de repère. A chaque nouveau battement de paupière s'était un choc d'être confronté à une obscurité stérile. Elle détestait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ça. Elle se sentait si vulnérable, si perdue ainsi privée d'un de ses sens sur lesquels elle se reposait le plus.

Pour elle, voir était aussi courant voir banale que manger, dormir, vivre… Ça coulait de source. Elle avait toujours considéré ça comme quelque chose d'acquis. Alors oui, son monde venait de s'écrouler. D'autant plus qu'à son ton, le docteur n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça normal. Elle semblait même totalement prise au dépourvu. Et ça ce n'était pas très rassurant.

- (Dr Bright, tétanisée) Mais… je… je ne comprends pas, ça ne peut être que passager… il n'y a aucune raison pour que…

- (Jack, dur) Manifestement il y en a une docteur et je vous conseille de la trouver rapidement.

La jeune médecin bafouilla quelques mots et quitta la pièce avec précipitation. Sam ne put de s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Elle était touchée par sa brusque colère. Il était inquiet pour elle. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait dans sa voix. Il criait toujours quand il était inquiet. Pauvre docteur Bright.

- (Sam) Général, ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire…

- (Jack, radoucit) Quoi ? On dirait qu'elle ne vous croit pas… elle est incompétente, c'est tout !

Elle aurait pu parier que Daniel venait de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel et que Jack affichait à présent ce petit air malicieux qui la faisait fondre.

- (Teal'c) Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit colonel Carter ?

- (Jack) Yoyo, gelée bleue, réacteur à naqhadah… ?

- (Sam, amusée) Merci, ça ira. Je suis un peu fatiguée.

- (Jack) Bien, alors on va vous laissez vous reposez. (avant de sortir) Et, Carter ?

- (Sam, intriguée) Général ?

- (Jack) Tout ira bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- (Sam) Oui monsieur.

Elle s'efforçait de conserver une voix neutre mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Elle avait peur. Et ils avaient peur aussi. Jack et Teal'c quittèrent la chambre sans bruit, laissant leurs deux amis seuls. Sam sentit Daniel se rapprocher et poser une main sur son épaule. Elle imaginait aisément son regard compatissant et douloureux. Alors s'en fut trop. Elle ne put se retenir et fondit en larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Cela la soulageait. Secouée par d'incontrôlables sanglots elle se réfugia dans les bras du jeune homme. Le visage dans son cou.

Pleurer devant Daniel ne lui posait aucun problème. Enfin, disons que ça ne lui en posait pas trop. Devant lui elle ne sentait pas honteuse d'être juste… humaine. Elle n'avait rien à lui prouver. Devant lui elle n'était ni la militaire endurcie, ni la scientifique émérite. Elle pouvait se permettre d'être elle tout simplement. Samantha Carter. Avec ses faiblesses, ses défauts. Il la berça un moment. Tendrement. Comme un grand frère l'aurait fait avec sa petite sœur. Il comprenait ou du moins imaginait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Lui-même était au bord des larmes.

Bouleversé par ces longues traînées humides qui marbraient les joues pâles de la jeune femme, par cette facette qu'elle ne dévoilait que très rarement, il se sentait terriblement impuissant. Alors il se contenta de caresser ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il essuya du pouce les perles étincelantes qui roulaient sous ses yeux – désespérément vides de toute expression. Il la sentit peu à peu relâcher son étreinte. Ses larmes se tarirent. Elle s'était assoupie, vaincue par la fatigue, la douleur et le désespoir.

- (Daniel, chuchotant) On va trouver une solution, je te le promets.

Teal'c et le général n'étaient pas suffisamment éloignés de la porte pour ne pas avoir entendu la jeune femme éclater en sanglot. Leurs regards se teintèrent de la même lueur désemparée. Le cœur de Jack se serra à nouveau. Son anéantissement était tel qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle était aveugle. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il se surprit à prier pour que ça ne soit rien. Pour que ce ne soit que temporaire. Mais une subite montée d'angoisse lui glaça le sang. Et si… si elle devait rester comme ça ? Non, ça n'était pas acceptable. Pas elle. Il le refusait.

Les généraux O'Neill et Hammond avançaient dans les couloirs de la base à pas pesant. Jack semblait porter plus que jamais tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. George affichait une mine affligée. Leur discussion ne portait que sur un sujet.

- …

- (Jack) Ils ne savent même pas à quoi est du son état. Tout semble normal.

- (Hammond) Les tok'ra ne peuvent rien faire non plus ?

- (Jack, passant une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant) Ils ont essayé mais sans résultat.

- (Hammond) Et comment elle le prend ?

- (Jack) Bien… en apparence. (avec un sourire désabusé) Vous la connaissez… De toutes façons, elle a passé la plupart de son temps à dormir depuis hier.

- (Hammond, compatissant) Ça a du être dur pour vous.

- (Jack, redressant la tête, le regardant en biais) C'est surtout pour Carter que c'est dur.

- (Hammond, alors qu'il arrivaient devant l'infirmerie) Evidemment.

Ils savaient très bien tous les deux ce à quoi le général Hammond faisait allusion. Mais Jack était déterminé à ne pas en parler. George le comprenait. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent directement vers la chambre de Daniel et Sam.

- (Jack) Elle va être contente de vous voir… (se reprenant) enfin, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire…

Le vieux général hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de suivre son ancien second dans la petite pièce. L'archéologue et le colonel Carter étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit de cette dernière. Ils discutaient avec enthousiasme. La jeune femme semblait détendue. Elle souriait. Son visage était serein. Mais George n'était pas dupe. Et l'absence de l'étincelle caractéristique dans ses yeux était très déstabilisante. Il se tourna vers O'Neill. Il fut peiné de son expression faussement détachée. Il souffrait. C'était tellement évident. Plus il tentait de le cacher, plus cela se voyait.

- (Jack, s'efforçant de prendre un ton enthousiaste) Carter, j'ai une surprise pour vous !

Elle tourna doucement la tête, faisant se balancer ces boucles blondes. Elle n'était pas surprise. Elle les avait entendu entrer. Elle avait même entendu leurs pas se rapprocher depuis le couloir. Elle avait su que c'était « lui » bien avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Elle était heureuse qu'il vienne la voir. Sa nuit avait été agitée. Au matin, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, la panique l'avait encore saisie. Elle ne s'y habituerait pas. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Heureusement Daniel était là. Il l'avait aidé à prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce qui leur avait valu pas mal de fous rires. Ils avaient fini leur repas une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

- (Daniel, ironique) Jack. Bonjour à vous aussi…

- (Jack, prenant le parti de l'ignorer) Carter, vous avez bien dormi ?

- (Sam, amusée) Ça va, mon général.

Elle l'imagina faire une moue peu convaincue. Interroger Daniel du regard. Elle imagina Daniel lui faire un signe négatif de la tête. Elle les imagina échanger un regard lourd de sens. Elle sentit la tension monter dans la pièce. Elle décida de rompre ce silence qu'elle jugeait pesant.

- (Sam) Alors cette surprise, général ?

- (Jack) Eh bien…

- (Sam, l'arrêtant d'un geste, souriant) Non, je parlais au général Hammond.

- (Hammond, surpris) Comment… ?

- (Sam) Votre pas. Votre after shave aussi. C'est fou ce que l'on peut « voir » les yeux fermés.

- (Hammond, s'approchant du lit) Je suis impressionné.

Il lui prit paternellement la main et la serra. Depuis la mort de Jacob il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir. Il s'en voulait, se considérant un peu responsable d'elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une jeune femme mêlant ainsi force, intelligence, courage, gentillesse, désintéressement, dévouement…Elle se donnait corps et âme à son métier, tout comme tous les membres de cette base, mais elle particulièrement. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il sentit les doigts fins de la jeune femme se resserrer sur les siens. Elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait.

Ils discutèrent tous les quatre pendant près d'une heure. Teal'c fit ensuite son apparition. Le général O'Neill dut partir. La conversation se poursuivit, sur des sujets variés. Sam était touchée par l'effort que faisaient ses amis. Elle savait bien qu'ils s'efforçaient au maximum de lui changer les idées. Elle participait, riait, plaisantait avec eux. Faisait bonne figure. Mais à l'intérieur elle était dévastée. Chaque seconde dans ce nouvel univers étranger, inconnu, noir était une épreuve. Partout où elle posait son regard elle ne trouvait que l'obscurité.

Elle n'arrivait à rien faire seule et elle détestait ça. Elle avait la désagréable impression de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Sa principale angoisse – en dehors de celle générée par son état actuel – était de rester à jamais ainsi. Dans le noir. Seule. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Toute une vie dans les ténèbres… L'idée même la faisait frissonner. Lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes. Elle, la militaire qui se faisait un devoir de rester toujours si maîtresse d'elle-même… Et puis si elle devait rester « comme ça », elle pouvait dire adieu au SGC. Au moins aux missions. C'était hors de question.

Jack se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Il lui semblait qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis la veille. Parcourir les couloirs qui séparaient son bureau de la salle de soin. Il avait croiser Hammond peut avant. Le général avait du repartir pour Washington bien à regret. Ils avaient parlé un moment. D' « elle » principalement. George n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Carter n'allait pas bien. Sa bonne humeur n'était qu'une façade qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instant. Ce n'était pas un scoop. Mais de l'entendre de la bouche d'un homme qu'il respectait plus que nul autre, lui faisait mal.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de sa destination il distingua nettement des bruits d'objets qui tombent, des éclats de voix. Une voix surtout. La sienne. « Allez vous faire foutre ! ». Ni une ni deux, il se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle puis dans la chambre de Carter. Il s'arrêta net sur le seuil. Le contenu d'un plateau repas gisait à terre. La jeune femme, fièrement dressée sur ses pieds faisait face à deux infirmières et un médecin visiblement dépassés par la situation. Sam leur hurlait dessus alors qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de la calmer. Lorsque le docteur se rendit compte de la présence du général il parut soulagé.

O'Neill leur fit signe de les laisser seuls. Ils obéirent avec précipitation. Le colonel Carter, à bout de nerf, le souffle court, se tut enfin. Elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, vidée, fragile, perdue. Il s'avança prudemment vers elle, s'accroupit à ses côtés et la regarda un moment en silence. Il se risqua ensuite à poser une main sur ses genoux qu'elle avait repliés contre son torse. Comme il s'y attendait un peu elle le repoussa avec brusquerie.

- (Sam) Laissez moi tranquille, je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de venir étirer ses lèvres. Sa pitié… Si elle savait. Il n'avait pas pitié d'elle. Il avait mal pour elle. Il aurait tout donner pour pouvoir la soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il n'avait pas pitié d'elle. Il… il l'adorait. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. D'ailleurs, ne faisait-il pas tout pour qu'elle l'ignore ? Il réitéra son geste. Elle fit de même. Employant les grands moyens il la souleva assez durement en l'empoignant par les épaules. Trop surprise et sans doute trop épuisée, elle se laissa faire. Une fois qu'il l'eut remise sur pieds, il l'attira à lui et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

A sa grande surprise elle ne protesta pas le moins du monde. Il la serra contre son torse, caressant doucement le bas de son dos et ses cheveux. Elle nicha son nez dans son cou en s'agrippant à son tee-shirt comme si elle avait peur qu'il la laisse seule. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas pleurer. Il le sentait bien. Et il savait qu'elle devait le faire, qu'elle avait besoin de se laisser aller.

- (Jack, murmurant) Ça va aller Carter. Je suis là.

- (Sam, la voix cassée) Je… je ne veux pas rester comme ça…

- (Jack, resserrant son étreinte) Ça n'arrivera pas.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement malin de lui dire ça. D'autant plus qu'il n'en savait rien. Mais à l'heure actuelle il aurait pu lui promettre n'importe quoi pour la rassurer. Un souffle dans son cou. Elle luttait contre les larmes. Une goutte tiède tomba au creux de son épaule. Plus pour longtemps manifestement. Il était partagé. Soulagé quelque part de la voir pleurer. Inquiet aussi parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître faible face à lui. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait cette partie d'elle ? Cette partie qui faisait d'elle un être sensible avec ses émotions, un être humain…

- (Jack, tout bas, déposant un baiser dans ces cheveux) Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit ? Je serais toujours là pour vous.

Elle ne répondit rien, sanglotant silencieusement contre lui. Elle avait tellement honte de se laisser aller ainsi. Surtout devant lui. Mais c'était si agréable en même temps. Dans ses bras… Elle ne se sentait jamais autant en sécurité, autant chez elle que dans ses bras. Quant à ses paroles, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle n'aurait jamais pu les oublier. Elle les avait simplement mises sur le compte de la situation. Pour elle, il ne lui avait dit ça que parce que son père était agonisant. Pourtant là, elle percevait une telle sincérité dans sa voix que ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle ne savait que penser…

Il l'entraîna vers le lit et s'y assit, l'obligeant à s'asseoir également… sur ses genoux. Il avait conscience du côté peu « professionnel » de cette position mais c'était la plus simple dans le cas présent. Il s'assura cependant que la porte était fermée. Il n'y avait pas de caméra dans la chambre. Oh, il aurait fait de même si il y en avait eu une mais il aimait autant que ce ne soit pas le cas. L'avoir, elle, sur ses genoux. C'était complètement surréaliste. Mais en même temps c'était terriblement agréable. Il n'aurait su dire avec exactitude combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi.

Il ne reprit conscience des choses qui l'entourait que lorsqu'il la sentit se raidir dans ses bras. Elle était en train de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Elle se détacha de lui et fut debout en un temps record. Elle semblait terriblement gênée. En un sens il était presque heureux qu'elle ne puisse le voir en cet instant. Son visage ne devait pas refléter grand-chose d'autre que le plaisir qu'il avait tiré bien malgré lui de cette étreinte imprévue et hautement inappropriée. Elle prit une pose et un ton très militaires qui lui tirèrent un soupir de résignation.

- (Sam) Je suis désolée mon général.

Il secoua la tête. Elle aurait pu le jurer. Pourtant elle ne sut pas comment interpréter ce geste. Ne sachant même pas si il l'avait eu ou non. Tout ce dont elle était sûre c'est que quelques secondes auparavant elle était assise sur ses genoux, blottie contre lui, sanglotant lamentablement sur son sort. Se donnant en spectacle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Vieux réflexe qui n'avait à présent plus aucun sens. Elle l'entendit se lever et se rapprocher. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade alors qu'elle pouvait de nouveau sentir son odeur, sa chaleur. A quelques centimètres d'elle.

- (Jack) Que se passe t'il, Carter ?

Sa voix était douce. Mais bizarrement elle en fut profondément agacée. Une réponse sèche lui parut la meilleure des réactions pour éviter de s'effondrer. Encore.

- (Sam) Je suis aveugle ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe.

Il fut surpris de son ton sec et haussa un sourcil. Ça aussi elle aurait pu le jurer. Tout comme elle aurait pu jurer qu'il passait à l'instant même une main sur sa nuque, cherchant ses mots. Elle savait qu'il ne relèverait pas son insubordination caractérisée. Mais pour tout dire elle aurait sans doute préféré. Elle ressentait une envie impérieuse de faire passer sa colère, de se défouler sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Le médecin et les deux infirmières avaient été ses premières « victimes ».

- (Jack, calme) Je sais ça. Je veux dire que s'est-il passé avec « eux » ?

Elle aurait du se douter qu'il n'entrerait pas dans son jeu. Il la connaissait trop bien. En tous cas ce côté-là de sa personnalité. Pour les autres…

- (Sam, prenant une grande inspiration) Je ne veux pas être traitée comme une incapable. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'assiste.

Le regard du général se posa immédiatement sur le plateau renversé. Il comprenait. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on l'aide à manger. Il eut un léger sourire. Lui non plus ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle crut bon de rajouter d'une voix faible l'autre raison de sa colère subite : son dernier repère était absent.

- (Sam) Et Daniel n'est pas là…

Il en ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Daniel. Bien sûr…

- (Jack) Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

Il grimaça aussitôt. Très mauvaise formulation. Elle allait détester ça. Evidemment, ça ne manqua pas. Elle répliqua, drapée dans sa fierté toute féminine.

- (Sam, vivement) Non ! (plus bas) Surtout pas vous…

Immédiatement elle devina la peine qu'elle venait de lui causer. Une certaine vexation également. Il s'éloigna légèrement. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

- (Sam) Ce n'est pas… Général, je… Ce serait encore pire si c'était vous. J'ai déjà du mal avec Daniel mais vous… (d'une seule traite) Je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez comme ça. (penchant la tête) Vous comprenez ?

Lui parler d'une chose aussi… sensible alors qu'elle ne le voyait pas et ne pouvait même pas interpréter les expressions de son visage l'énervait au plus au point. Elle avait l'impression de s'exprimer dans le vide. Très désagréable et très déroutant. Elle l'entendit dans un murmure.

- (Jack) Je comprends… (reprenant, plus distinctement) Et si je vous apportais des barres de céréales ? Ce serait plus pratique, non ? Vous n'auriez besoin de personne.

L'idée lui sembla bonne et elle finit donc par acquiescer. Elle le retint cependant alors qu'il allait sortir, en posant une main sur son bras. Elle avait visé l'avant bras en fait mais avait atteint le haut. Somme toute, ce n'était pas si mal si on tenait compte du fait qu'elle ne voyait rien.

- (Sam, souriant) Merci monsieur.

Il lui sourit en retour. Elle le savait. Mais elle aurait tant aimé le voir. Mue par un réflexe inconscient, elle tendit une main vers ce qu'elle jugea être l'emplacement de son visage. Elle le sentit – non sans amusement – retenir sa respiration. La sienne était étrangement calme. Lorsque l'extrémité de ses doigts atteignit la surface de sa joue ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. Elle devina qu'il se préparait à protester mais finalement il n'en fit rien. Pas le courage. Pas l'envie sans doute. Elle laissa ses doigts redessiner ses traits si familiers alors qu'il restait parfaitement immobile, plus figé qu'une statue

Ses yeux – qu'il avait fermés – dont elle sentait encore le regard, tantôt chaud, tantôt indéfinissable, posé sur elle. Son nez aux lignes pures. Ses pommettes viriles. Ses joues rendues rugueuses par une barbe naissante, mais si agréables à caresser. Ses lèvres fines sensuelles sur lesquelles elle s'attarda longuement. Son menton volontaire. Elle laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps, troublée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu par cet échange pour le moins intime. Machinalement elle baissa les yeux. Geste sans grande utilité mais traduisant parfaitement son malaise.

Le général ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. D'une part trop bouleversé par le geste de la jeune femme. Et d'autre part parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Il avait adoré ça. Sentir la main douce et fraîche de Sam caresser son visage. Il s'était senti partir et se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour résister à l'envie lancinante de glisser sa propre main sur son visage et en redécouvrir les courbes harmonieuses les yeux clos. Moins avouable était son envie de l'attirer à lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de goûter la saveur sucrée de ses baisers. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se racla finalement la gorge en secouant la tête. La tension certaine à présent palpable dans la pièce commençait à se faire pesante. Il décida de rompre le silence.

- (Jack) Bon… eh bien… je vais y aller. Je vous apporte les… les barres.

- (Sam, se pinçant les lèvres) D'accord…

- (Jack) Une infirmière va venir pour… ranger tout ça. (malicieux) Evitez de lui crier dessus.

- (Sam, souriant) Je vais essayer.

Quand il revint un quart d'heure plus tard la chambre avait retrouvé sa propreté et son ordre. Daniel était revenu des radios qu'il avait du passer. Sam semblait mieux. Il lui donna les barres. Ils échangèrent un « Merci » et un « De rien » d'une neutralité parfaite comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si ils n'avaient rien partagé auparavant. C'était ce qu'il fallait bien sûr mais force lui était d'avouer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne put revenir de toute l'après-midi. Entre briefings, rapports, activations non programmées de la porte, problèmes d'intendance… Ce n'est que vers 21 heures qu'il réussit à se libérer. A 22 heures – après une bonne douche et un petit passage par le mess – il était à l'infirmerie. Sam dormait déjà – aidée par une dose conséquente de somnifères. Jack resta quelques minutes adossé au chambranle de la porte, la regardant dormir, caressant son visage du regard. C'est un mouvement de Daniel qui le sortit de sa contemplation. Il l'avait presque oublié, perdu dans les souvenirs de cette étreinte matinale.

- (Daniel, se redressant dans son lit) Jack ?

- (Jack, se tournant vers lui) Daniel. Je croyais que vous dormiez.

- (Daniel, taquin) J'ai vu ça…

- (Jack) Tout c'est bien passé cette après-midi ?

Le jeune archéologue haussa les épaules en soupirant.

- (Daniel) Eh bien, mis à part le fait qu'elle ne voit rien, qu'elle se sent perdue et inutile et qu'elle s'ennuie mortellement… je dirais que ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Elle n'a rien cassé si c'est à ça que vous faisiez allusion. On a essayé de la distraire avec Teal'c. De la faire participer à certaines recherches et traduction (devant la grimace de Jack) A elle, ça lui plaît mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir…

- (Jack) Comment elle va, elle ?

- (Daniel) Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, elle fait illusion mais il faudra trouver rapidement une solution, elle ne tiendra pas bien longtemps et elle ne pourra pas éternellement rester ici. Ce n'est pas en la bourrant d'anti-dépresseurs que ça ira mieux.

- (Jack, regardant Sam) Je sais Daniel, je sais. (après quelques secondes) Bon, je vais rentrer. A demain.

- (Daniel) A demain.

- (Jack, entrant dans la pièce, avec enthousiasme) Hey, comment va mon colonel préféré ce matin ?

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse que deux haussements de sourcil simultanés et un sourire ironique de Daniel. Sam, une fois remise de sa surprise, consentit à ouvrir la bouche. Son colonel préféré ? C'était bien Jack O'Neill qui venait de prononcer ses paroles ? Elle aurait presque eu un doute si elle n'avait pas été sûre que cette voix – si mélodieuse à son oreille – ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui. Quand à savoir comment elle allait… Mal évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ce sommeil artificiel ne lui était d'aucun secours et après 36 heures passées dans un noir total…

- (Sam) Bien, je vais… bien.

Il ne fut pas dupe. Elle « voyait » la petite mimique qu'il avait du esquisser. Elle le sentit cependant s'approcher d'un pas alerte.

- (Jack) J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil. Un cadeau ? Ciel. Un léger bruit sur le côté puis le grincement caractéristique de la porte lui signifièrent que Daniel avait quitté la pièce. Sympa les amis… Elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule avec lui. Non pas que cela lui déplaisait fondamentalement mais avec ce nouveau handicap elle se sentait en position d'infériorité. Et très franchement elle détestait ça. Encore plus face à lui. Il se rapprocha lentement et elle se fustigea de sentir sa respiration se saccader et l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines. Soudain il lui prit la main.

Elle ne put retenir un sursaut. Elle ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là. Il y déposa ensuite quelque chose de très doux. Pas très grand. Les sourcils froncés, elle manipula la « chose » et l'examina du bout des doigts. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Un nounours. Il s'agissait d'un petit ours en peluche au pelage particulièrement doux. Très agréable au toucher. Elle nota ses deux petits yeux de verre froids, le petit ruban de tulle autour de son cou. Et elle fut profondément touchée. Touchée de l'attention que lui témoignait le général.

- (Jack, doucement) Sentez-le.

Machinalement elle obéit même si elle ne voyait pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Elle porta donc la peluche à son visage et inspira. Son joli nez se fronça alors qu'une délicate odeur fruitée enivrait ses sens. Son sourire redoubla. Elle releva les yeux vers Jack – ce qui ne l'avança pas – et secoua la tête, amusée.

- (Sam) Il sent la fraise.

- (Jack, prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, souriant) Quel nez ! (reprenant) J'ai pensé qu'il vous plairait.

- (Sam) C'est vous qui l'avez acheté ?

- (Jack) Oui, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? C'était bien simple, elle ne l'imaginait absolument pas dans ce genre de boutique achetant ce genre de… chose. En fait elle pouvait aisément visualiser la scène mais cette vision déclanchait chez elle un début de fou rire incontrôlable. Le grand général O'Neill dans une boutique, achetant un petit ours à la fraise ? Quand Daniel saurait ça… Quoique non. Mauvaise idée, si il le savait il ne manquerait pas de la taquiner. Elle en aurait pour au moins deux mois. Une autre pensée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit alors qu'elle caressait la fourrure de son cadeau.

- (Sam, penchant la tête) De quel couleur est-il ?

Elle l'entendit se racler la gorge, l'imagina se gratter nerveusement la nuque, tentant de retrouver un semblant de virilité.

- (Jack) Rose. Enfin, pas vraiment rose… rose foncé plutôt. Mais j'ai trouvé ça… mignon.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer et se retint tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire. Cet état de fait ne sembla pas échapper au général.

- (Jack) Carter, je vous défends de vous moquer de moi.

Son ton chaud et rieur démentait ses propos un peu sec. Elle s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois de tout ce qu'elle pouvait « voir » ainsi privée de sa vue. Comme ce petit sourire en coin qu'il devait affichait et cette lueur malicieuse qui devait danser dans ses yeux. Dieu que tout cela pouvait lui manquer… Sam, allons ! Se morigénant d'avoir de telles pensées, elle s'obligea à se rappeler toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne devait pas aimer cet homme là. Toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne le voulait pas. Mais quoi, le voir si prévenant… elle ne pouvait nier que cela lui faisait quelque chose.

Et puis c'était tellement… pas lui. Enfin, elle pouvait imaginer qu'il puisse se comporter de cette façon en dehors de la base… Et encore… Difficilement. Mais là… avec elle… ça lui ressemblait tellement peu. C'était tellement en contradiction avec le comportement professionnel voir distant, irascible, lointain qui était le sien depuis quelques temps. Mais ce brusque revirement – pour autant qu'il lui plaisait – l'effrayait aussi et déclanchait en elle une avalanche de question. Pourtant là, à ses côtés, tout lui semblait simple, facile. Non, pas facile. Pas dans cette situation. Pourtant…

- (Sam, espiègle) Oh mais je ne me moquais pas général.

- (Jack, faussement sérieux) Mais j'espère bien… Alors, comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

- (Sam, naturellement) Jack, bien sûr.

Elle se mordit immédiatement la langue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle n'aurait pas pu se taire ? Elle savait si bien le faire… Mais là, non. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle dise ça ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle l'avait sentit si proche d'elle, si complice… Elle avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion. Ça lui avait semblé normal. Au silence qui emplissait maintenant la pièce il ne devait pas s'y attendre. Effectivement il ne s'y attendait pas. Il resta d'abord bouche bée puis un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Pour tout dire il était plutôt flatté de son choix.

- (Jack) « Jack » ? C'est une bonne idée.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas fâché. Ça elle aurait pu le prévoir. Mais il ne semblait pas gêné non plus et s'était une bonne chose – quoique moins prévisible.

- (Jack, malicieux) Et puis comme ça vous pourrez faire passer sur lui votre complexe d'infériorité.

- (Sam, faisant mine d'être outrée) Quel complexe d'infériorité ?

Il s'amusa de son air faussement outragé, démentit par une mine radieuse. Il était content de lui. Il avait réussit à lui faire oublier – ou du moins à le faire passer au second plan – ces problèmes actuels. Son problème principal. Ainsi mis en confiance, il continua sur sa lancée et sortit un paquet de sa poche.

- (Jack) Je vous ai aussi apporté des bonbons. (sur le ton de la confidence) Mais il faudra les cacher sinon Daniel serait capable de tous les manger.

La jeune femme pouffa alors qu'il déposait le sachet sur sa table de chevet. Elle se reprit finalement et son visage se referma légèrement. Son ton se fit plus sérieux.

- (Sam, baissant la tête) Mon général… vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire tout ça… pour moi…

Jack se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

- (Jack, très sérieux à son tour) Non, c'est vrai. Je n'y suis pas obligé. Mais j'ai deux bonnes raisons pour le faire, vous savez lesquelles ? Nous sommes amis. Et vous auriez fait la même chose pour moi… comme pour Teal'c ou Daniel.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge en fait. Les deux raisons citées étaient authentiques mais il en existait une troisième. Bien plus importante. Mais qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de révéler. Particulièrement dans cette situation selon lui. Et particulièrement vu leurs relations de travail et leurs grades respectifs… Tiens, ça avait un petit air de réchauffer. Ce n'était certainement pas la vraie raison. C'était seulement celle qu'il brandissait comme un bouclier. Pathétique, non ? Elle se permit un petit sourire.

- (Jack) Je vais devoir vous laisser maintenant, le travail m'attend.

- (Sam, acquiesçant) Je comprends. (malicieuse) C'est gentil à vous d'être passé.

- (Jack) Je reviendrais plus tard. Je vous renvoie Daniel.

- (Sam, alors qu'il allait sortir) Général ?

- (Jack) Oui ?

- (Sam) Est-ce que je pourrais me changer ? Je veux dire… remettre mon uniforme. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de tenue.

Elle désigna la blouse d'hôpital qu'elle portait. Jack du convenir que ce n'était pas très confortable. Mais ça faisait drôlement travailler l'imagination songea t'il en tentant de deviner ce qu'elle portait dessous. Il se reprit rapidement, chassant ses pensées lubriques, et trouva assez de self-contrôle pour lui répondre d'un ton se voulant neutre. Peu en accord avec la brusque chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui.

- (Jack) Bien sûr Carter, je dirais aux infirmières de faire le nécessaire.

- (Sam, reconnaissante) Merci mon général.

- (Jack, se retournant une dernière fois avant de sortir) Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester ici durant la journée…

- (Sam, se redressant, le sourire aux lèvres) Vraiment ?

- (Jack, amusé) Bien sûr.

Sur ces derniers mots il quitta la pièce. Elle respira à nouveau l'odeur – au combien agréable – de la peluche en songeant avec ravissement que c'est le général qui l'avait choisi. Pour elle. Juste pour elle. Elle se fustigea aussitôt pour cet emportement romantique si peu compatible avec son caractère véritable. Elle le temporisa également en se rappelant ces paroles. « Nous sommes amis ». « … comme pour Teal'c ou Daniel ». Bien sûr. Quoiqu'elle doutait qu'il eut acheter ce genre de cadeau à l'un ou l'autre de ses amis. Des amis. Evidemment. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient après tout, des amis… Non ?

Elle aimait être dans son labo. Labo qu'elle s'était empressée de rejoindre – avec l'aide de Daniel et Teal'c – dès qu'elle avait retrouver son treillis. Elle aimait être ici parce qu'elle connaissait cette pièce par cœur. Elle en connaissait chaque recoin, chaque meuble, chaque objet. Elle aurait pu s'y retrouver les yeux fermés. Et c'était précisément ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. L'obscurité était moins terrifiante ici. Et puis ses deux amis étaient là. Ça aussi faisait parti de son univers familier. Ils passèrent la fin de la matinée dans cette pièce. A partager leurs souvenirs. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

Après le déjeuner – de barres de céréales essentiellement – ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Daniel à travailler – ou plutôt à discuter – sur des traductions et artéfacts de civilisations inconnus. Ce lieu aussi lui était familier. Et puis en toute honnêteté, tout lieu, autre que l'infirmerie, lui paraissait bon à prendre. Même si une atroce sensation de vide et d'égarement lui nouait en permanence l'estomac. Même si elle devait lutter à chaque instant pour ne pas sombrer, pour garder pied, un contact avec la réalité. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir autant de mal à gérer la situation.

Après tout elle était en bonne santé, ses amis aussi. Les médecins assuraient que son état serait provisoire. Alors quoi ? Alors c'était dur. Déroutant. Troublant. Déstabilisant. Effrayant. Et surtout c'était nouveau pour elle. En un sens le comportement du général ne l'aidait pas. Elle l'appréciait, certes, mais cela ajoutait encore au côté irréaliste et irrationnel de la situation. Et il y avait aussi ce besoin intense d'évacuer sa frustration, de se défouler... C'est pour cette raison que vers 21 heures 30 elle se retrouva avec Teal'c dans la salle de sport, vide pour l'occasion.

En débardeur et short, les mains protégées de bandes, Sam s'évertuait à frapper sur le punching-ball que maintenait Teal'c. En fait, essayait de frapper serait plus juste. Le sac de sable semblait prendre un malin plaisir à éviter ses coups. Et cela décuplait la rage de la jeune femme. Elle frappait de plus en plus fort. Ces coups étaient de plus en plus désordonnés. De moins en moins maîtrisés. Et ils atteignaient de moins en moins leur cible. Malgré les conseils avisés de Teal'c et ses calmes invitations à se détendre, la jeune femme se crispait de plus en plus. Ses émotions la submergeaient.

La douleur, le désespoir, la colère, l'impuissance… et plein d'autres choses qu'elle aurait été bien incapable de décrire avec précision. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se laissa totalement aller, donnant ses coups complètement au hasard. Des larmes de rages roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience. Elle se sentit soudain plaquée contre un corps chauds et entourée par deux bras puissants, l'empêchant de continuer à cogner. Elle fut surprise. Elle avait été trop accaparée par ses propres sentiments pour prévoir ça. Pourtant elle n'eut pas peur. Pas une seule seconde.

Parce qu'une odeur avait tout de même précédé cette « attaque ». Son odeur. Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler puis elles flanchèrent. Le corps derrière elle l'accompagna dans sa chute, la retenant contre lui. Elle sentit confusément qu'on la faisait se retourner et qu'elle était attirée vers un torse musclé. Alors elle se laissa aller. Parce qu'il n'y avait que lui. Lui pour la calmer, lui pour la réconforter, lui pour la ramener vers la lumière. Teal'c s'était approché aussi, elle le savait et il avait esquissé un geste quand il l'avait vu sombrer. Mais Jack était là. Comme toujours… en ce moment au moins.

Elle se demanda une seconde comment il faisait pour être toujours là quand elle en avait besoin. Et puis elle réalisa qu'il devait sans doute être présent depuis un certain temps pour être intervenu si rapidement. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme lui apprit que Teal'c les avait laissés seuls. Décidément. Ça devenait une manie. Enfin, pour l'instant elle était dans les bras du général et rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle se calma graduellement et finit par reprendre tout à fait le contrôle. A nouveau elle eut honte. Honte de s'être laissée aller. Devant lui. Encore une fois. Elle avait honte mais en même temps…

Sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, sentir ses longs doigts parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, sentir le frémissement de sa peau sous son nez… Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser à propos de cette distance respectable qu'elle affectionnait, ce rapprochement la comblait. Pourtant elle savait que, plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la chute serait dure lorsque chacun reprendrait sa place. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. De son côté, il n'était guère en état de réfléchir. Le corps fin et tremblant de la jeune femme blotti contre le sien, sa chaleur, son odeur… Elle, tout simplement. Et ça suffisait amplement à lui faire perdre le sens des réalités.

- (Sam, se détachant légèrement de lui) Je suis désolée mon général.

- (Jack, replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille) Carter…

L'intimité du geste et l'intonation de sa voix la firent frissonner. Chaude, tendre, presque sensuelle. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Elle le savait. Elle aurait du s'en inquiéter ou du moins tenter de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, de couper court à cette situation pour le moins... inappropriée. Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ? Absolument pas. Cependant sa conscience lui ordonnait d'y mettre fin. Elle reprit donc, d'une voix tremblante.

- (Sam) Je ne suis qu'une imbécile et je…

Elle ne le vit pas venir et ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise quand des lèvres affamées la mirent au silence en capturant les siennes en un baiser plein de fougue. Deux mains vinrent encadrer son visage, une langue insistante força le barrage de ses dents déclanchant en elle un brasier ardent. Instinctivement elle s'ouvrit à lui et répondit au baiser, l'approfondissant encore. Elle gémit de plaisir alors que ses propres mains se glissaient sur la nuque de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Et puis elle sombra avec délice. Un long moment… Avant de reprendre ses esprits. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Ils ne le devaient pas.

Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Elle le repoussa doucement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules mais son geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les lèvres du général quittèrent les siennes mais pour se faufiler jusqu'à son cou et l'inonder de baisers brûlants. Elle le repoussa plus fermement. Et pourtant dieu savait qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Bien au contraire... Cette fois il sembla comprendre et s'écarta brusquement d'elle. Comme un enfant pris en faute. Elle imaginait aisément l'expression de son visage à cet instant. Bouleversé. Frustré. Horrifié. Coupable. Son cœur se serra et elle retint ses larmes.

Elle sut, à partir de cet instant, que tout allait changer. Et que cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Qu'elle allait en souffrir. Qu'ils allaient en souffrir. Parce qu'ils avaient franchi la ligne. Et parce qu'il allait falloir rétablir le fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient conservé tant bien que mal jusque là. Elle avait raison. Le général était effectivement bouleversé, horrifié, assailli par de terriblement vagues de culpabilité qui se mêlaient à celles de désir dans un enchevêtrement inextricable. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il se dégoûtait. Profiter d'elle ainsi, alors qu'elle était si vulnérable, était en dessous de tout.

Mais une chose lui fit plus mal encore : elle l'avait repoussé. Dans son esprit encore enfiévré cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Et ça, ça lui faisait mal. Prenant les choses en main il l'aida à se relever en bafouillant quelques mots d'excuses incompréhensibles. Il la reconduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans le silence le plus complet et là, la confia à la première infirmière venue avant d'aller s'enfermer dans ses quartiers. Il venait de faire la plus grosse bêtise de toute sa vie. Enfin… pas de toute sa vie… mais il se comprenait.

A quoi avait-il bien pu songer ? A rien justement. Ou plutôt si. Pour une fois il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Qu'à elle. Qu'à eux. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Et pourtant conséquences il y avait. Comment allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Comment allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Jamais plus il ne pourrait la regarder en face. Et elle, elle devait tant lui en vouloir… C'était sans doute ce qui le rongeait le plus. Même si il avait toujours souhaité davantage, il avait jusqu'à présent réussi à conserver son amitié. Elle lui était infiniment précieuse, même si il ne le montrait pas assez. Et maintenant il l'avait sans doute perdue.

Le lendemain soir elle dormait dans ses quartiers. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait demandé. Une infirmière l'aiderait à prendre sa douche chaque soir et à préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Le reste de la journée elle le passait avec Daniel et Teal'c. Parfois le jaffa partait en missions mais elles étaient toujours de courte durée. Une semaine passa ainsi. Chaque jour était plutôt monotone. La plupart du temps tout allait bien mais elle craquait régulièrement. Quasiment quotidiennement en fait mais elle s'arrangeait pour ces crises se déroulent dans la solitude de sa chambre.

Elle ne revit pas le général une seule fois. Elle le comprenait. Elle en souffrait. Mais elle ne le montrait pas. La seule chose qu'elle s'autorisait parfois la nuit – chaque nuit en fait – était de ressortir ce petit ours qu'elle gardait précieusement sous son oreiller. Elle frottait sa joue contre la fourrure soyeuse de la peluche, respirait son odeur. Personne ne connaissait son existence. C'était son secret. Elle avait donné les bonbons à Daniel. Elle n'en aurait retiré aucun plaisir. Pas dans ses circonstances. Seule la présence de ce nounours l'aidait à supporter de longues nuits sans sommeil.

Elle se refusait à prendre les somnifères qu'on lui prescrivait, ni même les anti-dépresseurs. Elle se contentait de quelques calmants, refusant de s'abrutir avec des drogues qui obscurciraient ses pensées. Elle repensait souvent à cet échange si intense, dans cette salle. Elle se souvenait de la chaleur de ses mains sur son corps, de la passion de ses baisers, de la tendresse de ces gestes. Elle se torturait inutilement, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cela resterait sans doute le plus agréable baiser de toute son existence. Peut-être parce que sa cécité développait ses autres sens à l'extrême. Peut-être parce que c'était lui.

Ce jour là Sam rejoignait la surface pour le première fois depuis… depuis cette fameuse mission. La jeune femme soupira d'aise quand elle sentit la chaleur du soleil et la douce caresse du vent sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Un radieux sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle avançait au bras de Teal'c et aux côtés de Daniel. Elle se sentait bien. Libre. Même si elle ne voyait rien, le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles des arbres, le ronronnement de moteurs des voitures qui circulaient en contrebas, tout cela lui était si familier. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point tout cela lui avait manqué.

Elle découvrait avec toujours plus de ravissement combien son ouie, son odorat et son toucher s'étaient développés durant cette semaine. Elle était impressionnée par sa capacité à « voir » les choses sans ses yeux. Daniel lui décrivait pourtant avec force détails le paysage environnant. Cette belle journée de printemps. Mais il ne lui apprenait rien en vérité. Elle connaissait déjà par cœur les abords de la base. Elle lui était cependant reconnaissante de ce qu'il faisait pour elle. De ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle. C'est en se laissant ainsi aller qu'elle songea à une chose qu'elle avait tentée d'occulter jusqu'à présent.

- (Sam) Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose…

Elle imagina non sans peine la mine intriguée et légèrement inquiète de ses deux amis devant son ton si sérieux. Elle modéra donc un peu ses propos en adoptant une intonation plus légère.

- (Sam) Ne vous inquiétez, ce n'est rien de grave. (avec une pointe d'humour) Je ne voudrais pas paraître mélodramatique. Mais c'est à propos de la suite. De SG1. (sentant les protestations venir) S'il vous plaît. Laissez moi finir. Si jamais je devais… rester comme ça, il faudra que vous continuiez à partir en mission… sans moi. Il faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour me remplacer.

- (Daniel, ne pouvant se contenir) Sam, non ! Nous sommes SG1 ! Et puis… tu ne vas pas rester comme ça.

- (Sam, secouant la tête, légèrement amusé par sa virulence) Daniel…

- (Daniel, continuant sur sa lancée) De toutes façons la question ne se pose pas pour l'instant. Je ne pourrais pas repartir en mission avant un mois. Nous avons le temps. Et puis Jack n'y a pas fait allusion.

Elle eut un sourire amer. Bien sûr que le général n'y avait pas fait allusion puisqu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Et Daniel avait bien du s'en rendre compte bien qu'il n'ait jamais abordé le sujet. Par gentillesse sans doute. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais il n'avait posé aucune question. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, tout en se demandant comment elle, elle allait supporter la situation si elle guérissait et reprenait sa place. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à gérer avant. Mais là… Pourtant là ne serait pas le pire, non. Le pire serait qu'elle ne retrouve jamais la vue. Que ferait-elle alors ?

Elle n'en parlait pas avec les autres, de peur de les inquiéter, mais elle y pensait souvent lorsqu'elle était seule. Nonobstant le fait qu'elle ne se voyait pas ne plus aller en mission, ne plus travailler à la base… elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter de rester comme ça. Privée de sa vue. Pour l'instant son fardeau, bien que lourd, n'était pas insurmontable parce qu'elle n'était pas seule, parce qu'elle était ici. Mais elle savait que tout ne pourrait pas toujours continuer ainsi. Elle ne pourrait rester à la base. Que ferait-elle ? Elle n'avait personne en dehors de Daniel et Teal'c…

En tous cas personne qui ne soit en mesure de l'aider. Mon dieu… être aveugle pour le restant de ses jours… Non. C'était hors de question. Elle remarqua à peine qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés et qu'ils étaient à présent assis dans l'herbe. Un soldat vint chercher Teal'c. Une main pris la sienne. Daniel. Il avait du sentir son manque d'entrain. Sa mélancolie. Elle se tourna vers lui et, suivant le tracé de son bras, elle arriva à sa nuque. L'attirant à elle, elle l'enlaça. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle sans un mot. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle l'aimait tellement… son grand frère.

- (Daniel, contre ses cheveux) Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais là.

- (Sam, à mi-voix) Je sais.

C'est ainsi que Jack les trouva sur les indications de l'airman de garde. Immédiatement son cœur se serra. Autant de jalousie que de peine. Il aurait tant voulu être à la place de Daniel. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait plus. Et elle semblait si fragile… une semaine sans la voir avait été la pire des tortures. En fait ce n'était pas tout à fait exact –enfin si pour la torture – il n'avait pas passé cette semaine sans la voir véritablement. Il était resté des heures devant les écrans de contrôle à la regarder évoluer et puis il retournait dans son bureau, honteux, la rage au ventre, avec une envie folle de la rejoindre.

Il croisa le regard de Daniel avant de tourner les talons et de regagner le complexe. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux, que c'était ridicule. Jamais Daniel ne lui ferait une chose pareille, jamais il ne profiterait de Sam. Leurs rapports n'étaient pas ceux-là. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'envier leur complicité, la tendresse qui les liait. Il ne demandait que ça. Juste ça si il ne pouvait pas avoir plus. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre, il avait vu ce que cela avait donné la dernière fois. Dès qu'ils se rapprochaient, il succombait. Leur lien ne serait jamais fraternel. Il y aurait toujours autre chose. De son côté au moins…

C'est tard dans la nuit que Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'assit dans son lit, tremblante, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, en sueur, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Encore ce rêve. Le même qui revenait chaque nuit, dans son sommeil, après des heures à s'être retournée dans son lit encore et encore. Dans ce rêve tout était blanc. Après tout ce noir, toute cette obscurité, cela aurait pu semblé rassurant mais il n'en était rien. Le blanc de son rêve était éblouissant, agressif, violent. Il lui faisait mal. Il semblait l'étouffer. Tout était blanc. Partout autour d'elle il n'y avait que du blanc. Encore et toujours. Et puis des voix. Des dizaines de voix différentes. Peut-être des centaines.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'arrivait à saisir les mots qui lui parvenaient comme à travers du coton. Les voix étaient familières mais elle n'aurait su dire à qui elles appartenaient. Leur ton était tantôt suppliant, tantôt glacial, tantôt dur. Il y avait des bruits aussi. Beaucoup. Quand les voix se taisaient enfin. Des bruits de bataille, des cris, des pleurs. Mais, au-delà de tous ses sons, ce qu'elle retenait de son rêve, une fois qu'elle s'en était arrachée, c'était une peur panique. Peur de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas quoi ou qui en était responsable.

Elle avait juste la sensation d'être enfermée dans un espace clos avec cet ennemi invisible. Un ennemi capable de la faire atrocement souffrir. Un ennemi qui la connaissait bien. Qui savait tout d'elle et qui n'en était que plus redoutable. Quand elle se réveilla la peur était toujours là. Elle avait toujours le réflexe d'allumer la lumière. Et c'était toujours sans effet. L'obscurité dans laquelle elle était inexorablement plongée, renforçait encore davantage son angoisse.

Elle n'avait parlé de ce rêve à personne parce qu'elle en avait un peu honte. Un grand colonel de l'air force traumatisé par un simple cauchemar. Il ne manquait plus que ça. A tous les coups ils ne trouveraient pas mieux que de l'envoyer devant Mackenzie… La seule chose qui parvenait à la calmer était cette chemise qu'elle avait « empruntée » à Daniel et son petit ours à la fraise. Elle avait parfaitement conscience du ridicule et du pathétisme de la situation lorsqu'elle pleurait sur son sort, sur sa vie, sur son amour blessé – ou perdu, ou impossible, elle ne se décidait pas – baignant de larmes la peluche serrée contre son cœur.

Elle avait du arrêter ce genre de chose à 16 ans. 17 peut-être. 18 au grand maximum. Et elle en avait 18 de plus bon sang ! Elle s'était toujours jurée pourtant de ne jamais pleurer pour un homme. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Surtout ceux qui en donnaient l'occasion. Mais comment aurait-elle pu prévoir ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? Le problème étant que, lorsqu'elle travaillait son esprit occupé avait moins le temps de s'appesantir sur l'état catastrophique de sa vie privée. Alors que maintenant elle avait tout son temps pour ça. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit si dur ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'embrasse ?

Et pourquoi fallait-il que ça la travaille autant ? Elle consacrait sûrement plus d'énergie à tenter de trouver une réponse à sa question qu'à s'occuper de la perte de sa vue. Désespérant. Le fait est que depuis la mort de son père et sa rupture avec Pete elle n'avait pas eu une seconde pour réfléchir à cet aspect de son existence. Et elle ne l'avait pas voulu non plus. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qui allait se passer « après ». Bien que quelque part elle ait été sûre qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Attendait-elle le prince charmant ? Oh oui, c'est sûr qu'elle était tout à fait du genre princesse énamourée… Ironique, elle ? Jamais.

En même temps, à 36 ans il ferait mieux de se débarrasser du cheval et d'opter pour la Ferrari. Du moins si il comptait arriver avant qu'elle soit en âge de porter un dentier. Non, sérieusement. Elle se devait d'être franche au moins avec elle-même. Ce n'était pas un prince charmant qu'elle attendait. Elle attendait Jack. Tout bêtement. Et elle venait de le repousser. Oui, oui, merci, elle était au courant. Elle attendait Jack mais en vérité elle ne l'espérait plus. Autant se l'avouer le règlement ne se posait plus comme un problème majeur depuis un moment. Il était tout juste bon à leur servir d'excuse.

La difficulté selon elle se situait en eux-mêmes. En lui surtout. Mais en elle aussi. Ok, sans doute plus en elle à un moment mais majoritairement en lui à présent. En tous cas c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à il y a peu de temps. Il lui avait toujours semblé logique que ce soit lui qui… fasse le premier pas. Si tant est qu'elle puisse s'exprimer ainsi. Il était l'homme et sans être vieux jeux, elle estimait que c'était à lui de « faire le premier pas » donc. Et il était le plus gradé des deux. Elle s'était donc toujours dit que leur relation – ou absence de relation – ne dépendait que de son bon vouloir, à lui.

Elle avait toujours supposé qu'il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et que s'il ne faisait rien c'est parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Parce qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments… qu'il ne les partageait plus. Elle le comprenait parfaitement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Elle avait toujours calqué son attitude sur la sienne. D'ailleurs, les rares fois où elle ne l'avait pas fait s'étaient soldées par des échecs : quand il avait le savoir des anciens, quand elle lui avait parlé de la demande en mariage de Pete et quand elle l'avait surpris avec Melle Johnson.

Mais elle venait de réviser son jugement. Depuis qu'elle ne voyait plus, elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir à cet aspect des choses. Et si… – attention, c'était juste une supposition – et si il pensait la même chose ? Et si –par le plus grand des hasards – il attendait, lui, qu'elle fasse le premier pas ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas avoir l'impression de la forcer. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas mettre sa carrière en péril. Alors qu'elle n'attendait qu'un geste de lui, peut-être était-ce lui qui n'attendait qu'un geste d'elle. Et si c'était bien le cas ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge…

Elle se rendait bien compte du caractère utopique de ce genre de pensée. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas y croire. Le fait qu'il n'éprouve rien pour elle était bien plus réaliste et de nombreuses preuves l'appuyaient. Mais parfois, lorsqu'elle laissait son esprit vagabonder, elle se surprenait à espérer que peut-être… Elle se faisait du mal comme ça, elle ne l'ignorait pas, cependant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et après ça. Après des heures de réflexion stérile, elle s'endormait enfin pour quelques heures. Toutes les nuits le même scénario se répétait.

Mais cette nuit là l'ennemi invisible et insaisissable se dévoila à elle. Alors cette nuit là, quand elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle comprit. Cet ennemi c'était elle. C'était elle qu'elle avait vue. Elle en était restée tétanisée dans son rêve. Elle était apparue à elle-même dans une longue robe de lumière, resplendissante, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Les voix et les bruits s'étaient tus. Le silence avait pris leur place. Pas un silence pesant, non. Un silence apaisant et bienfaiteur. La peur avait disparue. Sa représentation avait tendu la main vers elle en murmurant quelque chose que son esprit avait refusé de transcrire.

Elle s'était saisie de cette main et à son contact une drôle de sensation s'était emparée d'elle. Un flash l'avait soudain aveuglé. Et elle s'était réveillée. Pour retomber immédiatement après dans un sommeil réparateur. Les mains crispées sur un petit ours rose, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle se sentait bien, reposée. Pour la première fois depuis près de 10 jours. Mais pourtant quelque chose clochait. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi… mais quelque chose clochait. Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Tout avait l'air en ordre. Sa table de chevet avec son réveil qui marquait 7h54, une photo de sa famille et une photo de Janet et Cassie. Sa commode surmontée deux autres cadres. Une chaise avec les affaires qu'elle porterait dans la journée. Quelques posters de nébuleuses aux murs qui reflétaient dans la pénombre la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte.

Stop ! La… quoi ? La lumière qui filtrait sous la porte, se répéta t'elle machinalement, à voix haute. Tout d'un coup elle prit conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle voyait. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet : plus de doute possible. Elle voyait de nouveau. Elle faillit hurler de joie mais se retint, jugeant que cela risquait d'en effrayer plus d'un. Elle s'accorda tout de même un petit saut euphorique avant de foncer se débarbouiller, enfiler son treillis et se maquiller. Elle marqua une hésitation devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. Elle était contente bien sûr mais elle appréhendait un peu. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de… voir.

Elle se décida finalement et se retrouva peu de temps après, arpentant les couloirs, distribuant de grand sourires et répondant avec chaleur aux salutations qu'on lui adressait. C'est dans cet état quasiment jubilatoire qu'elle rencontra le général au détour d'un croisement. Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver là songea t'elle avec amusement en notant son air égaré et quelque peu gêné. Elle le salua très professionnellement puis continua son chemin. Direction le bureau de Daniel. Il devait y être étant donné l'heure et se préparait sûrement à aller la chercher.

Mais avant qu'elle n'y soit parvenue elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras et l'obliger doucement à se retourner. Le général O'Neill. Forcément. Moins stupéfait que lors de leur dernière rencontre et bien moins mal à l'aise que lors de la précédente. Il était… étonné. Elle pouvait aisément le comprendre du reste. Elle-même était étonnée de son propre geste.

- (Jack, hésitant) Carter ?

- (Sam, sans se départir de son sourire) Oui ?

- (Jack, la désignant de la main) Vous… vous…

- (Sam, haussant un sourcil, ironique) Je… ?

- (Jack, se reprenant) Vous voyez ?

La question lui sembla de prime abord incongrue puis elle réfléchit : ok, peut-être pas si incongrue que ça.

- (Sam) Effectivement.

- (Jack, passant une main dans ses cheveux) Mais… depuis quand ?

Elle fut tentée de lui répondre fraîchement « depuis 5 jours », afin de souligner le fait qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté depuis une semaine. Mais, d'humeur magnanime et se rappelant qu'il s'agissait toujours de son supérieur hiérarchique, elle opta pour la vérité.

- (Sam, jetant un cou d'œil à sa montre) Depuis environ trois quarts d'heure.

- (Jack, encore sous le choc) Comment… ?

- (Sam) Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, général.

- (Jack, retrouvant son professionnalisme) Et vous allez où comme ça ?

- (Sam, comme si cela coulait de source) Voir Daniel.

- (Jack) Et pourquoi pas moi ?

- (Sam, penchant la tête sur le côté) Pourquoi vous ?

- (Jack, haussant légèrement le ton) Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique.

- (Sam, sans se laisser démonter) Mais vous êtes déjà au courant. Je vous ai croisé tout à l'heure.

- (Jack, passant une main sur sa nuque) Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.

- (Sam, narquoise) Je ne suis pas malade.

- (Jack, amusé) Non, vous ne l'êtes plus.

La situation leur paraissait assez saugrenue. A tous les deux. Une conversation si désespérément banale et plate. Alors qu'ils auraient pu avoir tant de chose à se dire…

- (Sam, cédant) J'y passerais si vous y tenez tant que ça. (se redressant) Mais pour l'instant je vais voir Daniel.

Il abdiqua. De toutes façons, qu'aurait-il bien pu faire d'autre ? Elle devait certainement bien assez le détester comme ça sans qu'il se permette d'en rajouter. Et puis, avec cet air si déterminé et sûr d'elle, limite désinvolte, elle était si jolie. Il soupira imperceptiblement en la regardant s'éloigner de sa démarche gracieuse, s'attardant légèrement sur sa chute de rein avant de détourner les yeux, furieux contre lui-même.

Evidemment Daniel fut aux anges, tout comme Teal'c peu après. En quelques heures toute la base était au courant. Sam se rendit à l'infirmerie comme son supérieur le lui avait demandé. On lui fit passer toute une batterie de tests. Tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Et on ne trouva rien. Pas plus là que 10 jours auparavant. Ils auraient pu s'en douter. La jeune femme le savait mais un ordre restait un ordre même si il était déguisé en conseil avisé.

Ils étaient tous réunis en salle de briefing. Le général, SG1 et le docteur Bright. La réunion avait pour objet la brusque rémission du colonel Carter. Mais la conversation se résumait à un long monologue du médecin qui détaillait chacune de ses hypothèses – avant de toutes les rejeter – quant à cet évènement. Daniel et Teal'c faisait mine de suivre, l'air concernés. Jack avait décroché depuis un moment. Honnêtement il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire du pourquoi du comment. Sam était guérie. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Il lui semblait qu'on venait de lui ôter un immense poids des épaules.

Il lui en restait un se rappela t'il en faisant glisser son regard sur la jeune femme assise à sa droite. Elle n'écoutait visiblement pas non plus. Elle avait même l'air à des années lumière de cette pièce. Attendri, il en profita pour l'observer discrètement. Adressant de temps à autre un « Humm… humm… » au docteur Bright, comme si il prêtait une quelconque attention à ses paroles. … Cet autre poids… Il fallait qu'ils en parlent. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès d'elle. S'excuser de l'aimer. A quelle extrémité en était-il arrivé ? Bon, il ne présenterait pas ça comme ça mais c'est ainsi qu'il voyait les choses.

Il se demanda cependant si en fait le poids n'était pas davantage lié au fait qu'elle l'avait repoussé qu'à son propre sentiment de culpabilité. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté. Mais il en rêvait chaque nuit et le film qui passait dans sa tête devenait rapidement interdit au moins de 18 ans… Quand même, il avait réussi à ne pas déraper une seule fois en 8 ans. Enfin, il ne tenait pas compte de certaines situations qui avaient échappé à leur contrôle. Mais dans l'ensemble il savait relativement bien réussi à tenir son rôle. Et il n'avait fallu qu'il se laisse aller un millième de seconde pour que tout bascule.

Ça avait eu au moins l'avantage de lui avoir appris une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé. Pas consciemment en tous cas. Elle le tenait. Il était pendu à son comportement. Il n'avait jamais rien contrôlé. Ou si peu… C'était elle. Tout le temps. La preuve : il avait décelé une faille chez elle, fugitivement, et il s'y était engouffré. Rien ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas craqué si sa cécité ne l'avait pas poussée à se reposer sur lui. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, c'est lui qui en avait profité.

En réalité ce n'était pas tout à fait juste. Il avait déjà détecté une certaine faiblesse chez son second. Un an auparavant. Et quelque temps plus tard également. Mais il avait été fort pour tous les deux. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait. Et il n'était pas sûr que ça ait été forcément une bonne chose. Il fut rappelé à la réalité par un léger raclement de gorge caractéristique de l'archéologue sur sa gauche. Sortant de ses pensées il se rendit compte qu'il fixait toujours Sam et que la jeune femme le regardait à présent avec étonnement et non sans une certaine malice.

Il détourna immédiatement les yeux, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues – chose qui, dieu merci, ne lui était guère arrivé depuis l'école primaire. Se faire surprendre en pleine contemplation… voilà qui n'allait pas améliorer les choses. Daniel vint à son secours.

- (Daniel, légèrement ironique) Le docteur Bright a finit.

- (Jack, sur le même ton) Merci Daniel.

Ça, ça ne l'avançait absolument pas. Il avait très bien assimilé le fait que plus personne ne parlait, merci. C'est les conclusions qui lui manquaient. Enfin, manquer… Tout était relatif.

- (Dr Bright, un peu pincée) Je disais mon général que nous n'avons rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qui est arrivé au colonel Carter.

- (Jack, faisant un geste impatient de la main) Oui, ça je l'avais compris. En gros, vous ne savez rien ?

- (Dr Bright, baissant les yeux) Eh bien… non.

- (Sam, intervenant pour la première fois) Je pense que c'était plutôt psychologique.

- (Jack, haussant un sourcil) « Psychologique » ?

Elle ne se laissait pas de pouvoir à nouveau contempler ses traits, de détailler ses expressions si particulières. C'était idiot, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher… Mais il valait mieux qu'elle fasse attention, pas question de se faire surprendre. Le général s'était déjà fait assez remarqué comme ça songea t'elle avec un sourire intérieur. Elle entreprit donc de fixer son regard autre part. N'importe où. Oh… quel joli dossier ! Elle s'empara d'un stylo et joua avec quelques secondes, sentant sur elle le regard de son supérieur. Il faudrait absolument qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui.

- (Sam, griffonnant sur le dossier devant elle) C'est juste une théorie. (relevant les yeux) Il faudrait que je vérifie certaines choses…

- (Jack, détournant son regard d'elle) Bien. (croisant ses mains sur la table) Donc le briefing est terminé. (se levant) Vous pouvez disposer docteur. (alors qu'elle partait) Daniel, puisque vous ne pourrez pas repartir tout de suite je vous suggère de prendre quelques jours de congé. Vous aussi colonel. Cette dernière semaine a été quelque peu… mouvementée. Teal'c, si vous voulez partir pour Chulak…

Le jaffa hocha la tête, Daniel eut un léger sourire avant de prendre ses béquilles et de se lever. Il se tourna vers Sam, son sourire s'agrandit.

- (Daniel) Et si on allait fêter ça au mess ?

- (Sam, enthousiaste) Et pourquoi pas à la maison ? (à Teal'c) Starwars ?

- (Teal'c, souriant à son tour) Avec joie colonel Carter.

- (Daniel) J'apporte les pizzas. (se tournant vers O'Neill) Jack, vous vous occuperez des bières ?

- (Jack, jetant une coup d'œil à Sam) Je ne sais pas Daniel, j'ai pas mal de travail et…

Il ne voulait surtout pas s'imposer, pas très sûr d'être le bienvenu chez son second en ce moment. Mais la jeune femme lui adressa un léger signe de tête encourageant.

- (Jack, avec un léger sourire) D'accord.

- (Daniel) Ok, super !

Daniel était visiblement très content de lui. Le général s'en amusa en secouant la tête puis reporta son attention sur Sam. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau. Elle pensait de même et invita Daniel et Teal'c à quitter la salle d'un signe de la main. Ses deux amis obtempérèrent. Enfin, à vrai dire, Teal'c poussa un Daniel plutôt récalcitrant en dehors de la pièce. Les deux militaires restèrent donc tous les deux, seuls. Ils se tenaient le plus éloignés possible l'un de l'autre. Laissant entre eux toute la longueur de la table, dans un silence relativement pesant.

Lui, il voulait avant tout s'excuser. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'elle lui pardonne. Elle, elle voulait savoir. Savoir si elle avait raison. Si ses longues heures de réflexions nocturnes n'avaient pas été vaines. Si vraiment il l'attendait. Si il suffisait qu'elle lui tende la main pour qu'il s'en saisisse. Oui c'était très peu probable. Oui, c'était irréaliste, voire même utopique. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache, maintenant. Il lui semblait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout valait mieux que l'incertitude. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle avait parfaitement conscience que la réponse du général ne lui plairait pas…

- (Jack) Je suis content que vous alliez mieux.

Sa voix chaude et teintée d'inquiétude la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle sourit machinalement. Mais immédiatement après son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Elle fut prise d'une bouffée d'angoisse. Peut-être qu'elle ne préférait pas savoir en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'il était encore temps de faire machine arrière. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Il l'observait, l'air soucieux.

- (Sam, fixant résolument le sol) Moi aussi, je suis contente que tout ça soit fini.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte du double sens que pouvait revêtir ses paroles. Enfin, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il le saisisse. A part si il lisait dans ses pensées… Il ne pouvait pas, hein ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Il devenait urgent qu'elle se reprenne. En relevant les yeux elle constata qu'il se tenait à présent debout devant la vitre donnant sur la salle de la porte. Les jambes légèrement écartées. Les mains dans ses poches. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand il prit la parole.

- (Jack, lui tournant résolument le dos) Je suis désolé Carter.

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce à quoi il pouvait bien faire allusion. Et puis elle trouva. Evidemment. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé tout de suite ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule chose. Cette chose là… Très bien, si il voulait en parler c'était parfait. Elle aussi le désirait. Mais pas comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'excuse. S'il s'excusait c'est qu'il regrettait. Et si il regrettait…

- (Jack) C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du agir ainsi. J'ai… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je voudrais que vous acceptiez mes excuses, que vous me pardonniez ce… faux pas.

Son ton était neutre et détaché. Elle leva la main, comme pour l'interrompre mais suspendit finalement son geste. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais renonça également. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, retenant ses larmes. Un faux pas. Bien sûr. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Un faux pas. C'était une jolie expression. Une jolie façon de lui faire comprendre que cela ne devait plus se reproduire. Qu'il ne souhaitait pas que cela se reproduise. Jamais. Elle avait la douloureuse sensation qu'il venait de les condamner. Définitivement. Que pouvait-elle ajouter à ça ?

- (Sam, prenant sur elle) Ce n'est rien mon général. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. J'étais… C'est oublié.

Waow, elle ne se connaissait pas ce talent de comédienne. Comment sa voix pouvait sonnée si assurée, si calme, presque indifférente alors qu'à l'intérieur… ? C'était sans doute le principal avantage à être militaire. Une telle aptitude à cacher ses émotions, à rester maître de soi-même. Enfin, maîtresse d'elle-même, elle ne l'était sûrement pas. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle tenait encore sur ses jambes. L'orgueil sans doute. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre. Elle trouva même la force – ou la bêtise – d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

- (Sam) Ce soir, 19 heures chez moi. Je compte sur vous, général.

- (Jack, sans se retourner) J'y serais, Carter.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Un bref instant elle avait entendu comme un tremblement dans sa voix. Elle lui avait semblé vaciller. C'était une impression très fugitive. Elle n'était même pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle avait cru percevoir. Mais elle avait appris à y lire beaucoup de chose dans cette voix. Elle avait appris à voir à travers elle. Et ce qu'elle avait vu, là. C'était de la douleur. D'accord, ça n'avait aucun sens pourtant elle aurait pu le jurer… Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

- (Sam) Mon général… puis-je prendre ma journée ?

- (Jack, acquiesçant) Allez-y.

- (Sam, avec un faible sourire) Merci.

Merci… Alors qu'elle avait envie de hurler. De rebrousser chemin, d'aller le secouer pour le faire réagir un peu. Elle ne le ferait jamais bien entendu. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, pas dans son caractère. Et ça avait peu de chance d'aboutir. Au moins maintenant elle était fixée. Génial, non ? Elle était calme quand elle regagna ses quartiers. Etonnamment calme. Elle se fit même peur. Elle fit rapidement son sac, et y fourra rageusement le petit ours en peluche tout au fond. Elle passa ensuite voir Daniel et Teal'c. Ils se montrèrent un peu étonnés de sa soudaine décision mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

Le général passa la journée, cloîtré dans son bureau. Il devait se reprendre. Se montrer aussi froid et neutre devant elle, alors qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait et qu'il mourait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, de… Et il s'était excusé. Alors qu'il ne regrettait rien. Juste de n'avoir pas eu le courage de l'admettre. De lui dire la vérité. Alors qu'il en avait l'occasion. Peut-être la dernière. En plus d'être un imbécile, il était lâche. Magnifique ! « Un faux pas ». Où avait-il été pêcher ça ? Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment qu'il aurait eu plus mal si elle l'avait repoussé à nouveau ?

Sans doute… mais il aurait été sûr au moins. Sûr qu'il ne ratait rien. Sûr qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre espoir. L'espoir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y croyait plus. Pourtant avec elle, il y avait cru un moment. Mais c'était bel et bien fini cette fois. … Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas restée. Il préférait la savoir loin. Pour l'instant du moins. Il avait besoin de quelques heures avant de pouvoir de nouveau la regarder en face. Avant de pouvoir assurer sa voix en sa présence. Avant de pouvoir maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains devant elle. Il préférait la savoir loin mais elle lui manquait déjà…

Sam était rentrée directement chez elle, en voiture. Des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Après une semaine de ténèbres complètes, la lumière du jour lui semblait un peu brutale, inhabituelle. Ajouter à ça qu'elle n'avait que très peu dormi et qu'elle avait une furieuse en vie de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient relativement malmenés. La route lui parut étonnamment longue et sinueuse. Les dix premières minutes, son ouie aiguisée la faisait sursauter à chaque pépiement d'oiseau. L'odeur du moteur la prenait à la gorge. Très désagréable.

Quand elle arriva enfin à destination, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de poser son front sur le volant en fermant les yeux. Un sanglot lui nouait la gorge, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle l'avait trop fait ces derniers temps. Bien trop à son goût. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Enfin, là… elle avait une raison. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas pour lui. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit un jour sa mère. « Ne pleure jamais pour un homme, parce que le seul qui méritera tes larmes ne les fera pas couler. ». Elle sourit un instant. Sa mère n'avait sans doute pas imaginé ce cas de figure particulier.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que sa petite fille – âgée d'à peine 15 ans à l'époque – allait devenir le leader de l'équipe phare du projet le plus secret des Etats-Unis. Qu'elle sauvait la planète, qu'elle rencontrait des peuples extraterrestres, qu'elle faisait exploser des soleils ou encore participait à des courses en vaisseaux spatiaux… Bien sûr que non. Tout comme elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir qu'elle-même allait perdre la vie quelques semaines plus tard, laissant derrière elle deux enfants et un mari. C'est peut-être pour ça que cette phrase avait marqué l'adolescente qu'elle était à l'époque.

Le colonel Carter se décida finalement à sortir de sa voiture. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur, adossée à la porte, son sac à ses pieds, qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer en quittant la base. Elle avait été bien trop pressée de mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et le général songea t'elle avec désabusement. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas, hein ? Peu sûre de pouvoir tenir cette résolution si elle ne s'occupait pas rapidement, elle se prit en main. Il était 11 heures, les autres ne serait pas là avant 18h30. Tant mieux. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Bon, en premier lieu, le courrier. Elle s'empara de la pile qu'elle venait de déposer sur le guéridon et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Repassant au salon, un soda light à la main, elle prit place sur le canapé. Non sans avoir allumé son lecteur de CD. Pour l'ambiance. Robbie Williams. Elle laissa de côté les factures – trop déprimant – et les publicités – sans intérêt. Une lettre de Marc. Elle la lirait plus tard, elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Une carte postale de Carrie et Adam. Ils étaient en Italie. Une lettre de Paul. Une autre de Rachel et Annie. Quelques cartes de condoléances – en retard…

Un faire part de naissance. Voilà qui était déjà mieux. Sylvia avait eu un petit garçon finalement. Luc. Mignon comme tout sur la photo. Elle était heureuse pour elle. Son amie avait toujours rêvé d'un petit Luc. Depuis l'université lui semblait-il. Elle l'invitait à venir admirer leur petit trésor. Pourquoi pas ? Ça la changerait des massacres et poursuites habituels. … 11h15. Bien. Le répondeur maintenant. Elle l'enclencha avant d'aller inspecter son réfrigérateur et ses placards. Hummm… Pas brillant. En même, temps, après près de deux semaines d'absence…

_« Coucou p'tite sœur, c'est moi… »_. Elle sourit. Marc… Mais non, elle n'allait pas tomber en dépression. Mais oui, elle savait qu'elle pouvait venir à Denver quand elle le voulait. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de Pete avec lui. Grands dieux. Surtout pas. _« Sammy, ma puce, tu ne devineras jamais… »_. Elle secoua la tête, amusée en se redressant. Chris… il avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie. Encore une fois. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre. La propre vie sentimentale n'était pas vraiment une réussite. Loin de là. Elle le rappellerait.

_« Sam, je suis si excitée ! Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vue, chérie. Tu as reçu la carte de Sylvia ? Ce serait bien si… »_. Aller voir le nouveau né avec Paula ? Bonne idée. Ce serait sympa. Ça la changerait. Et elle en avait bien besoin. … Les messages suivants ne présentaient aucun intérêt. Un appel de son banquier pour lui proposer un nouveau placement, blablabla… Un de la salle de sport : son abonnement était bien renouvelé. Et le câble. Que pourrait-elle bien faire de 20 chaînes de plus ? Elle n'était jamais chez elle de toutes façons…

11h25. Pfffffff… Elle décida de faire un peu de ménage. Ce n'est pas que la maison en avait vraiment besoin mais 15 jours de poussière recouvraient les meubles et ça l'occuperait. Une heure plus tard, tout était propre. Et ce n'est pas sans une certaine fierté qu'elle contempla son œuvre en se passant le revers de son bras sur son front. Elle souffla un petit coup avant que son ventre ne se rappelle à elle. 12h45. Et elle n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner. Elle chancela. Oh, oh… Elle aurait peut-être du. … Elle réussit à dénicher un pot de nutella et quelques barres de céréales qu'elle grignota devant des dessins animés.

Après ça elle fit quelques – au combien indispensables – courses puis, à son retour, elle se fit couler un bain – indispensable également – et s'y plongea avec délice. Elle y « mijota » une bonne heure, sa laissant porter par la délicate odeur de gingembre se dégageant de la mousse qui la recouvrait et qu'elle s'amusait à faire voler dans la pièce. Une fois qu'elle en fut sortie et eut enfilé une longue chemise elle entreprit de défaire son sac. Chose qu'elle avait repoussé jusqu'à maintenant. Elle le posa sur son lit et le vida méticuleusement. Uniforme. Tee-shirt. Uniforme. Jean. Uniforme. Sous-vêtements. Uniforme. Ours en peluche.

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur la couette, le nounours dans la main. Son ours en peluche… Lorsqu'il lui avait donné, elle lui avait – bêtement – conféré une signification particulière. Elle avait cru que… Mais Daniel aurait tout aussi bien pu le lui offrir de la même manière « amicale ». Pourtant, elle, elle ne l'aurait pas regardé de la même manière. C'est certain. Elle caressa la douce fourrure rose du bout des doigts. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. C'est vrai qu'il était rose ce nounours. Mais de l'un de ses roses criards, « barbie ». C'était un vieux rose foncé. Elle n'en n'aurait pas choisi un autre. Elle l'adorait.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos en soupirant. Ça n'allait pas être facile… Enfin, puisqu'elle le savait maintenant, puisqu'elle savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, elle allait devoir faire avec. Donc autant s'y habituer tout de suite. Cette soirée serait une sorte de test. Il la considérait comme son amie. Parfait. Elle allait faire de même. Facile. Elle avait réussi à faire semblant pendant 6 ans – 8 si on croyait au coup de foudre. Elle pouvait bien tenir encore… un peu… A qui voulait-elle faire croire ça ? Sûrement pas à elle-même en tous cas. Ou alors c'était raté. Un ami. Bien, elle n'avait qu'à s'imaginer que c'était Teal'c quand elle le regarderait. Mmmm… ça n'allait pas être évident.

- …

- (Jack, amusé, posant sa bière sur la table basse) Combien de fois vous l'avez vu, déjà ?

Le général s'adressait ainsi à ses trois amis, les distrayant de la bataille que se livraient à l'écran Dark Vador et Luke Skywalker. Toutefois son intervention ne sembla pas les troubler outre mesure. Ils ne quittèrent pas des yeux les deux combattants. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur faire de fausses remontrances, Daniel, assis dans le fauteuil à sa droite se décala légèrement vers lui.

- (Daniel, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez) 7 fois.

Un léger sourire narquois étira les lèvres D'O'Neill avant qu'il ne reporte son regard sur le jaffa, sur un autre fauteuil un peu plus loin sur sa gauche.

- (Teal'c, reprenant une part de pizza) 15.

Le général leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en souriant. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme à ses côtés. A l'autre bout du canapé, lovée contre l'accoudoir, sa jolie tête penchée sur le côté, plongée dans le film. Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur à cette image si attendrissante à laquelle il n'avait pas cessé de jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil. Il était arrivé 3 heures auparavant, le ventre noué par une appréhension certaine. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir se comporter comme l'ami qu'elle voyait en lui ?

Finalement ça c'était bien passé. Teal'c et Daniel était déjà là. Il s'était vite mis au diapason de l'ambiance détendue qui régnait dans la maison. Deux énormes cartons à pizza étaient déjà vides ainsi que quelques canettes de bière et sodas light…

- (Jack, malicieux) Et vous Carter ?

- (Sam, baissant les yeux) 12 fois.

Trois paires d'yeux interloqués se fixèrent sur elle. Elle leva les mains en signe d'innocence un sourire aux lèvres. Ses deux coéquipiers se détournèrent bien vite mais le général continua de la contempler un moment, visiblement amusé et étonné.

- (Sam, se récriant) Hey, Teal'c l'a bien vu 15 fois lui !

- (Jack, cédant) Je vous l'accorde… (à tous) Comprenez-moi, j'aime beaucoup Starwars…

Trois paires de sourcils se haussèrent en accent circonflexe dans sa direction avant de se fixer à nouveau sur le téléviseur.

- (Jack) Ok, disons que je ne déteste pas ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous plaire au point de le revoir en boucle comme ça ?

- (Daniel) L'histoire. Vous vous rendez compte de l'imagination de George Lucas ? Toutes ses cultures, toutes…

- (Jack, le coupant, faussement désespéré) Ça va Daniel, j'ai compris…

- (Teal'c, posé) Les effets spécieux O'Neill, je les trouve très bien réalisés.

- (Sam, comme si c'était parfaitement logique) Harrisson Ford.

- (Jack, manquant de s'étrangler) Quoi ?

- (Sam, espiègle) Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que je regardais ça pour voir deux guignols se battre à coups d'épées laser et de courses en vaisseaux ? C'est un peu… commun.

- (Jack, insistant) Harrisson Ford ?

- (Sam, haussant les épaules) Et… ? (taquine, se détournant) Il était très sexy à l'époque.

- (Jack, faisant mine de s'offusquer) « A l'époque » ?

- (Sam, entrant dans son jeu) Eh bien, reconnaissez qu'il a pris de l'âge depuis.

- (Jack, souriant) Il a mûri.

- (Sam, l'air peu convaincue) Si vous le dites…

- (Jack, se rapprochant d'elle) Comment ça, « si vous le dites » ?

- (Sam, lui faisant face) J'aurais utilisé le terme « vieilli » au lieu de « mûri » mais je pense que c'est un point de vue…

- (Jack) Vous le trouvez trop vieux ?

Ah… nous y voilà. Forcément. Ça ne pouvait aboutir que là. Bien, si elle était son amie – et seulement son amie – il fallait répondre en tant que telle. Donc on ne rougit pas, on ne baisse pas les yeux, on ne bafouille pas et on se la joue cool. Détendue. Ok, ça pouvait se faire. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si il lui avait demandé si il était trop vieux. Heureusement. Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu retenir un « Non ! » certes très sincère mais peu adéquate. Inspire. Expire. Répond.

- (Sam, malicieuse, se détournant lentement) Oh non, il n'a pas encore dépassé la date de péremption.

Grand silence. Oups… elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort sur ce coup là. Elle échangea un regard complice avec Daniel qui – tout comme Teal'c – s'était retourné pour suivre leur discussion. Discussion devenue soudain bien plus intéressante à leurs yeux que les péripéties de la princesse Leia. Jack était tout simplement estomaqué. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle réponse. Elle avait bien dit ce qu'il avait cru entendre ? Et ces mots avaient-ils bien la signification qu'il leur donnait. Elle n'avait pas bu pourtant… pas d'alcool en tous cas. Donc… elle était sobre, consciente de ses paroles.

Ok. Intéressant. Il ne l'avait vu comme ça avant. Pas avec lui en tous cas. Mais ça lui plaisait. Ça lui plaisait parce qu'il se sentait proche d'elle et elle proche de lui. Le problème c'est que cette attitude elle l'adoptait avec Daniel. Daniel qui était son ami. Ainsi il se retrouvait dans la catégorie « ami ». Officiellement. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié pour tout dire… Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il l'avait cherché, certes, pourtant quelque chose le gênait. Forcément. Elle l'aimait « bien » et il l'aimait « de toute son âme ». Toutefois puisqu'elle se montrait si amicale il s'en contenterait avec pragmatisme.

- (Jack, souriant) Et à quand fixez vous cette fameuse « date de péremption » ?

- (Sam, idem) Ça dépend.

- (Jack) De quoi ?

- (Sam) De qui, plutôt. Ça dépend des gens.

Elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle. Ça allait trop loin. Trop vite. Quoiqu'elle veuille faire croire, il n'était pas Daniel et elle ne pourrait jamais le considérer de la même façon que Daniel. Cette discussion était… déplacée. Bien sûr elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Bien sûr dans d'autres circonstances cela aurait pu être amusant. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Elle le savait. La conversation prenait un tour bien trop personnel. Jack l'avait senti, d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait vu qu'elle n'était plus à l'aise. Il la comprenait. Il avait été surpris de cette brusque intimité qui s'était installé entre eux.

Trop rapidement sans doute. Ils n'y étaient pas prêts. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils y viendraient peut-être… Le général détourna donc la conversation avec légèreté sur un sujet moins sensible. La fin de soirée se déroula dans la même ambiance décontractée. Quelques affrontements amicaux entre Daniel et Jack, quelques regards amusés entre Sam et Teal'c… Ils ne se séparèrent que sur les coups de deux heures du matins, contents de leur soirée. Certains juste un peu plus perturbés que d'autres.

- (Jack) C'est hors de question !

Le ton du général était sans appel et son visage fermé. Le silence se fit dans la salle de briefing où étaient réunis SG1, Aldwin, Garshaw et un autre tok'ra. Il s'était passé un peu plus d'une semaine depuis la fameuse soirée. Teal'c l'avait passé sur Chulak, Daniel chez lui – et en avait profiter pour voir Sarah. Sam avait passé quelques jours à Chicago avec Paula, Sylvia et Annie. Le petit Luc était définitivement adorable et ce break lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Bien sûr, « il » lui avait manqué mais elle n'avait guère eu le temps d'y penser. Enfin si… mais moins que d'habitude.

Le général aussi avait souvent pensé à elle, à cette soirée, à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. A tout ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il n'aurait pas du faire, à tout ce qu'il aurait du faire et qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il avait appelé Daniel et s'était permis de lui demander des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Il avait su ainsi que Sam avait rejoint des amies. Il en avait été content pour elle, un peu triste aussi. Elle était tellement loin… Alors même qu'il avait tant besoin de la voir. Mais le fait est qu'il ne savait plus trop où il en était et la savoir trop près l'aurait sans doute déstabilisé.

Aujourd'hui, toute l'équipe avait été rappelée à la base à l'occasion de la venue des trois tok'ras. Sam venait de rentrer et Teal'c avait été rappelé de Chulak. A 10 heures ils étaient tous là, ils n'eurent que le temps de se saluer avant de passer en réunion. Comme Jack l'avait supposé, il ne s'agissait pas le moins du monde d'une visite de courtoisie.

- (Garshaw) Général O'Neill…

- (Jack, sec) Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai strictement rien à faire de vos petits problèmes. Où étiez vous quand Anubis à attaqué la Terre ? Où étiez vous quand Jacob Carter nous a aidé à repousser les réplicateurs en sacrifiant sa vie ? Et vous voudriez qu'on vous aide parce… ? (sans leur laisser le temps de répondre) Le colonel Carter vous a sauvé la dernière fois par bonté d'âme mais à sa place je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Bien sûr ils savaient tous que cette dernière affirmation était totalement fausse. Lui aussi les aurait délivrés. A reculons, certes, mais il l'aurait fait. Sam baissa la tête en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, Teal'c était impassible, Daniel blasé et les tok'ras un peu confus. Dans la mesure ou un tok'ra pouvait être confus – très légèrement et très fugitivement.

- (Garshaw) Croyez bien que nous comprenons votre point de vue mais nous avions nos propres problèmes. Nous adressons encore toutes nos condoléances au colonel Carter et toute notre gratitude. Nous somme ici parce que nous n'avons personne pour exécuter cette mission, mais comprenez que vous êtes aussi concerné que nous dans le cas présent.

Sentant que le général allait ouvrir la bouche et certainement pas à très bon escient, Sam prit la parole.

- (Sam, posément) Général, je pense que la conseillère a raison sur ce point. Si Baal réussit à recréer des super soldats à partir de cette technologie, en plus de ceux qu'il a récupéré après la défaite d'Anubis, il finira un jour ou l'autre par les utiliser contre nous. Mieux vaut l'arrêter maintenant.

- (Jack, radoucit) Je suis d'accord mais il s'agit là d'une mission suicide. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que si il est relativement facile de s'introduire dans une forteresse de Baal, il est presque impossible d'en sortir.

- (Sam, sûre d'elle) Nous y arriverons général. Les tok'ras ont les plans du bâtiments et puis il s'est consacré aux super soldats cette fois, je ne pense pas qu'il ait recréé un laboratoire tel que vous l'avez… connu.

- (Jack, haussant les sourcils) « Nous » ? Carter, il est hors de question que vous y alliez. Votre épaule vient à peine de cicatriser et… c'est tout simplement hors de question.

Son ton n'était pas dur, ni sévère. La jeune femme ne s'en formalisa donc pas. Elle savait qu'il voulait juste la protéger. Comme un ami. Elle lui en était reconnaissante mais elle savait aussi ce qu'elle avait à faire. SG1 était la plus apte à remplir cette mission. Car mission il y aurait. Le général n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il fallait endiguer cette menace avant qu'elle ne s'aggrave. Si il rechignait s'était davantage pour contrarier les tok'ra. Et ça elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle leur en voulait aussi. Mais elle restait professionnelle.

- (Sam) Mon épaule va très bien général. Teal'c et moi sommes les plus à même de réussir cette mission, général.

Le jaffa, en face d'elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Jack soupira. Elle avait raison. Comme d'habitude. Mais vu ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu peur pour elle. Bon, il avait toujours eu peur pour elle, tout en sachant qu'elle était le meilleur soldat avec lequel il lui avait été donné de servir. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu si fragile il avait terriblement peur que ça recommence. Ce n'était pas digne du chef du SGC. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Daniel, resté muet jusqu'ici prit la parole en levant un doigt, comme à l'école.

- (Daniel) Excuse-moi ? Toi et Teal'c ? Et moi dans tout ça ?

- (Sam, souriant) Daniel, le médecin a dit encore au moins deux semaines avant de reprendre les missions. A plus forte raison celle-là.

- (Aldwin, intervenant) En fait, le docteur Jackson pourrait nous accompagner, il resterait dans le vaisseau avec moi et s'occuperait du contact radio. Si cela ne pose pas de problème…

- (Jack, le regard noir) Bien voyons… vous embarquez ma meilleure équipe alors qu'ils sont à peine remis de leur dernière mission, tout ça pour aller les jeter dans la gueule du loup, vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je vous lance des fleurs.

- (Garshaw) Donc vous acceptez ?

- (Jack, pince sans rire) Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

- …

Une heure plus tard ils étaient tous devant la porte. SG1 en tenue de combat, le général à leurs côtés. Il avait l'air soucieux. Quand le vortex s'enclencha, il se tourna vers ses amis. Il posa son regard sur chacun d'eux. Teal'c d'abord, très impressionnant, massif, une force calme de la nature. Daniel ensuite, il avait bien changé le petit archéologue maladroit qui avait fait la première mission avec lui… Et puis Carter. Sam. Toujours aussi magnifique. Elle avait bien changé elle aussi mais ça lui plaisait. Il aimait sa nouvelle assurance. Bon, ok, il aimait tout en elle alors… Les tok'ras passèrent la porte et les terriens s'apprêtaient à en faire de même, à leur suite.

- (Jack, du bas de la passerelle) Faites attention à vous et revenez entiers.

Il avait tenté l'humour mais personne n'était dupe. Sam et Daniel lui sourirent puis disparurent derrière la vague bleue. Il échangea un dernier regard avec Teal'c. Ils ne dirent rien mais le message était clair. « Prenez soin d'eux » disaient les yeux du général. « Comptez sur moi » répondaient ceux de Teal'c. Jack fut rassuré... un temps. Il faisait pleinement confiance au jaffa pour faire tout son possible pour protéger ses deux amis mais il savait parfaitement que Teal'c ne pouvait pas tout. Et que le plus grand danger pour Sam était peut-être elle-même : elle ferait tout pour mener à bien cette mission.

Quitte à prendre des risques. Pour se prouver quelque chose à elle-même. Pour prouver quelque chose aux autres. Peut-être à son père aussi… C'est qui était tout à fait ridicule. Elle n'avait rien à prouver. Mais au-delà de tout ça, il y avait autre chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Baal. Une forteresse au milieu d'une forêt. Cela évoquait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et il redoutait par-dessus tout que ses amis vivent une expérience similaire. En théorie la mission était simple. Ils devaient gagner la planète où étaient basés les tok'ras. Ensuite ils gagneraient la nouvelle forteresse de Baal en vaisseau.

Ils s'arrangeraient pour la faire sauter et repartiraient comme ils étaient venus. Très simple donc. En théorie. Mais en pratique… En plus ils ne pouvaient absolument pas prévoir quand ils reviendraient. Le temps des allers-retours en vaisseau, le temps que le colonel Carter se familiarise avec les dispositifs explosifs tok'ras, le temps de s'introduire dans la place, le temps de poser les bombes. Dans moins de 6 heures sans doute, mais plus de 4. Ce qui représentait pour le général au minimum 4 longues heures à tourner en rond et à se ronger les sangs. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ça !

De toutes façons, il y avait toujours un problème. Forcément. Elle pu le prédire celui-là. Oh, oui, tout c'était bien passé… jusqu'à un certain point. Enfin, ils avaient l'habitude avec les tok'ras. Mais ça devenait un peu lassant. Tout s'était bien passé donc. Ils étaient arrivés en vaisseau sans être détectés. Normal. Teal'c et elle s'étaient infiltrés dans la base goa'uld après avoir avalé une de ses pilules qui les rendaient indétectables. Normal. Ayant tous les plans, l'entrée dans les bâtiments avait été relativement facile. Les jaffas étaient peu nombreux dans le complexe. Normal.

Ils avaient placé les bombes sans trop de difficulté et les avaient programmées pour dans deux heures. Ce qui en toute logique leur aurait laissé bien assez de temps pour partir. Oui mais voilà, ça s'était révélé une moins bonne idée quand ils s'étaient fait prendre. Le fait est que les tok'ras n'avaient pas tout prévu. Manifestement certaines nouvelles « inventions » du goa'uld leur avait échappé. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient à présent agenouillés devant Baal, tenus en joug par 6 jaffas et désarmés.

Pestant intérieurement contre les tok'ras sur 5 génération – oui, oui, elle savait que ça ne marchait pas comme ça, mais… – le colonel Carter échangea un regard avec Teal'c. Ils ne leur restaient qu'1 heure 43 avant que tout n'explose. Normal. Baal se leva de son trône et s'approcha d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- (Baal, ironique) Alors, que nous vaut cette visite ? Vous auriez du me prévenir, j'aurais préparé votre arrivée…

- (Sam, sur le même ton) Désolée, c'était sensé être une surprise.

Elle avait déjà constaté depuis qu'elle était à la tête de SG1 que l'humour – comme le pratiquait le colonel O'Neill en son temps – marchait assez bien dans ce genre de situation. Ça ne les épargnait pas mais ça avait au moins l'avantage de les détendre, de garder un minimum le contrôle de la situation et de faire passer l'angoisse au second plan.

- (Baal, amusé) Mais vous m'en voyez ravi.

- (Sam) Tant mieux. Et puis au moins, maintenant vous pourrez vraiment dire que vous nous avez capturé.

- (Baal, les mains derrière le dos) Ah, le général n'a pas aimé ma petite farce de la dernière fois ?

- (Sam, penchant la tête) Pas spécialement.

- (Baal, s'arrêtant devant elle) Quoi, il ne partage pas mon sens de l'humour ?

- (Sam) Ça dépend. Vous avez aimé votre ZPM déchargé ?

- (Baal, souriant) Pas spécialement… Mais maintenant vous êtes là.

- (Sam, entre ses dents) Génial !

- (Baal, faisant les 100 pas) J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venus seuls…

- …

- (Baal, pas démonté) Bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous répondiez de toutes façons. Nous trouverons vos amis d'une manière ou d'une autre… (aux jaffas) Emmenez-les en cellule pour l'instant. Je m'en occuperais plus tard.

Sam retint une grimace. Plus tard se serait sans doute trop tard… mais pas question de le faire savoir au goa'uld. Ils furent donc relevés avec brusquerie et furent amenés – avec plus ou moins de délicatesse – en cellule et y furent jeter sans ménagement. Une fois les jaffas partis, les deux terriens sortirent simultanément une petite radio de leur poche.

- (Sam/Teal'c, en même temps) J'ai réussi à garder ça…

Ils se sourirent devant cet indice d'une pensée stratégique commune et se détendirent légèrement.

- (Sam, dans sa radio, doucement) Daniel, tu m'entends ?

_- (Daniel, inquiet) Sam, que se passe t'il ? Vous devriez déjà être de retour._

- (Sam, grimaçant) Il y a eu quelques complications. Il faut que vous partiez.

_- (Daniel, choqué) Quoi ? Sans vous ? Il n'en est pas question !_

- (Sam, soupirant, fermant les yeux un instant) Daniel, c'est un ordre que je te donne. Baal sait que vous êtes là, il doit déjà vous chercher et ne tardera pas à vous trouver.

_- (Daniel, se calmant) Mais vous ?_

- (Sam) L'explosion désactivera tous les systèmes de sécurité, on se débrouillera.

_- (Daniel, déterminé) Je vais venir vous chercher._

- (Sam, secouant la tête) Non, ne soit pas stupide. Vous devez quitter la planète.

_- (Daniel, énergique) Vous aussi !_

- (Sam) Nous passerons par la porte.

_- (Daniel, absolument pas convaincu) Vous n'y arriverez pas, c'est ridicule._

Le colonel Carter jeta un coup d'œil à Teal'c. Il semblait penser comme elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas nier qu'il y avait relativement peu de chance pour qu'ils y arrivent mais dans le cas présent l'archéologue ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Ils comprenaient cependant parfaitement les inquiétudes et la frustration de leur ami.

- (Sam, reprenant la radio, plus doucement) Daniel, je t'en pris… ça ne sert à rien qu'on se fasse tous prendre. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Baal sait sûrement que nous sommes en train de vous parler à l'heure actuelle.

_- (Daniel, suppliant) Sam…_

- (Sam, se voulant rassurante) Daniel, on va s'en sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. … Daniel, nous n'avons pas le choix et toi nous plus.

_- (Daniel, abdiquant) Je sais … Nous allons y aller mais promettez-moi de rester en vie._

- (Sam, attendrie) Promis.

- …

_- (Daniel, peu convaincu) Hummm… Bonne chance._

- (Sam, souriant) A vous aussi.

Ils avaient tous pleinement conscience qu'elle n'était absolument pas en mesure de promettre une telle chose mais le faire lui donnait un aspect concret et, quelque part, rassurant. Nouvel échange de regards avec Teal'c. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls. L'unique point positif – si tant est qu'il puisse être considéré comme tel – c'est que Baal ne pourrait pas trouver leurs bombes. Le goa'uld se doutait certainement qu'ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour visiter mais ils ne pourrait pas trouver les bombes. Pas toutes en tous cas. Et le cas échéant – vraiment très improbable – il ne pourrait ni les désamorcer ni les déplacer.

Pas sans les faire exploser en tous cas. Il pourrait peut-être se sauver lui, mais tout le matériel et les technologies d'Anubis seraient perdus. Et c'était précisément le but de la manœuvre. Sam y avait veillé en modifiant quelque peu les dispositifs tok'ra durant le voyage. Les deux coéquipiers n'en parlèrent pas. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot en fait. Seulement quelques regards. Ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions. Baal était sans doute en train de les observer. Thèse qui se vérifia peu après lorsque deux jaffas firent leur apparition et « invitèrent » Sam à les suivre.

Teal'c esquissa un geste mais elle le dissuada d'intervenir d'un geste discret. Le visage de son ami se ferma alors qu'on la conduisait hors de la cellule. L'appréhension se lisait sur ses traits. Fait très rare. Mais il se rappelait de l'état de O'Neill après son séjour chez Baal. A l'époque le colonel n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien raconté de ce qui lui était arrivé mais tous avaient compris que l'expérience qu'il avait vécu avait été terrible. Et maintenant c'était la jeune femme qui était entre ses mains. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait subir. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose….

Le colonel Carter était attachée au mur par des chaînes qui se refermaient sur ses fins poignets. Un mince filet de sang coulait depuis le coin de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton. Sa joue était bleuie par un large hématome. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte. Son tee-shirt, déchiré par endroits, révélait de longues zébrures sanguinolentes. La jeune femme continuait pourtant de fixer fièrement le goa'uld en face d'elle, droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire ironique. Baal, un bâton d'électrocution à la main, semblait s'amuser de son attitude fière et désinvolte.

- (Baal, regardant le gant qu'il portait) Vous savez, c'est presque plus amusant qu'avec O'Neill. Evidemment je n'ai pas autant de produits et gadgets pour diversifier les choses et varier les plaisirs. Mais parfois je me dis que rien ne vaut une bonne veille séance de torture où l'on se salit les mains…

- (Sam, cynique) Vous m'excuserez si je ne partage pas votre enthousiasme.

Chaque mot lui coûtait énormément – mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait montré – et une intense douleur vrillait la moindre parcelle de son corps. Elle ne devait pas être là depuis plus d'une demi-heure mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Sa tête lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ses yeux se fermaient malgré elle. Elle luttait contre l'évanouissement. Ses jambes la portaient à peine et seules ses chaînes l'empêchaient de tomber au sol. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur, sans doute l'effet du bâton de torture, et cette sensation annihilait presque toute la douleur annexe liée aux coups de poing et de fouet répétés.

- (Baal, faussement compatissant) Ce n'est rien, je vous comprends. Et puis je ne me vexe pas facilement… (plus menaçant) En revanche je ne suis guère patient et votre acharnement à rester muette quant au motif de votre présence ici a tendance à m'agacer…

L'arrivée d'un jaffa le coupa dans son élan. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse puis le goa'uld congédia le garde avant de se retourner vers sa prisonnière avec un regard peu rassurant.

- (Baal) Bien, il semblerait que je doive mettre en terme à notre entretien pour cette fois. (s'avançant vers elle) Mais le colonel O'Neill a du vous dire que je finissais toujours ce que je commence. Alors je le vous le demanderais encore une fois : qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici ?

- (Sam, puisant dans ses dernières ressources) Du tourisme...

- (Baal) Mauvaise réponse.

Elle sut ce qu'il allait faire avant même qu'il ne lève la main et envoie sur elle le rayon meurtrier de son gant goa'uld. Elle garda les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible, soutenant son regard, mais bientôt la sensation fut intenable et elle dut les fermer et se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Elle ne voulait pas. Pas question de se montrer faible devant lui. Mais bientôt la douleur sembla s'estomper. Elle sombra lentement dans les ténèbres et se laissa glisser avec une désagréable sensation de vide et de froid. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle mourait. Elle espérait juste que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de la mort elle-même. Elle était un soldat. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait à chaque fois qu'elle passait la porte. Objectivement elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre. Pas de mari, pas d'enfant… Elle se souvint de cette fois-là, huit ans plus tôt. Dans cette grotte gelée. Lorsqu'elle avait dit au colonel qu'elle n'avait aucun regret face à la mort. Il lui avait répondu qu'il n'en avait pas non plus, sauf celui de mourir. C'était comme ça qu'elle le ressentait aujourd'hui. Elle ne regrettait rien de ce qu'elle laissait sur Terre. Même si ses amis lui manqueraient tous énormément et qu'elle ne voudrait à aucun prix les faire souffrir. Non, ce qu'elle regretterait, elle, c'est ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Par manque de temps, d'occasion ou de courage…

Elle se retrouva brusquement – et sans aucune transition – dans la pièce blanche de ses rêves. C'était la même. Exactement. Elle en était sûre. Bien qu'en théorie rien ne différencie une pièce blanche d'une autre pièce blanche. Et bien que l'endroit où elle se trouvait ne puisse pas être tout à fait qualifié de « pièce ». C'était un univers blanc. Pas de plafond, pas de sol, pas de mur, pas de limites quelconque. Juste du blanc. Ok, donc à priori elle n'était pas morte. Enfin… elle ne savait plus trop en fait. Mais elle n'avait plus mal. C'était sa seule certitude. Et c'était plutôt un mieux.

Maintenant elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici. Quoique fut cet « ici ». Elle fit quelques pas, bien que persuadée de l'inutilité de cette action. Elle ne comprenait pas. La seconde précédente elle succombait dans une geôle goa'uld et l'instant d'après elle était là. Cherchez l'erreur. … Elle s'interrogeait sur ce sur quoi elle marchait – puisqu'il n'y avait pas de « plancher » apparent – quand une forme lumineuse apparut devant elle. Elle n'eut pas à s'interroger longuement. Vu l'aspect de l'apparition, il n'y avait pas 36 solutions. Elle avait déjà vu ça auparavant.

Un ancien. Ou plutôt une ancienne en fait… Elle était habillée exactement comme la femme de son rêve. Son visage était peint de la même expression. A la différence près que la femme de son rêve était… elle. Et que cette femme là ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Elle était manifestement plus âgée. Et un peu plus brune. L'apparition s'avança vers elle et lui sourit presque maternellement. Sam ne songea pas à reculer. Elle n'avait pas peur, sa présence l'apaisait, lui faisait du bien. Et puis reculer pour aller où de toutes façons ? La voix de l'inconnue s'éleva, douce et mélodieuse.

- (Femme) Samantha…

Bien, elle connaissait son nom. Parfait. Elle en revanche ne connaissait pas le sien. Enfin elle avait bien une idée mais ne préférait pas s'avancer.

- (Femme, reprenant) Je suis Oma Dessala.

Ah, c'était déjà ça. Une amie de Daniel. Les amis de Daniel étaient un peu ses amis, non ? Et puis Oma Dessala était « gentille », non ?

- (Oma, s'approchant encore) Tu ne risques rien ici.

- (Sam, la fixant) Je sais.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait dit ça mais elle le pensait. Tout cet univers lui était familier à présent et elle se sentant étrangement en sécurité aux côtés de la femme au regard si doux qui lui faisait face.

- (Sam) Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je suis morte ?

- (Oma) Oui mais je ne te proposerais pas de t'élever car ton voyage sur Terre est loin d'être achevé. Tu vas revivre.

Bien sûr… le sarcophage. Baal en raffolait. Ce n'était pas un scoop. Il lui avait dit d'ailleurs – à mi-mot – qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Une autre question lui vint cependant à l'esprit.

- (Sam) Alors pourquoi… ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi sommes nous ici puisque…

L'ancienne la coupa d'un léger geste de la main. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et pencha la tête. Sam ne bougea pas, comme hypnotisée par chaque geste de la femme. Tout cela lui semblait tellement surréaliste. Bon typiquement ça l'était parce que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une hallucination. Un univers imaginaire, un être élevé…

- (Oma) Tu n'as donc rien appris ?

- (Sam, fronçant les sourcils) Rien appris à quel sujet ?

Oma Dessala se contenta de sourire. Sam avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en elle rien qu'en posant son regard sur elle. Ce qui aurait pu lui paraître désagréable en temps normal lui paraissait maintenant réconfortant. Mais là elle ne voyait vraiment pas à quoi elle pouvait bien faire allusion.

- (Oma, s'éloignant de quelques pas, souriant) Samantha… Je pensais que tu avais compris.

- (Sam, de plus en plus perdue) Compris quoi ?

- (Oma, souriant toujours) Tu cherchais une réponse. Tu l'avais trouvée. Pourquoi avoir renoncé ?

- (Sam, penchant la tête sur le côté) De quoi parlez-vous exactement ?

- (Oma, s'estompant) On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur.

La silhouette de la femme disparaissait peu à peu dans un nuage vaporeux. Sam tendit la main vers la forme lumineuse qu'elle était à présent. Cherchant à la toucher. Sans succès. Elle comprenait de moins en moins. Se pouvait t'il qu'elle parle de sa cécité momentanée ? Du général ?

- (Sam) Mais je…

- (Oma, la coupant en s'élevant) Réfléchissez-y…

- (Sam, faisant un pas en avant) Non, attendez !

Mais elle était de nouveau seule. L'ancienne avait disparu dans un éclair éblouissant. Comme dans son rêve. Ça devenait lassant ça aussi. Ces extraterrestres… tous les mêmes ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Elle n'aurait pas pu être un peu plus explicite, non ? Et puis est-ce que tout cela était bien réel ? N'était-ce pas simplement un rêve de plus ? Pourquoi Oma Dessala serait-elle venue la voir, elle ? Comment savait-elle pour ce qui s'était passé ? Comment… ? Elle sentait venir un horrible mal de tête. … Mais ses questions passèrent rapidement au second plan lorsqu'elle sentit un froid intense la gagner à nouveau.

Elle chancela et tendit instinctivement les mains mais elle n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Elle tomba à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains. La douleur était insupportable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les yeux clos. Et puis peu à peu le blanc disparut autour d'elle. Remplacé par les ténèbres. L'obscurité… Mais elle n'y prêta guère d'attention. Elle avait bien trop mal. Et puis elle s'effondra, ce fut le noir total.

- (X) Colonel Carter ? Colonel Carter ? Samantha ?

La voix lui parvenait très vaguement et elle mit un certain temps à identifier la personne qui lui correspondait. Teal'c… Cette réponse fut confirmée quand elle entrouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et que se dessina devant elle la silhouette massive et rassurante du jaffa. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières de façon à ce que le voile opaque qui gênait sa vue disparaisse. Elle était allongée sur une surface dure. Sa tête était encore douloureuse. Le sarcophage. Elle tenta de se relever mais la pièce tourna dangereusement autour d'elle. Teal'c l'aida doucement à se redresser. Teal'c ?

- (Sam, se passant une main sur le visage) Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Son ami lui désigna deux jaffas derrière lui.

- (Teal'c) Ils font partis de la rébellion. (l'aidant à s'extraire du sarcophage) Ils m'ont aidé à sortir mais nous devons nous dépêcher, il ne reste que 36 minutes avant que tout n'explose.

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'appuya sur lui pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

- (Sam) Où est Baal ?

- (Teal'c) Il y a eu un problème dans un laboratoire, il a du s'y rendre. Mais ça ne durera pas.

Il lui tendit sa veste et un zat.

- (Teal'c) Nous n'avons plus le GDO, il faudra nous rendre sur une autre planète.

- (Sam, acquiesçant) Hummm…

Encore passablement dans les vapes, elle ne put rien rajouter et se laissa guider par son coéquipier dans la forteresse jusqu'à la sortie. Ils firent semblant d'être sous la garde des deux jaffas qui les aidaient. Heureusement pour eux, aucun super soldat opérationnel n'était présent sur cette planète. Ils évitèrent du mieux qu'ils purent les quelques gardes présents, éliminèrent ceux qu'ils rencontrèrent. Dehors, au contact de l'air, elle retrouva ses capacités et son esprit militaire efficace reprit le dessus.

Toujours grâce aux deux jaffas alliés ils gagnèrent la porte sans trop de difficulté, se dissimulant à proximité. Profitant de la panique créée par l'explosion de la forteresse ils purent l'activer et gagnèrent une planète déserte qu'ils avaient visitée quelques semaines auparavant avant de se rendre sur la base tok'ra. Ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre directement sur cette dernière et courir le risque que Baal en intercepte les coordonnées.

A peine Teal'c et Sam avaient-ils passé la porte et parcourut quelques mètres qu'ils furent encerclés par une demi-douzaine de tok'ras. Dès qu'ils reconnurent les nouveaux arrivants, les résistants baissèrent leurs armes. L'un des hommes s'approcha, l'air soulagé.

- (X) Nous ne vous attendions plus.

- (Sam, grimaçant) On a été un peu retardé…

- (X) Et la mission… ?

- (Teal'c) Le complexe a été détruit peu avant que l'on passe la porte.

- (X, hochant la tête) Très bien, suivez-moi. (commençant à avancer) Le docteur Jackson et le général O'Neill seront heureux de vous voir.

- (Sam, fronçant les sourcils, le suivant) Le général est ici ?

- (X, avec une légère grimace) Oui et il est furieux.

La jeune femme et le jaffa se sourirent, amusés et imaginant aisément Jack en train d'incendier les tok'ras à propos de leurs missions suicides, de leur égoïsme, de leur lâcheté, etc. Enfin, c'était le général et plus il était inquiet plus il était virulent. Garshaw et les autres avaient du passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

Dès que les anneaux les eurent « déposés » dans un couloir de la base, Sam se sentit happée par deux bras musclé et serrée contre un torse chaud. Jugeant qu'un tel débordement d'affection ne pouvait être le fait ni du général – à son grand regret – ni d'un tok'ra, elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Daniel et répondit avec plaisir à l'étreinte.

- (Daniel, l'écartant légèrement de lui, faussement menaçant) Ne me refait plus jamais ça. (la lâchant définitivement) Ne me refaites plus jamais ça, ni l'un ni l'autre.

- (Sam, souriant) Hey, on a tenu notre promesse.

- (Daniel, idem) C'est vrai. (la pointant du doigt, plaisantant) Il y avait intérêt !

Ils discutèrent ainsi quelques minutes, faisant progressivement retomber la pression de ces dernières heures, évitant les sujets épineux des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés chez Baal. Jusqu'à ce que Sam reconnaisse derrière elle un pas caractéristique. Son pas. Elle arrêta de respirer un moment, avant de réprimer un frisson lorsque sa voix chaude et concernée se fasse entendre.

- (Jack) Carter.

Elle se retourna doucement pour se retrouver face à lui. Il souriait. Elle en fit de même, lisant dans ses yeux les restes de l'inquiétude qui avait du le ronger durant leur absence. Elle n'était pas dupe. Une telle sollicitude lui faisait chaud au cœur. Même si elle n'était pas pleinement comblée par leur statut d'amis, cette amitié lui était précieuse. Il n'y avait jamais de grands épanchements. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de son supérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Un regard. Un sourire. Un mot. Tout était dit. Enfin… pas tout…

- (Sam) Général.

- (Jack, la fixant avec attention) Ça va ?

- (Sam, lui souriant) Très bien.

Elle sentit son regard glisser vers son tee-shirt, toujours déchiré mais laissant apparaître une peau vierge de toute plaie. Il eut un petit sourire amer. Il aurait tant voulu lui épargner ça. C'était certainement très utopique étant donné le métier qu'elle faisait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer à chaque fois. Et de désespérer à chaque fois.

- (Jack, désabusé) La magie du sarcophage…

Elle ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il savait ce par quoi elle été passée. Elle savait qu'il savait… C'était encore un de ces moments où ils auraient eu tant de choses à se dire mais où ils restaient obstinément muets.

- (Daniel, arrivant derrière eux et passant en bras autour des épaules de Sam) Et si on rentrait à la maison ?

- (Jack, souriant) Bonne idée Daniel.

Le colonel Carter était assise à son bureau. Un stylo dans une main. Un bloc note devant elle. Son ordinateur allumé. Pourtant elle ne travaillait pas. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Ils étaient rentrés de leur mission chez Baal 4 jours auparavant. Elle avait passé une nuit en observation à l'infirmerie – fait totalement injustifié selon elle. Les 3 jours suivants avaient été consacrés à l'étude d'un nouvel artéfact trouvé sur D2R211. Graham l'avait aidé pour le côté « technologique » et Daniel et Teal'c avaient planché sur la traduction des glyphes qui le recouvraient. Elle avait aussi accompagné pendant une journée une équipe de scientifique sur le nouveau site alpha.

Pour l'heure elle réfléchissait – pour la énième fois depuis trois jours – aux paroles d'Oma Dessala. Elle n'avait pas encore déterminé si il s'était agi d'un rêve ou d'une hallucination. Ou même de la réalité – ce qui lui semblait fort peu probable. Mais elle s'interrogeait sur le sens des phrases que l'ancienne avait prononcées. Avait-elle réellement trouvé la réponse qu'elle cherchait ? En un sens oui puisque le général lui avait bien fait comprendre que tout débordement serait qualifié de « faux-pas ». Pourtant Oma avait l'air de dire que la véritable réponse n'était pas là…

Ridicule. Ça arrivait à Daniel en général ce genre de chose. Et puis les anciens qui se préoccuperaient de sa vie privée… Ça ne pouvait être que le contre coup des évènements précédents qui l'avait faite délirer. Non ? Bon, elle aurait bien voulu croire que rien n'était perdu que… Mais elle se devait d'être réaliste. Pour elle. Pour eux. Pour sa propre santé mentale. En même temps – quelque soit la chose qui lui était arrivé – cela avait réussi à la faire douter. Elle ne savait plus. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Et pas moyen d'en parler à Daniel ou à Teal'c… Elle poussa un profond soupir.

- (X, adossé au chambranle de la porte) On travaille dur à ce que je vois, Carter !

Elle ne sursauta pas. Son inconscient l'avait entendu arriver mais n'avait pas pris la peine de prévenir son « conscient ». Comme toujours le ton enjoué et amical de sa voix provoqua en elle une réaction mitigée. Elle était contente de le voir. Elle était contente qu'il recherche sa compagnie mais elle ne savait plus trop comment interpréter ce genre de situation. Elle lui sourit néanmoins, comme pour s'excuser de s'être faite prendre en faute. Elle évita cependant de trop le fixer, parfaitement consciente de ce que son attitude nonchalante et naturellement charmeuse et sexy pouvait provoquer chez elle.

- (Sam) Vous désirez quelque chose mon général ?

Pour tout dire pas vraiment. Enfin si. Mais rien qu'il ne puisse lui avouer. Il était passé la voir parce que… il avait envie de la voir tout simplement. Ok, ce n'était certainement pas très bon pour son pauvre cœur qui ne manquait jamais de s'emballer à sa vue ou même au son de sa voix, mais c'était vital. Après tout, entre amis, c'était de choses qui se faisaient. Passer se voir pour discuter un peu, poser quelques questions sur le travail en cours, sur la santé… Et puis il devait veiller sur ses hommes. Bon, d'accord, ce n'étaient que de fausses excuses. Mais elles restaient valables malgré tout. Qu'y pouvait-il lui, si même sa raison refusait d'abdiquer ?

- (Jack, s'avançant) Savoir comment vous alliez… et vous rappeler que je vous attends chez moi à 19 heures 30. (malicieux) Vous n'avez pas oublié ?

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier une chose pareille ? Elle redoutait sans doute cette soirée autant qu'elle l'espérait. Leur deuxième soirée en tant qu' « amis »… en tous cas de son point de vue. Elle s'y préparait depuis deux jours. Mais ça leur ferait du bien, elle devait le reconnaître. Et puis c'était l'anniversaire de Jack aujourd'hui. Personne n'y avait fait allusion. Le général n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le lui fête. Cette pensée l'amusa.

- (Sam, lui souriant) Non monsieur. J'accompagnerais Daniel. On amènera le dessert.

- (Jack) Parfait. On commandera chinois.

- (Sam, faussement déçue) Comment, vous ne cuisinerez pas ?

- (Jack, sur le même ton) Quoi ? Vous aviez envie d'une omelette ?

- (Sam, penchant la tête sur le côté, amusée) Vous ne savez vraiment faire que ça ?

- (Jack, entrant dans son jeu) Si je dis non, je gagne quelque chose ?

- (Sam, faisant mine de réfléchir) Eh bien, tout dépend de se que vous saurez faire d'autre…

- (Jack, grimaçant) Heu… les pâtes, ça compte ?

Elle fronça le nez en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

- (Sam) Je crains que non général.

- (Jack, avec espoir) Et les plats surgelés ?

- (Sam, faisant un signe négatif de la tête) Non plus.

- (Jack, se prenant la tête dans ses mains, plaisantant) Arg… (se redressant, avec une petite moue boudeuse) Vous êtes dure.

Dieu qu'il adorait la voir comme ça. Si détendue, si proche de lui, si ouverte. Elle l'était beaucoup plus depuis quelques jours. Mais paradoxalement il la sentait s'éloigner de lui. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Bien sûr il qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle voie en lui un ami au même titre que Daniel et Teal'c. Mais même si dans un sens il était agréable de vivre des moments comme celui-là, savoir que ça n'irait jamais plus loin… Tant pis. Au moins il était près d'elle. Elle lui souriait, lui répondait quasiment d'égal à égal, prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner, à jouer avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. Et cela n'avait pas de prix.

- (Jack, reprenant, souriant) Je ne sais peut-être pas cuisiner mais je sauve le monde.

- (Sam, malicieuse) Je sauve le monde et je cuisine.

- (Jack, faussement fataliste) Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Vous êtes parfaite…

Elle haussa les sourcils en souriant. Elle se doutait qu'il ne parlait pas sérieusement. Et qu'en tant qu'amie elle se devait de saisir le côté « moqueur » d'une telle affirmation. Pourtant l'intonation de sa voix ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sincère que lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces trois mots. Vous êtes parfaite. Si seulement… Enfin, il fallait le prendre au second degré, non ? Donc il fallait répondre en conséquence.

- (Sam, faussement modeste) Je sais.

- (Jack, la taquinant) Vraiment ?

Sur ce il quitta rapidement la pièce tandis qu'elle cherchait manifestement du regard quelque chose à lui lancer. Il fit néanmoins marche arrière et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- (Jack, souriant) Et ne soyez pas en retard !

- (Jack, ouvrant la porte) Ah, je le savais ! Vous êtes en retard…

La fin de la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il laissait son regard s'égarer sur la vision idyllique qui lui faisait face. Sam et Daniel se tenaient sur le perron. L'archéologue avait un grand sac à la main et un large sourire plaqué sur le visage. Ce n'était pas lui qui retint l'attention du général mais la jeune femme à ses côtés. Le colonel Carter, dans une ravissante petite robe d'été, lui adressait le plus renversant des sourires et un adorable regard candide. O'Neill ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa tenue légère en souriant complaisamment, s'attirant par la même une mimique ironique de la part de Daniel.

- (Jack, reprenant ses esprits) Bon, je vous excuse pour cette fois. (malicieux) Mais que ça ne se reproduise pas.

- (Daniel, avec un sourire en coin) Et on peut entrer maintenant ?

- (Jack, réalisant) Oh… pardon. (s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer) Allez-y. Mademoiselle, monsieur.

Sam passa devant lui, une douce odeur d'orchidée flottant dans son sillage. Il referma derrière Daniel puis les suivit au salon. Teal'c, rentré avec le général, était déjà là, assis dans un fauteuil. Il se leva à l'arrivée de ses amis et les salua en souriant. Ils lui rendirent la pareille puis la jeune femme se tourna vers Jack sans se départir de son sourire. Elle nota avec intérêt que ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur elle. Pour être totalement honnête, elle avait longuement hésité avant de choisir cette robe. Elle la jugea un peu trop… découverte pour la circonstance mais il ne s'agissait que d'une soirée « amicale ».

Mais son regard sur elle… Ce regard sur elle n'avait rien d'amical. Ou alors ils ne devaient pas partager la même définition du mot. Non, elle devait se faire des idées. Ils étaient amis. C'est même lui qui l'avait voulu. Un regard ne signifiait rien. C'était juste une saine admiration fraternelle, hein ? Un peu comme le regard fier et affectueux qu'avait eu Daniel en la voyant dans cette même tenue, un peu plus tôt. C'était encore cette hallucination qui lui faisait imaginer des choses qui n'existaient pas. Elle soupira intérieurement mais garda son masque enjoué avec une facilité qui la déconcerta elle-même.

- (Sam, prenant le sac que tenait Daniel) Où je mets le dessert ?

- (Jack, lui désignant la pièce d'à côté du menton) Dans la cuisine. (tendant la main) Vous voulez que je… ?

- (Sam, malicieuse) Non, non. Je connais le chemin, merci.

Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la pièce attenante, d'une démarche souple et gracieuse. Ensuite il la regarda évoluer dans la cuisine avec un petit sourire en coin. Un instant il s'imagina qu'elle était ici chez elle. Un soupir de béatitude incontrôlé franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne revienne sur Terre. Elle n'était pas ici chez elle. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas demandé mieux. C'était son amie qui déballait ainsi ses paquets sur le plan de travail avec des gestes précis et délicats qui le ravissaient. Une voix parasite le sortit de ses pensées et l'obligea à se retourner.

- (Daniel) Jack ? Jack, vous m'écoutez ? Jack !

- (Jack, avec une pointe d'agacement) Daniel ?

- (Daniel) Vous voulez quoi ?

Se doutant qu'il ne faisait pas allusion à l'aspect sentimental des choses et que répondre « Carter » serait assez mal venu, il se demanda de quoi parlait son ami. Cela dut se voir à son air perplexe puisque l'archéologue crut bon de préciser sa pensée en désignant le téléphone sans fil qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- (Daniel) Pour dîner... Le restaurant chinois…

- (Jack) Oh… oui. (faisant un geste de la main) Prenez comme d'habitude.

- (Daniel) Ok. (à Sam) Toi aussi ?

Elle acquiesça sans se retourner. Bon, son gâteau au chocolat était plutôt réussi mais elle hésita quand à l'usage des bougies qu'elle avait emportées. Le général allait détester ça mais en même temps… C'était son anniversaire. Et en tant qu'amie elle pouvait peut-être se permettre de le taquiner un peu, non ? Pffff… Pas gagné. Elle frissonna en sentant son regard sur sa nuque puis plus bas. Bizarrement c'était le genre de regard qu'il aurait pu avoir avant. Quand ils « flirtaient ». Avant Pete. Avant que le malaise s'installe. Avant l'incident. Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Mais alors quoi ?

Peut-être qu'il en faisait autant avec toutes ses amies ? Il avait un côté séducteur naturel et il aimait user de son charme, même inconsciemment. Bien qu'elle était persuadée que dans pas mal de cas il le faisait en pleine connaissance de cause. Enfin… Elle renonça aux bougies et allait se retourner quand la sonnerie de la porte la fit sursauter. Jack avait l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Ils échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant qu'il ne se décide à aller ouvrir. D'où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir la personne qui jouait ainsi les troubles fête mais en revanche elle avait une vue imprenable sur son supérieur.

Elle lut d'abord la surprise sur son visage. Ou même plus que ça… l'incrédulité. Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu créer chez lui ce genre de réaction. Ensuite elle le vit se reprendre et sourire. De ce petit sourire en coin qui la faisait toujours fondre. Sam ! se gronda t'elle intérieurement, ce n'est pas le moment. Elle jeta un œil à Daniel et Teal'c, silencieux dans le salon. Ils étaient debout tous les deux, l'air aussi perdu qu'elle. O'Neill et son visiteur ne parlaient pas, se contentant de se fixer. Puis Jack disparut un instant du champs de vision du colonel Carter.

Elle en déduit qu'il avait du enlacer le visiteur en question. Elle se surprit à souhaiter qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une femme. Oui, c'était stupide et immature mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Aussi elle hésita quand son supérieur lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle finit par abdiquer et s'avança jusqu'à sa hauteur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'extérieur et son regard tomba son un homme d'environ 75 ans, grand, encore bien conservé pour son âge. Ses cheveux courts étaient blancs. Son visage était avenant et ses traits réguliers. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient encore de malice.

Il lui rappelait quelque chose… C'était lointain, fugitif, embrouillé mais c'était là. En l'observant elle recherchait dans sa mémoire d'où pouvait bien venir ce sentiment de confiance et de complicité qu'elle ressentait en face de cet inconnu. Et il semblait penser exactement la même chose. Il la dévisageait attentivement mais sans cette insistance qui pouvait rendre mal à l'aise. Il sourit soudain et son visage s'illumina, le lui rendant encore plus familier.

- (Jack) Carter, je vous présente…

- (X, le coupant, à Sam, souriant largement) Sam ! Ma petite grenouille !

- (Sam, hésitante) John ?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Il y avait plus de 20 ans que… Mais il ouvrit les bras avec cette expression paternelle et malicieuse qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle se précipita et se jeta à son cou. Il referma ses bras sur elle, la serrant contre lui et la soulevant de terre. Il l'écarta ensuite légèrement de lui. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient et un merveilleux sourire avait vu le jour sur ses lèvres. Il l'observa un moment avec ravissement avant de passer une main sur sa joue avec émotion.

- (John) Mon dieu, comme tu as changé… Tu es magnifique !

Elle baissa les yeux en rosissant. Avant de les relever brusquement, se rendant compte de la situation. Elle se tourna avec une certaine appréhension vers le général. Qu'est-ce que John pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Quel pouvait bien être leur lien ? Soudain une évidence lui sauta aux yeux. C'était moins évident maintenant avec l'air ahuri qu'affichait son supérieur mais leurs traits, leurs yeux, leurs sourires… Elle se demandait même comment elle n'y avait pas songé avant. Peut-être l'avait-elle enfoui trop loin dans sa mémoire.

- (Jack, se passant une main sur la nuque, visiblement sous le choc) Attendez une minute… Vous vous connaissez ? (à Sam) Vous connaissez mon père ?

Oh mon dieu… Son père ? C'était très exactement ce qu'elle craignait.

- (Sam, pâlissant) Votre père ?

- (Jack, à John) Tu connais Carter ?

- (John) Carter ? (embrassant la jeune femme sur la tempe) Tu veux parler de mon petit ange blond ? Oui. Mais je ne savais qu'elle s'appelait Carter. … C'est Beth qui va être contente.

- (Jack, totalement perdu) Mais comment… ?

- (John, entrant en poussant Sam devant lui) On va attendre que ta mère soit là si tu veux bien. Isabelle et Tom nous rejoindrons.

- (Jack, pas vraiment ravi, fermant la porte) Quoi ! Isabelle est là aussi ? (légèrement agacé) Vous auriez pu me prévenir.

- (John, souriant) Ça aurait gâché la surprise. (espiègle) Et ça ne te fait pas plaisir de nous voir pour ton anniversaire ?

Son fils se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et le suivit dans le salon. Daniel et Teal'c s'approchèrent pour être présentés. Le jaffa esquissa un sourire de bienvenue. L'archéologue souriait déjà largement, amusé par l'étonnement et l'agacement manifeste de son ami. Il se présenta lui-même en tendant la main à John.

- (Daniel) Enchanté de faire votre connaissance monsieur O'Neill. Je suis…

- (John, souriant) … le docteur Daniel Jackson. Je sais. Appelez-moi John.

Daniel hocha la tête, lui souriant à son tour.

- (John, se tournant vers Teal'c) Théodore Murray je suppose ?

- (Teal'c, très cérémonieux) C'est exact monsieur John O'Neill.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil devant l'appellation mais ne s'y appesantit pas. Il se retourna vers Sam et lui prit la main avant de la regarder sous toutes les coutures. La fierté se lisait dans ses yeux.

- (John) Tu es devenue une superbe jeune femme. (taquin) Enfin ça j'aurais pu le prédire. Tu en brisais déjà des cœurs à 14 ans.

Elle rit à l'évocation de ce passé si insouciant. John… Elle se rappelait parfaitement de leur rencontre. Elle n'avait pas encore 14 ans. L'été commençait. Elle était venue dans le Colorado comme à chaque mois de juillet. Dans la maison de sa tante. Ses parents travaillaient. Son frère, qui l'accompagnait habituellement, avait à présent 19 ans et avait préféré partir faire du camping avec ses amis. Elle était donc seule. Oh, ça ne la dérangeait pas spécialement, elle aimait bien ça…

_Flash back_

Une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années, déjà assez grande et élancée marchait dans la campagne, le long d'un sentier bordant une petite rivière. Elle portait un petit débardeur clair et une salopette en jean. Son visage aux traits fins et réguliers, encadré par de longs cheveux blonds retombant en cascade sur ses épaules, était rehaussé par deux magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ou 15 ans mais son expression si sérieuse et décidée la faisait paraître plus âgée. Elle grimpa par-dessus une clôture sans aucun état d'âme, parcourut encore quelques mètres puis s'assis sur l'herbe, près de la berge.

La rosée faisait encore briller de mille feux l'étendue verte qui se prolongeait jusqu'à l'horizon. Le soleil était encore bas. Seul le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles perturbaient le silence ambiant. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête, laissant son regard s'égarer dans l'immensité du ciel. Elle s'assoupit un moment. C'est la sensation d'une truffe froide puis d'une langue sur sa joue qui la réveilla. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux un gros terre-neuve était penché sur elle. Elle ne s'en effraya pas, le repoussant juste doucement pour pouvoir se relever.

- (Sam, le caressant) Hey, salut toi. Ça va ? Tu es tout seul ?

- (X, derrière elle) Non, il est avec moi.

Elle se retourna, sur la défensive et sauta sur ses pieds. Devant elle, à quelques mètres se tenait un homme, qui pouvait avoir entre 50 et 55 ans, grand, poivre et sel, une canne à pêche à la main. Tout de suite il lui plut. Il avait l'air gentil, calme, intelligent, dans ses yeux brillait une lueur malicieuse. Sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle l'observa un moment, comme pour le jauger puis se rassit. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle en était sûre. Le chien vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux et elle le gratta derrière l'oreille, machinalement. L'homme prit place sur un petit tabouret pliant.

- (X, s'installant) Tu sais que c'est une propriété privée ici ?

- (Sam, regardant droit devant elle) Humm… oui. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour être tranquille. Et vous ?

- (X, amusé) C'est chez moi ici.

- (Sam, pas démonté) Oh… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous piquerais pas vos poissons.

- (X, ironique) C'est gentil.

- (Sam, malicieuse) Pas tellement, je ne sais pas pêcher en fait.

- (X, fronçant les sourcils) C'est vrai ?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit et l'homme s'en sentit peiné et coupable. Une telle mélancolie n'était pas faite pour un aussi joli visage. Il ne savait absolument pas qui elle était mais cette enfant touchait quelque chose en lui. Elle était si adorable… et puis cette façon désinvolte qu'elle avait de lui répondre, sans tomber dans l'insolence, lui plaisait. Quelque part elle lui rappelait son fils. Elle dégageait une douceur, une intelligence, une force hors du commun mais aussi une fragilité attendrissante. Elle avait l'air tellement seule. Il la vit cueillir une fleur près d'elle et en caresser les pétales.

- (Sam, pensivement) Mon père n'a jamais eu le temps de m'apprendre… il n'a jamais eu le temps de s'occuper de nous… C'est un militaire. Il est très occupé.

- (X) Et si je t'apprenais, moi ?

- (Sam, se tournant vers lui) Vous feriez ça ?

Son sourire le laissa un moment sans voix. Il songea intérieurement qu'il aurait sans doute pu faire n'importe quoi pour elle en cet instant. Une autre pensée lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, dans quelques années elle pourrait en faire marcher des hommes avec un sourire comme celui là.

- (X, souriant) Bien sûr. J'étais dans l'armée moi aussi mais je suis à la retraite, j'ai tout mon temps. (lui tendant la main) Alors, marché conclu ?

- (Sam, la serrant cérémonieusement) Marché conclu.

- (X) Au fait, je m'appelle Jonathan. Tu peux m'appeler John. (désignant le chien) Et lui c'est voyou.

- (Sam) Moi c'est Samantha. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sam.

- (John) Très bien Sam. Alors viens par ici, je vais te montrer comment on attache un appât…

Après cette première rencontre, ils se virent tous les jours. Ils se retrouvaient au petit matin, toujours au même endroit et ils ne se quittaient qu'au soleil couchant. Voyou raccompagnait la jeune fille à chaque fois. Ils passaient des heures à discuter tout en pêchant. Ils parlaient de leurs vies, de l'actualité, de leurs rêves, de tout et de rien. A midi ils grignotaient des sandwichs. Au bout de deux semaines la petite se débrouillait comme une chef avec la cane à pêche. Elle attrapait quasiment plus de poissons que le vieil homme qui faisait mine de s'en offusquer.

Un jour ils furent surpris par une pluie diluvienne qui s'abattit sur eux sans prévenir. Au bout de quelques secondes ils étaient trempés et transis. Ils se réfugièrent chez John, celui-ci jugeant que la maison de la tante de la petite était trop éloignée. C'est ainsi que la petite fille fit la connaissance de Beth. La femme de John. La vieille dame, tout comme son mari, tomba rapidement sous le charme de sa petite frimousse. Ils finirent donc la journée devant la cheminée, un chocolat chaud dans une main et une part de tarte dans l'autre. A partir de cet instant Sam alterna journée à la pêche avec John et journée à la maison avec Beth.

Elle apprit à cuisiner les gâteaux et les soufflées. Elle jardina aussi à l'occasion. Certains jours elle partait pour de longues ballades à vélo en solitaire mais la plupart du temps elle préférait rester avec le couple. Ils ne lui posaient pas de questions. Ils savaient juste que sa tante n'était pas très présente et qu'elle ne préférait pas en parler. Ses parents vinrent quelques jours durant lesquels elle ne vit pas ses amis. Mais dès qu'ils furent partis les bonnes habitudes reprirent. Les séparations furent dures à la fin des vacances. Mais l'année d'après le même schéma se répéta, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Malheureusement le drame qui toucha la famille Carter peu après rompit cette agréable monotonie. La jeune fille ne revint pas l'année suivante. Elle ne revint plus jamais. Elle ne revit plus le gentil couple qui avait rendu ses vacances si spéciales et qui avait joué, le temps de deux étés, un rôle particulier entre parents et grands-parents. Elle avait toujours gardé une très grande tendresse envers eux. Eux qui lui avaient permis de vivre les derniers instants de son enfance avant qu'elle ne tombe, de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit, dans le monde des adultes.

_Fin du flash-back_

Sam n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avec son supérieur. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle ne connaissait pas le nom de famille de John et Beth. Elle savait qu'ils avaient un grand fils dans l'armée mais ils ne l'appelaient que Junior. Jonathan Junior. Cela la fit sourire. … L'homme la lâcha finalement et invita Teal'c et Daniel à se rasseoir avant de se retourner vers son fils en souriant.

- (John) Alors, tu n'offres pas à boire à ton vieux père ?

- (Jack, encore un peu déboussolé) Heu… si, je…

- (Sam, le coupant gentiment) Je vais le faire.

Sur ce elle se rendit une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine. Officiellement pour faire du café. Elle avait surtout besoin d'être seule un moment. Tout ça était un peu trop pour elle. Elle avait toujours considéré John comme un second père. Objectivement elle avait sans doute passé plus de temps avec lui en 4 mois qu'avec son père en 35 ans. Mais apprendre qu'il n'était autre que le père de son général. De l'homme qu'elle aimait. De celui qu'elle s'efforcer de considérer comme son ami. Pourquoi tout lui tombait toujours dessus en même temps ? Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas être facile pour une fois ? Simple ?

Elle soupira discrètement. Malgré tout elle était contente de revoir John et bientôt Beth. Quant à ce qu'en pensait le général… Depuis le début elle avait su que cette soirée n'allait pas se passer comme prévu. De toutes façons, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Mais là elle devait avouer que c'était particulièrement compliqué. Bine sûr, ça n'arrivait qu'à elle ce genre de truc. Elle sentit soudain une présence dans son dos. Un bras autour de ses épaules. Daniel…

- (Daniel, à son oreille, malicieux) Alors comme ça tu connaissais Jack depuis plus de 20 ans et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- (Sam, sans se retourner) Mais non, pas Jack, juste son père. Je ne savais même pas que c'était son père en plus.

- (Daniel, taquin) « Jack » ?

- (Sam, secouant la tête, amusée) Daniel… Je ne connaissais pas le général, c'est mieux ?

- (Daniel) Du tout, je préfère quand tu dis Jack.

Il s'adossa au plan de travail, à ses côtés.

- (Daniel, souriant) Reconnais que c'est une drôle de coïncidence quand même.

- (Sam, soupirant) Ça pour une coïncidence…

- (Daniel, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez) Quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça amusant ?

- (Sam, haussant un sourcil) « Amusant » ? Non, c'est troublant, gênant mais amusant je ne vois pas.

- (Daniel, l'attirant devant lui en lui prenant les mains) Arrête, c'est pas si terrible.

- (Sam) Non, ce n'est pas terrible mais ça me met dans une position…

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna quelques secondes pour observer le général et son père qui discutaient au milieu du salon.

- (Sam, se retournant vers Daniel) Enfin, je suis contente de le revoir quand même. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à l'époque.

- (Daniel) Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

- (Sam, souriant) Longue histoire…

- (Daniel, idem) Dis toujours…

Depuis la pièce attenante le père de Jack regardait Sam et Daniel discuter dans la cuisine. Il eut un sourire paternel puis se tourna ensuite vers son fils avec lequel il parlait précédemment.

- (John, les désignant du menton) Ils sont ensemble ?

- (Jack, vivement) Non !

Il regretta immédiatement son emportement. Il ne voyait peut-être pas souvent son père mais ils étaient exactement pareil et ils pouvaient lire l'un en l'autre très facilement. Ce qui lui posait souvent problème étant donné qu'il détestait laisser transparaître ses sentiments. Mais là il se sentait vraiment coincé. Il allait devoir faire vraiment très attention. Il allait devoir surveiller chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses gestes et chacun de ses regards. Cependant il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Son père avait déjà tout compris. D'ailleurs il le regardait avec ce petit air mi-malicieux mi-ironique et content de lui si caractéristique.

Cette exclamation ou cri du cœur n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd… Et encore, si il n'avait pas connu Carter il lui aurait peut-être épargné quelques remarques bien placées – en tous cas pas en sa présence – mais là… Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ces trucs là ? Non, parce que, objectivement, qu'elles étaient les chances pour que son père ait connu 20 ans plus tôt la jeune femme à présent sous son commandement et dont il était – accessoirement – fou amoureux ? Oui, elles étaient minimes. Et pourtant…

- (Daniel, arrivant avec un plateau dans les mains) Et voilà, le café est servi.

- (Jack, à son père, l'invitant à s'asseoir) Les autres arrivent quand ?

- (John) Ta mère dans quelques minutes je suppose. Nous sommes à l'hôtel, non loin d'ici. Isabelle devrait arriver demain, elle a laissé les enfants à Paula et Henri.

- (Jack) A l'hôtel ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venus ici ?

- (John) Eh bien tu n'es pas souvent là et puis… (espiègle) On avait peur de te déranger.

Daniel dissimula un sourire en baissant la tête, prenant comme excuse le fait de servir le café. Teal'c en esquissa un lui aussi. Sam, gênée fit mine de s'intéresser au jardin et Jack fusilla son père du regard. L'archéologue s'assit ensuite dans le canapé aux côtés du colonel Carter. Teal'c et John étaient chacun sur un fauteuil. Le général avait pris une chaise.

- (Daniel, prenant la parole) Jack… on a commandé chez le chinois mais…

- (Sam, sautant sur l'occasion) On devrait peut-être vous laissez… en famille. Ça fait sans doute longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus.

- (Jack/John, en même temps) Non !

- (John, souriant) Sam, voyons… tu es de la famille. (à Daniel et Teal'c) Et puis je suis content de rencontrer les amis de Jack. Les rares fois où il nous donne de ses nouvelles il parle beaucoup de vous.

- (Daniel, malicieux, regardant Jack en biais) Vraiment ?

- (John) Et oui. Je suppose qu'il ne parle pas souvent de nous ? Oh, ne répondez pas, je le sais… Mais peu importe. (se tournant vers Sam) Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es devenue, toi ? Enfin, je sais que tu es dans l'armée. Et colonel avec ça. (affectueusement) Bravo.

- (Sam, souriant) Merci.

- (John, idem) Mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu t'engagerais. Je te voyais plutôt à la NASA. (aux autres) Déjà petite elle ne parlait que d'étoiles, de voyages dans l'espace, de théories compliquées…

- (Sam, malicieuse) Je suis entrée dans l'armée pour faire enrager mon père.

- (Jack) Ce qu'elle ne te dit pas c'est qu'elle est docteur en astrophysique, en mécanique quantique et en je ne sais plus quoi…

La fierté qui se lisait aussi bien dans ses yeux que dans sa voix n'échappa à personne. Surtout pas à son père.

- (John, une lueur espiègle dans le regard) Ça ne m'étonne pas. Petite elle était déjà très scientifique… mais elle était très douée pour la pêche aussi. (comme pour lui-même) C'est étrange mais je me suis toujours demandé qu'est-ce que pourrais donner votre rencontre. (à Jack, avec un petit sourire en coin) A toi et à Sam. J'ai toujours regretté que vous ne vous soyez pas connus. J'ai toujours pensé que si il y avait bien quelqu'un pour te rabattre ton caquet c'était elle.

- (Daniel, amusé) Et vous aviez raison.

- (John, à Sam, malicieux) Et côté vie privée ?

Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de café et reposa sa tasse en tentant de se remettre de cette attaque surprise à laquelle elle n'était nullement préparée. Jack avait eu une réaction similaire plus le plus grand plaisir de Daniel. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

- (Sam) Je… (baissant la tête) J'ai rompu avec mon fiancé après la mort de mon père. (difficilement) C'était il y a deux mois.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, retenant ses larmes, agacée d'avoir encore une telle réaction, deux mois après. Jack lança un regard noir à son père qui était désolé. Il ne pensait pas à mal et faire de la peine à la jeune femme était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Le général regardait à présent son second. Que n'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui à l'instant ? Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. D'une part à cause de la situation actuelle et du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et d'autre part parce que la dernière fois elle l'avait repoussée.

Bien sûr il aurait pu prétendre que l'étreinte qu'il recherchait à l'instant était purement amicale. Contrairement à la précédente. Mais c'eut été mentir. C'est donc non sans une certaine frustration qu'il vit Daniel prendre la main de Sam dans un geste de soutient purement amical, lui. C'est donc à Daniel qu'elle sourit et c'est ses doigts qu'elle enlaça aux siens, se faisant se serrer davantage le cœur du général.

- (John, sincère) Je regrette Sam. Je suis désolé.

- (Sam, avec un faible sourire) Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il lui sourit à son tour. La petite fille qu'il connaissait avait bien grandit. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme, toujours aussi intelligente, forte, douce et fragile. Ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de leur profondeur ni de leur éclat mais la lueur douloureuse qu'ils contenaient parfois témoignait des épreuves qu'elle avait du traverser. Ils savaient par Jack combien ces quatre là étaient liés mais il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il lui semblait que si un seul souffrait, ils souffraient tous. Comme si ils étaient liés par quelque chose de puissant, de fort et d'incomparable. Encore une fois c'est la sonnerie de la porte qui brisa le silence ambiant.

- (John, à Jack) Ah… ça doit être ta mère.

Jack s'apprêtait à se lever mais son père l'arrêta d'un geste.

- (John, s'expliquant) Je préférerais que se soit Sam qui y aille. (à Sam) Si ça ne te dérange pas chérie.

- (Sam) Non, bien sûr mais… tu crois qu'elle va me reconnaître ?

- (John, souriant) Evidemment.

- (Sam, à Jack) Général ?

- (Jack, gentiment) Allez-y.

Ce n'est pas sans appréhension qu'elle gagna la porte. Et si Beth ne la reconnaissait pas ? Elle aurait l'air de quoi ? Et puis comment allait-elle réagir, elle-même, sachant à présent qu'il s'agissait de la mère de son supérieur ? … Toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une dame de 70 ans, très bien mise à l'air encore dynamique et très souriante. Immédiatement elle reconnut les traits de la femme qui lui avait appris à faire des soufflés et tant d'autres choses... La visiteuse sembla s'en rappeler aussi puisque son sourire s'agrandit, ses yeux s'embuèrent et qu'elle s'avança pour prendre Sam dans ses bras. Elle répondit volontiers à l'étreinte en fermant les yeux.

- (Beth, murmurant) Ma petite colombe…

La vieille femme s'écarta ensuite légèrement et lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur chaque joue avant de l'éloigner davantage pour pouvoir la contempler à son aise. Le tout avec un sourire appréciateur et admiratif qui mit relativement mal à l'aise la jeune colonel Carter. D'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'elle sentit la présence de Jack derrière elle. Le sourire de sa mère s'agrandit encore, si cela était possible. Elle semblait aux anges.

- (Beth) Sammy… ça faisait tellement longtemps, tu m'as tellement manqué… Et toi, Jack, tu n'as pas honte de nous avoir caché ça ?

Les deux militaires froncèrent les sourcils et échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- (Beth, tendant les bras) Allez, venez-là tous les deux !

Ils obéirent machinalement et se laissèrent serrer contre la vieille femme. Se retrouvant par la même occasion l'un contre l'autre sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose. Elle les relâcha finalement, radieuse.

- (Jack) Maman… tu te rappelles de Sam ?

- (Beth, comme si c'était naturel) Evidemment. (regardant Sam avec tendresse) Ma colombe a bien grandit mais elle est toujours aussi jolie…

Super, elle qui n'appréciait que très moyennement d'être le centre d'intérêt… c'était un peu trop de compliments et de complications d'un coup. De plus elle n'aimait pas tellement les sous-entendus de la vieille femme. Elle avait la nette impression qu'elle se faisait de fausses idées sur sa relation avec le général. Si seulement… Et voilà qu'elle les regardait à présent avec attendrissement. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Elle quêta un soutient du côté de John. Mais le vieil homme souriait malicieusement, manifestement peu enclin à leur venir en aide.

- (Beth, entrant et se retournant vers eux) Vous êtes adorables ensembles.

Haussement de sourcil simultané. Un éclat de rire peu discret leur parvint du salon. Daniel dissimulait son hilarité momentanée dans une quinte de toux peu convaincante.

- (Sam) Oh mais nous ne sommes…

- (John, la coupant, avec un regard entendu) N'est-ce pas ? Toi, qui avait peur qu'il soit seul.

Jack ne voyait absolument pas où son père voulait en venir mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne faisait pas ça sans une bonne raison. Il n'aurait pas inventé une histoire pareil juste pour les mettre mal à l'aise. Surtout pas Carter. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Aussi, répondant à la supplication muette du vieil homme il s'empara de la main de Sam en se composant un sourire. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise mais, interceptant le regard de son supérieur, elle ne retira pas sa main. Quand bien même elle l'aurait fait, ça n'aurait pas été à cause d'un quelconque manque d'envie.

Ses doigts enlacés aux siens… elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Elle ne sentait que ça. Allons Sam, reprends toi ! Elle offrit à Beth son plus beau sourire en faisant fit du sourire ironique qu'arborait Daniel. Elle poussa le stoïcisme jusqu'à ne pas réagir lorsque que le bras de son supérieur se glissa autour de sa taille. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas prête pour une soirée entre amis mais alors ça… ça c'était carrément de la torture. Comment voulait-on qu'elle se le sorte de la tête dans ces conditions ?

- (John, à sa femme, prévenant) Viens t'asseoir.

Daniel et Teal'c se présentèrent de leur propre chef, la mère du général sembla enchantée et commença à discuter avec l'archéologue d'un voyage en Egypte qu'elle avait effectué récemment.

- (Jack, à son père, à voix basse) Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris ?

Il avait réussit à l'attirer discrètement dans la cuisine et avait l'air relativement énervé. Etre obligé de jouer les amoureux transis avec son second s'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire durant toutes les missions qu'ils avaient pu vivre. Il s'en était toujours félicité du reste. Non pas que le rôle aurait été trop difficile à endossé. Au contraire même. C'était plutôt la définition des limites du jeu qui lui aurait sans doute posé problème.

- (Sam, appuyant les paroles du général) John ?

- (John) Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache mais je vais vous le dire quand même. Vous devez le savoir. Jack, quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi nous sommes ici, je n'ai pas été totalement franc avec toi. Nous voulions te voir c'est vrai mais le fait est que ta mère est… malade. (avant que Jack puisse ouvrir la bouche) Laisse moi finir. Elle a des problèmes de cœur et elle doit être opéré dans dix jours. Le fait est que l'opération ne présente pas de risques particuliers mais à son âge des complications sont toujours possibles. Je crois qu'elle serait plus tranquille si elle pensait que vous… Enfin, ce serait mieux pour elle.

Génial. Le moyen de dire non maintenant ? Bon, avec un peu de chance elle n'aurait à jouer la comédie que quelques heures. Ouais. Quelques heures c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour sa santé mentale. Quand elle disait qu'elle n'aurait pas du venir… Jack se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche. La jeune femme était plus pâle qu'à son habitude, elle avait l'air déroutée mais pas particulièrement fâchée. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Mais comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ?

- (Jack) Ecoutez Carter, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire…

- (Sam, le coupant un levant une main) Ça va. Je peux quand même faire ça pour elle.

- (John, la prenant dans ses bras, souriant) Je le savais !

- (Sam, espiègle) Mouais… fais attention, tu me revaudras ça un jour. … Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- (Jack) Eh bien, pas grand-chose, je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par se tutoyer et…

- (Sam, le coupant une nouvelle fois) Non. (se reprenant, un peu gêné) Enfin si, mais je parlais du dîner.

- (John) Chinois c'est parfait, il faut juste commander deux plats en plus. Moi ce sera un nem impérial et du poulet au curry.

- (Jack, hochant la tête) J'y vais.

Il les laissa donc pour rejoindre le salon. Sam laissa son regard s'égarer sur la silhouette imposante de son supérieur qui s'éloignait. Elle s'attarda notamment sur sa chute de reins. Le treillis valait ce qu'il valait mais les jolies petites fesses du général n'étaient jamais aussi en valeur que dans un jean…

- (John, a son oreille, malicieux) Je l'ai bien réussi, hein ?

Elle sursauta et rougit violemment, honteuse de s'être fait prendre en plein « matage » de postérieur. Elle se retourna, prête à se justifier. Mais le regard rieur et le large sourire de l'homme qui lui faisait face, la firent renoncer. Elle sourit à son tour et lui répondit sur le ton de la confidence.

- (Sam, taquine) Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas faux, il n'est pas désagréable à regarder…

John se mit à rire et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de passer avec elle dans la pièce attenante. Daniel et Teal'c occupaient toujours chacun un fauteuil, Jack la chaise, Beth un côté du canapé et son mari ne tarda pas à s'installer sur l'autre. Il invita Sam à s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, près de lui. Ce qu'elle fit en secouant la tête, amusée. Bien sûr Jack voulut tout savoir sur la rencontre de Sam et ses parents. C'est le couple qui se chargea du récit. La jeune femme rajoutait des anecdotes de ci de là. L'archéologue posait quelques questions.

- …

- (Daniel, à Sam, plaisantant) C'est pour ça que tu sais aussi bien faire les gâteaux maintenant…

- (Sam, penchant la tête sur le côté) Et oui.

- (Daniel) Quand même, c'est étonnant que vous ne l'ayez jamais su avant.

- (Sam, souriant) A l'époque la seule photo que j'avais vu de Ju… Jack devait dater de l'école primaire, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans.

- (John) Quant à Sam, elle n'a jamais voulu qu'on la prenne en photo. Sans compter que nous n'avons jamais échangé nos noms de famille.

- (Jack) Ils parlaient beaucoup de Sam mais c'était toujours « la petite » ou « le petit ange », « la grenouille », « ma colombe »…

- (Daniel, espiègle) Ça doit être le destin.

Il s'attira le regard noir des deux militaires concernés mais n'en s'en soucia pas. Jack décida donc de reprendre les choses en main. Plus vite cette soirée serait finie, plus vite il serait débarrassé. De quoi, il n'en savait rien. Mais le fait de devoir faire semblant d'être avec Sam ne lui plaisait pas. Bien sûr il aurait pu en profiter mais pas dans ces conditions, pas en sachant qu'elle le ferait à contre cœur.

- (Jack, se levant) Bien, je propose qu'on prenne le dîner sur la terrasse. Le traiteur ne devrait pas tarder à livrer. (se dirigeant vers la cuisine) Je vous laisse vous installer, je m'occupe des couverts. (hésitant) Sam ?

- (Sam, se levant à son tour) Je viens v… t'aider.

Elle adressa un sourire d'excuse aux autres avant de le suivre. Elle ne savait pas tellement si c'était une bonne chose ou non qu'il se retrouvent seuls dans les circonstances présentes mais il était plus qu'évident qu'ils avaient certaines choses à mettre au point. Elle s'adossa au plan de travail, suivant des yeux la progression des autres qui se dirigeaient vers le jardin. Le général fouillait dans les tiroirs et les placards pour en sortir ce dont ils auraient besoin. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, en silence. Quand O'Neill eut fini de tout disposer sur un plateau il se retourna vers elle.

- (Jack) Ça ira ?

- (Sam, haussant un sourcil) Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? (devant son expression, baissant les yeux) Oh… ça... Oui, ça va aller. (avec un petit sourire en coin) J'en ai vu d'autres.

C'était bien vrai qu'elle en avait vu d'autre. Il y avait pire que de faire semblant d'être fiancer – ou presque – avec l'homme qui peuplait ses fantasmes. Il sourit à son tour et se détendit légèrement, soulagé qu'elle le prenne ainsi. Mais c'est elle qui avait raison de toutes façons, entre amis on pouvait bien se rendre ce genre de service sans qu'il n'y ait aucun sous-entendu, non ? Ouais, enfin de son point de vue il y aurait toujours certains sous-entendus, qu'il le veuille ou non.

- (Jack, se tournant vers elle) C'est vrai qu'on a déjà vu pire et…

Il s'interrompit soudain et l'attira à lui par la taille. Elle se retrouva – sans avoir vraiment su comment – collée contre un corps musclé, entourée par deux bras puissants, à quelques centimètres seulement du visage – et du même coup des lèvres terriblement tentantes – de son supérieur. Machinalement elle avait posé une main sur l'avant bras du général et une autre sur son torse pour se retenir. Les battements de son cœur – déjà passablement désordonnés – redoublèrent quand elle sentit le sien sous ses doigts. Elle était beaucoup plus troublée qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

Sa gorge s'assécha brusquement, ses jambes ne la portaient plus qu'à moitié. Elle trouva tout de même assez de contenance pour lever les yeux vers O'Neill et lui lancer un regard interrogateur. En réponse il lui désigna discrètement un point derrière elle. Elle souffla doucement et se composa un sourire avant de se retourner lentement, sans toutefois s'écarter de Jack. Beth. Forcément. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Seule sa présence aurait pu justifier un tel… débordement. Mais n'aurait-elle pas préféré une autre justification ? Pfffffff… Elle était décidément bien pathétique.

- (Beth, souriant) Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- (Sam, idem) Ce n'est rien.

Elle se détacha – à regret – de l'étreinte du général et s'empara du plateau sur lequel étaient posées couverts, verres et assiettes. Elle s'interrogea un instant sur le bien-fondé ou pas de lui donner un baiser à l'instant. Rien qu'un tout petit baiser. Pour la crédibilité de leur couple… Ah, n'importe quoi, c'était du délire ! Comme pour se défier de le faire elle sortit vivement de la cuisine avec un « Je vais rejoindre les autres » des plus enjoués. Ou alors c'était très bien imité. La mère et le fils la suivirent du regard et sourirent simultanément quand ils virent John lui prendre le plateau fort galamment.

Le vieil homme le déposa sur la table puis pris la main de la jeune femme et esquissa avec elle quelques pas de danse, la faisant rire aux éclats. Jack frissonna en songeant que quelques secondes auparavant elle était dans ses bras. Tout contre lui. Dieu sait qu'il avait adoré ça. Mais ce n'était pas un scoop. Bien sûr il l'avait fait uniquement pour sa mère… C'était facile comme excuse. Pratique aussi. Douloureux parfois. Enfin le retour à la réalité surtout. Il savait qu'elle s'était enfuie à l'instant. Il la comprenait. La voix de sa mère le sortit de ses pensées.

- (Beth) Ton père te l'a dit ?

- (Jack, faisant mine de rien) Me dire quoi ?

- (Beth, soupirant) Jack…

- (Jack, cédant) Il m'a dit pour l'opération, c'est vrai.

- (Beth, regardant toujours dehors) Ce n'est rien. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, l'opération est totalement bénigne.

- (Jack, idem) Il m'a dit ça aussi.

- …

- (Beth, reprenant) Je suis heureuse pour toi Jack. Je sais que tu vas détester ce que je vais dire, que tu vas trouver ça trop commun, trop… réchauffé. Tu vas dire que je ne suis pas objective. Mais pourtant je le pense. Cette jeune femme là, je me suis toujours dit qu'elle serait parfaite pour toi. (avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot) Oui, oui… elle n'avait que 14 ans mais peu importe. J'avais raison. Quand je la vois maintenant… quand je vous vois… (le fixant avec tendresse) Jack, ne la perd pas. (doucement) Fais bien attention.

Trop tard songea t'il avec amertume. Elle ne lui apprenait rien. Oui, il n'aurait pas du la perdre. Oui, il aurait du faire attention quand il était encore temps. Il était trop tard maintenant. Pourtant même si ces conseils étaient venus avant, cela n'aurait sans doute rien changé. Il n'aurait rien fait de plus. Les enjeux étaient trop importants. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Rien n'était plus important que Sam. Pour lui. Il le savait depuis longtemps mais il avait préféré mettre ce fait de côté. Excès de prudence ou lâcheté ? Difficile à dire… Un sentiment de vide et de froid s'empara soudain de lui. Un besoin intense et impérieux de la sentir contre lui. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Même en prétextant vouloir tenir son rôle.

- (Beth, un peu inquiète de son mutisme) Jack, ça va ?

- (Jack, avec un sourire forcé) Ça va. (lui présentant son bras) Vous me suivez madame ?

- (Beth, amusée) Avec joie jeune homme…

Le dîner se passa aussi bien que possible, dans la bonne humeur. Les deux militaires avaient réussi à éluder la question de leur rencontre et du commencement de leur « histoire ». Ils avaient également réussi à éviter au maximum tous gestes ou paroles ambigus en se plaçant loin l'un de l'autre et en ne s'adressant jamais directement la parole. Pour une fois Jack fut reconnaissant à Daniel d'être intarissable sur son sujet préféré. L'archéologie passionnant également Beth et la distrayant donc de sa volonté de questionner son fils et sa « fille ». Ils discutèrent – en dehors de ça – essentiellement du passé. De l'enfance de Jack, de celle de Daniel, de Sam…

Vers 23 heures, le froid tombant, ils avaient regagné le salon. Le général, le colonel et le docteur Jackson étaient tous les trois dans le canapé. O'Neill et Carter n'avaient pu évité ça. Cela aurait semblé trop suspect à la mère de Jack. Aussi celui-ci avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui s'appuyait contre lui et avait posé une main légère sur sa cuisse. Et le militaire n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Bien sûr il n'aurait pas du se complaire dans cette situation mais il n'était qu'un homme. Un homme qui avait la femme de ces rêves dans ses bras.

Leurs cuisses se touchaient, leurs bustes aussi. Si ils avaient été gauches et raides au début, mal à l'aise, ils s'étaient rapidement habitués à la situation. Et tandis que la conversation décroissait, ils se détendaient de plus en plus. Il était près d'1 heure lorsque, la sentant se reposer totalement contre lui, il tourna la tête vers on second. Il eut un sourire tendre en constatant qu'elle s'était endormie au creux de son épaule. Son souffle caressait sa gorge, son nez frôlait délicieusement son cou à chaque respiration. Oh oui, il aurait pu rester éternellement ainsi…

- (Daniel, doucement) Je crois que la princesse s'est endormie. (à Jack) Elle a beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours et (d'un ton entendu) avec les problèmes qu'on a eu avec le dernier satellite Baal…

Le général acquiesça, se leva et prit délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- (Jack) Je vais la monter dans la chambre. Daniel ?

L'archéologue se leva à son tour et précéda Jack jusqu'à sa chambre, lui ouvrant toutes les portes sur son passage. Jack déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit, lui retira ses sandales et la recouvrit avec le drap avant de relever les yeux vers Daniel. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Ils quittèrent la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

- (Daniel, le fixant) Alors ?

- (Jack, las) Alors quoi ?

- (Daniel) Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? (désignant la porte de la chambre) Si elle reste là…

- (Jack) Je sais. (avec un geste de démission) Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- (Daniel, souriant en avançant) Vous vous êtes mis dans un drôle de pétrin…

De retour au salon Teal'c et Daniel prirent rapidement congé. L'archéologue déplora tout de même avant de partir qu'ils n'aient pas fêté l'anniversaire de Jack. Il n'eut droit qu'à un « Daniel ! » agressif et ne demanda pas son reste. Les parents du général ne s'attardèrent pas non plus mais promirent de revenir le lendemain – Jack ayant eu le malheur de dire qu'ils étaient en congé. En réalité il était heureux de les revoir, tous les deux. Après tant d'années. Ils n'avaient plus été réunis depuis… depuis la mort de Charlie. Ils ne s'étaient pas fâchés à cause de ça. Ils s'étaient juste éloignés.

Jack s'était éloigné de tous ses proches en fait. Et puis ses parents étaient partis vivre en Europe. Les ponts n'avaient pas été coupés, non. Mais ils ne s'étaient plus revus. … Le général, bien trop énervés et perturbés par les derniers évènements pour pouvoir songer à dormir. San compter qu'à l'idée que Carter était dans son lit… Bien sûr il lui restait la chambre d'amis ou le canapé. Mais il ne préférait pas dormir. Il en profita pour tout ranger dans la cuisine et dans la salle de bain, au cas où elle l'utiliserait. Sam dans sa salle de bain… combien de fois n'en avait-il pas rêvé ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées – et images – qui s'étaient effrontément introduites dans son esprit. Elle était dans sa chambre, oui. Dans son lit, certes. Mais lui était là. Tout seul, dans son salon. Les choses étaient quelques peu différentes de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Un peu ? C'était pour le moins un euphémisme. Ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui, nul n'aurait pu le prévoir. Alors qu'il s'habituait tout juste à leur nouveau statut d'amis… Enfin, s'habituer c'était beaucoup dire, disons qu'il commençait à le supporter. Il finit par s'assoupir sur le canapé sans s'en rendre compte sur les coups de 4 heures du matin.

Elle était à nouveau dans ce petit coin de Colorado qui avait enchanté son enfance. Elle avait 14 ans et, près de ce petit ruisseau si familier, elle courrait en riant. Heureuse. Comme elle ne l'avait plus jamais été après. Le soleil la réchauffait de ses rayons. Une petite brise faisait voler ses cheveux… Et puis soudain tout changea. Elle avait 36. Elle était toujours là-bas mais le chant des oiseaux s'était tu. Elle n'entendait plus le doux clapotis de l'eau sur les roches affleurants. Les feuilles dans les arbres s'étaient immobilisées. Une sourde angoisse se répandit dans ses veines. Son sang se glaça.

Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent. A nouveau. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle avançait à présent, les mains tendues devant elle. La jeune femme ne voyait même pas le bout de ses doigts. En fait elle ne voyait… rien. Bien sûr, elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude mais là elle avait peur. Vraiment très peur. Sa tête tourna un instant. Le rêve revint. Mais au lieu de la blancheur éclatante habituelle, seule l'obscurité l'entourait. Avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de déroutant, d'effrayant, de paralysant, d'oppressant... Prise de tremblements incontrôlés et incontrôlables, elle se força à garder son calme en respirant le plus calmement possible.

Elle savait pourtant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle continuait à avancer sans rencontrer un seul obstacle mais ses jambes commençaient à flancher. Elle en avait assez, elle ne supportait plus cela. Le noir, le froid, la solitude… Elle se laissa tomber à terre et tapa rageusement du poing sur le sol à ses côtés. Elle fut presque étonnée de rencontrer une surface dure sous sa main. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce fait puisque des voix se firent à nouveau entendre.

Elles ne semblaient pas venir de l'extérieur cette fois mais d'elle-même. De ses souvenirs en fait. _Tu n'as donc rien appris ?_ Pourquoi ? _Je pensais que tu avais compris._ Elle ne comprenait pas, non. _Pourquoi avoir renoncé ?_ Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? _On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur…_ Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains en se bouchant les oreilles. Les phrases se répétaient, inlassablement. Encore et encore. Elle aurait voulu crier mais les sons mourraient dans sa gorge avant d'avoir pu franchir ses lèvres. Elle voulait que cela cesse. Elle voulait se réveiller. Tout de suite.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se retrouva assise sur un lit dans une pièce inconnue, sombre. Elle entreprit tout d'abord de calmer sa respiration chaotique. Totalement perdue, ne prêtant même pas garde à son visage baigné de larmes, elle paniqua quelques secondes. Et puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent. Elle se rappela la fin de soirée dans le salon. Elle était contre le général, ils discutaient et puis… plus rien. Un peu honteuse elle songea qu'elle avait du s'endormir contre lui. Ce n'était pas particulièrement étonnant. Elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré de sa semaine de cécité.

Les chiffres lumineux du réveil indiquaient 5 heures du matin. Ils avaient certainement du la monter dans la chambre d'amis, tout autre réaction aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de Beth. Satisfaite de cette explication – et encore trop endormie et beaucoup trop fatiguée pour pousser plus loin ses recherches – elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Elle était sur le point de regagner les bras de Morphée quand quelque chose l'interpella. Ce creux dans le lit, cette odeur… Ce n'était pas la chambre d'amis. Non, c'était sa chambre. C'était sa présence qu'elle sentait dans la pièce. C'était son odeur qui imprégnait les draps.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres bien malgré elle et – bien que se sentant un peu coupable – elle enfouit avec délice son visage dans les oreillers. Aucun doute n'était possible. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille cette odeur. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment pu la déterminer avec précision. Elle était ambrée, masculine, subtile, douce et forte à la fois… Mais elle la trouvait surtout rassurante, protectrice et diablement enivrante. Elle inspira un grand coup, se délectant de cette sensation. Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts de ses mains les fois où elle avait eu l'occasion de pouvoir respirer ainsi cette odeur.

Alors autant en profiter. Personne n'en saurait rien après tout. Enfin, du moment que lui n'en savait rien… Elle avait bien conscience que son comportement était tout à fait puéril mais pour le moment c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Elle s'emmitoufla dans la légère couette qui la recouvrait, le nez dans les oreillers. Elle s'imagina dans ses bras et soupira de bien être avant de sombrer rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur.

C'est un bruit dans la chambre qui la réveilla plus tard dans la matinée. Cependant, se sentant trop bien là où elle était, elle choisi d'ignorer ce bruit inopportun. Elle garda donc les yeux clos et se cala de nouveau dans le lit, repassant les draps par-dessus sa tête. Pourtant quelques secondes plus tard une voix la tira de sa bulle. Elle rêvait où quelqu'un venait de l'appeler ? Mmmm… Non, ça devait être une hallucination, encore.

- (Jack, doucement, s'approchant du lit) Carter ?

Il hésitait. Il s'était réveillé vers 10 heures, un peu courbaturé par sa nuit. Immédiatement tout lui était revenu. Tout ce qui s'était passé la veille et notamment le fait que la femme de sa vie dormait là-haut, dans sa chambre. Soudain plein d'énergie il avait foncé prendre une douche puis s'était rendu dans la cuisine où il avait entrepris de préparer un petit déjeuner pour deux en sifflotant. Il s'était surpris lui-même. Siffloter n'était pas dans ses habitudes et surtout pas au saut du lit. Mais ce matin-là était spécial. Il avait préparé du café, du jus d'orange et des pancakes puis avait posé le tout sur un plateau, rajoutant une rose – cueillie dans le jardin – sur le dessus.

Bon, il n'était pas sûr du bien-fondé de cette action ni de la manière dont elle allait prendre ça. Il pouvait bien porter le petit-déjeuner au lit pour une amie, non ? Evidemment il ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait pour n'importe qui et la raison profonde de ce geste n'était sans doute pas uniquement amicale mais elle n'en saurait rien. Il avait donc rejoint sa chambre, le plateau à la main. Arrivé devant la porte il avait frappé doucement. Aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Il avait donc pris sur lui et était entré sans faire de bruit. La pièce baignait dans une douce lumière due aux rayons du soleil qui perçaient entre les stores.

Il avait déposé le plateau sur une chaise et était resté un moment debout à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Son regard s'était alors posé sur la silhouette harmonieuse de la jeune femme, délicieusement moulée sous une fine couette. Il avait souri tendrement en notant ses cheveux en bataille, son adorable petit minois endormi aux traits sereins. Et il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas caresser son visage et repousser les mèches qui étaient tombées sur son front. Il l'avait vu remuer un instant puis avait noté avec amusement sa « fuite » sous les draps. C'est là qu'il s'était décidé à l'appeler. Sans grand succès.

- (Jack, s'approchant davantage) Sam ?

Ah non, elle n'avait peut-être pas rêvé en fin de compte. Elle repoussa la couette et consentit à ouvrir un œil. Elle gémit quand la lumière agressa son iris et le referma immédiatement. Une main se posa légèrement sur son épaule, elle sourit. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longuement pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Elle répondit donc avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme mais sans faire mine d'émerger.

- (Sam) Moui…

- (Jack, souriant tendrement) Il est 11h30 et le petit déjeuner est servi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans un regard brun, chaud et malicieux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il en fut tout retourné – bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en tous cas – et dut se racler la gorge pour reprendre une contenance. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua et elle fut prise d'un élan de tendresse envers l'homme penché sur elle et qui avait l'air troublé, plus expressif que jamais.

- (Jack, désignant le plateau) Je ne savais pas trop ce que vous vouliez alors j'ai fait des pancakes. Ça ira ?

- (Sam, se redressant) C'est parfait… mais vous n'étiez vraiment pas obligé de faire ça.

- (Jack, espiègle) C'est au cas où mes parents viendraient.

- (Sam, idem) Je vois… Moi qui croyais que vous faisiez ça uniquement par gentillesse, je suis déçue… Quant à vos parents, ne trouveront-ils pas bizarre que je porte la même robe qu'hier ?

- (Jack, plaisantant) On était fatigué…

- (Sam, riant) Quoi ? Vous êtes une petite nature ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux devant cette dernière réflexion. Ok, il avait au moins appris un truc : elle était d'humeur taquine le matin. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. C'était juste un peu… déstabilisant. Sam était sereine. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait merveilleusement dormi dans ses draps – en tous cas la deuxième partie de la nuit. Peut-être qu'une fois la surprise passée, le fait de connaître ses parents faisait de lui un véritable ami… en tous cas plus qu'avant. Et peut-être que cette « mission » dont ils étaient investis les rapprochaient. Bref, elle ne savait pas mais elle se sentait… bien.

Mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en sa présence depuis… pffffff… depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'amusa un instant de l'étonnement parfaitement lisible sur le visage – plus expressif que jamais donc – de son supérieur. Il prit ensuite un air faussement choqué. Elle sentait qu'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Daniel – ou un amant quelconque – n'aurait pas manqué de se jeter sur elle en criant : « Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite nature ? » – bon Daniel certainement pas de la même manière qu'un amant mais l'idée était là. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir et que pour le moment il ne semblait pas le savoir non plus.

- (Jack, haussant un sourcil) « Une petite nature » ?

- (Sam, souriant) Ce que j'en dis moi…

- (Jack, idem) C'est sûr que passer toute une nuit à côté de vous et se réveiller comme on s'est couché est difficilement compatible. (malicieux) Moi ça me ferait mal en tous cas.

Ce fut au tour de Sam d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là. C'était tout à fait le genre de truc qu'aurait pu lui sortir Daniel. Bizarrement cela ne lui fit pas autant plaisir qu'elle l'aurait cru. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Et oui, c'était le genre de truc qu'aurait sorti un ami. Donc ils étaient officiellement amis. Youpi ! Elle avait le droit de ne pas sauter de joie ? Non parce que ça ne lui disait pas trop, là. Lui avait agit sur une impulsion. Il avait été des plus sincères mais avec cette touche d'ironie qui relativisait ses propos. Elle avait voulu le jouer ami-ami… Il avait suivi le rythme et était plutôt fier de son jeu. Elle fut plutôt fière du sien aussi quand elle reprit.

- (Sam, taquine) C'est bien ce que je disais… (changeant de sujet) Alors, ce petit déjeuner ?

Il se leva et alla chercher le plateau qu'il installa ensuite sur le lit. Après il s'assit en tailleurs, face à la jeune femme. Elle sourit, mi-attendrie mi-amusée devant le soin qu'il avait du porter à sa préparation.

- (Jack, content de lui) Voilà la bête. (souriant en la fixant) Alors ?

Elle prit la rose et la porta à son nez. Elle ferma les yeux en respirant l'odeur suave de la fleur. Elle rouvrit les paupières et croisa le regard interrogatif du général.

- (Sam, malicieuse) C'est parfait. (après une seconde) Ou peut-être que…

- (Jack, fronçant les sourcils) Que… ?

La jeune femme découpa un morceau de pancake du bout des doigts et le porta à sa bouche en souriant avec espièglerie.

- (Sam, relevant les yeux vers lui) La prochaine fois, pensez aux croissants.

- (Jack, grignotant à son tour un morceau de crêpe) J'y ai pensé figurez-vous, (taquin) mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser seule…

- (Sam, ironique) Oh… c'est trop mignon.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et déjeunèrent donc dans une ambiance détendue. Ils discutèrent surtout des parents de Jack, confrontant leur point de vue et leurs expériences. Le général lui apprit aussi quelques petites choses sur sa sœur et son beau-frère. O'Neill – tout en faisant très attention à rester dans les limites d'une franche camaraderie – ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler la jeune femme en face de lui avec une admiration croissante. Elle était si belle au réveil… Il notait chaque sourire, chaque regard rieur, chaque petite mimique malicieuse comme pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas manqué ses paroles : « la prochaine fois ». Elle ne leur donnait certainement pas le sens qu'il aurait voulu leur donner mais c'était agréable à entendre. L'espoir n'était peut-être pas tout à fait mort…

Jack, ses parents et un autre couple d'une quarantaine d'années était assis dans le jardin, autour de la table en bois. Ils prenaient des rafraîchissements sous le soleil quasiment zénithal de ce début d'après-midi. Sam était partie vers 12 heures trente, promettant de revenir sous peu. A 13 heures John et Beth étaient arrivés en compagnie d'Isabelle – la sœur de Jack – et de Tom – son mari. Ils conversaient depuis plus de deux heures, rattrapant le temps perdu. C'était surtout Isabelle qui parlait en fait. Notamment de ces deux trésors comme elle se plaisait à les nommer. Kate et John. Ses enfants. Enfin leurs enfants, à Tom et à elle.

Elle s'était lancée dans le descriptif du spectacle de fin d'année de la petite Kate quand le bruit d'une voiture fit quasiment bondir Jack. Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage. Non pas que le discours de sa sœur ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il était vraiment ravi de revoir Sam. Surtout qu'ils s'étaient quittés en très bon terme. Il la vit donc arriver avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle était radieuse moulée dans une nouvelle petite robe d'été. Le visage illuminé par un magnifique sourire. Jack se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Arrivé à sa hauteur il la prit dans ses bras.

- (Jack, à son oreille) Désolé. (la libérant, souriant) Alors vous vous sentez prête à affronter le clan O'Neill ?

- (Sam, malicieuse) Je survivrais.

- (Jack, lui tendant la main) On y va ?

- (Sam, lui donnant la sienne) C'est parti.

Ils rejoignirent donc les autres, main dans la main. Très honnêtement le général n'était pas du tout désolé. Pas de l'avoir serrer contre lui en tout cas. Que cela ait duré aussi peu de temps, ça oui. Qu'il n'ait pas eu le courage de l'embrasser, aussi. Mais pas de l'avoir pris dans ses bras. Et certainement pas d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens en ce moment même. Il s'accorda tout de même le luxe de porter sa main à sa bouche et d'y déposer un léger baiser. Il la sentit frissonner et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle rit en secouant la tête. C'était un vrai gamin. Toujours surprenant… et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait ça. Les deux couples présents s'étaient levés pour la saluer. Elle commença par passer dans les bras de Beth et John avant de se tourner vers les autres.

- (Isabelle, souriant chaleureusement, tendant la main) Je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, Jack et mes parents ne jurent que par vous.

- (Sam, lui serrant la main, souriant aussi) Il ne faut pas les écouter. (malicieuse) Jack en particulier…

Celui-ci, les deux bras autour de sa taille, fit mine de se vexer et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Elle ne fut pas surprise. Elle ne le montra pas en tous cas. Il attira un peu plus le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais autant apprécié l'art de la comédie qu'à cet instant. Elle en serrait presque venue à bénir Beth pour sa mauvaise interprétation de la réalité. Elle se replongea un instant dans son rêve. … Peut-être était-ce elle qui avait raison en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'elle avait vu particulièrement juste au contraire… Non. C'était idiot de penser ça. Si elle commençait comme ça, elle n'était pas sortie.

- (Isabelle, amusée) Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. (désignant Tom) Et voici Tomas, mon mari.

- (Tom, tendant la main à son tour) Content de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Carter.

- (Sam, serrant sa main) Appelez moi Sam, je vous en prie.

- (Tom, gardant sa main dans la sienne, la regardant avec admiration) Je n'en reviens pas… le docteur Samantha Carter…

- (Isabelle, espiègle, prenant le bras de son mari) Tom est un grand fan, il a lu tous vos livres. C'est un féru d'astrophysique.

- (Sam, souriant) J'en suis ravie. Ça me changera de Jack.

- (Tom) J'ai dévoré votre livre sur les trous noirs en deux jours.

- (Jack, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Sam) Dire qu'elle l'a écrit en moins de deux heures…

Tom fronça les sourcils. Sam sourit. C'était vrai pourtant qu'elle l'avait écrit en à peine deux heures celui-là. Mais elle avait été quelque peu aidée par le bracelet atanix qu'elle portait à l'époque.

- (Sam, faisant mine d'en rire) Ne l'écoutez pas, il plaisante.

Isabelle et son mari se détendirent et finalement tout le monde prit place autour de la table. Jack se chargea de ramener un coca light pour Sam avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tout près. Très près. Pour le plus grand plaisir des deux protagonistes. La conversation se poursuivit dans l'après-midi autour des pâtisseries qu'Isabelle avait apportées. Les deux militaires s'amusèrent à se faire goûter mutuellement leurs gâteaux. Ce n'était qu'un rôle de composition après tout… officiellement en tous cas. Eux, ça les amusait. Ça leur plaisait aussi, mais ils ne l'auraient pas avoué.

Beth était aux anges. John souriait avec malice. Isabelle et Tom s'amusaient de l'attitude « romantique » du général. Plus tard le père de Jack, son beau-frère et Sam discutaient sciences en marchant un peu plus loin dans le jardin. Le général, sa mère et sa sœur étaient restés assis sur la terrasse. Ils observaient du coin de l'œil le petit groupe qui évoluait en contrebas en parlant de tout et de rien. Isabelle se tourna vers son frère en souriant.

- (Isabelle, secouant la tête) Dis-moi comment tu as fait… Toi, Jack O'Neill, avec la meilleure scientifique de sa génération… (malicieuse) Et avec la petite colombe de maman…

- (Jack, levant les bras) Là, je plaide non coupable. Je ne savais pas.

- (Isabelle) En tous cas je l'aime bien. Elle a l'air très gentille, avec de la répartie et je dois avouer que, comme le dis maman, elle est très jolie.

- (Jack, très sérieusement) Elle est parfaite.

- (Isabelle, manquant de s'étouffer) Mon dieu, Jack ? Tu vas bien ? Elle est parfaite ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? (souriant) Non, je plaisante. Je te crois. Si tu le dis c'est que c'est vrai…

- (Beth, amusée) Mais c'est le cas.

- (Jack) Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

- (Sam, arrivant derrière lui) Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

Ce disant elle se plaça dans son dos, se pencha et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, dans un geste très intime. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas régir excessivement à cette étreinte inattendue et au combien agréable.

- (Isabelle) Jack nous disait à quel point vous étiez parfaite.

- (Sam, taquine) Oh, vraiment ? (faussement blasée) Mais après tout ce n'est pas une surprise…

Il l'attira sur ses genoux, malicieux, les mains autour de sa taille. Elle posa les siennes sur son torse musclé en souriant avec espièglerie. Elle avait l'impression d'être plongé en plein dans l'un de ses fantasmes. Bon, normalement dans ses fantasmes la situation était quelque peu différente… moins, conventionnelle… mais celle-ci lui plaisait déjà énormément. Elle était sensée jouer la comédie. Pourtant elle n'avait pas à se forcer. Elle n'avait qu'à se laisser aller. A être naturelle. A agir comme elle l'aurait fait sans contraintes. Tout en gardant un minimum de contrôle. Il fallait que tous soient persuadés qu'elle l'aimait. Tous sauf lui.

- (Jack) Ah non ?

- (Sam, faisant mine de réfléchir) En fait ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. (souriant) Comme dirait Daniel, mon plus gros défaut, c'est toi.

Elle se demandait vraiment où elle allait chercher tout ça. Il avait l'air de se le demander aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il souriait. De ce petit sourire enjôleur qui l'avait toujours faite fondre. Elle était sûre qu'il le savait en plus et qu'il le faisait exprès. Peu importe, elle n'avait qu'à imaginer que c'était Daniel qui avait sa main – grande et bronzée – sur sa cuisse et qui caressait doucement de son pouce le bas de son dos. Mmmm… ses hormones ne semblaient pas convaincues. En même temps elle ne s'était jamais préparée à ce genre de situation. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer – ne serait-ce qu'une seconde – qu'il eut pu se prêter à un jeu comme celui-là. Mais bon, maintenant qu'elle y était…

- (John) Il est vraiment plein de bon sens ce Daniel…

- (Sam, complice) Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- (Jack, faussement vexé) Hey, oh ! Je suis là, moi.

- (Sam, mi-ironique mi-câline) Mais personne ne songerait à t'oublier, mon cœur.

Elle faillit se taper la tête contre la table. Mon cœur ? Mais quelle imbécile ! Pourquoi pas « Mon amour » pendant qu'elle y était ? Oh mon dieu… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ! Elle ne pouvait pas jouer tranquillement son petit rôle avec un « Jack », une caresse de temps en temps, le tutoiement… Mais pas ça ! Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Thor, c'est le moment ! Je t'en prie ! Ah oui, mais non. Pas devant la famille du général. Zut. Heu… une météorite ? Non. Trop dramatique. Un appel de la base ? Oui, ça, ça ce tenait. Pourquoi pas un appel de la base ? Avec une petite invasion extraterrestre ou…

Ou un baiser. Ciel. Ce n'était pas dans sa liste ça. Mais oui. Pourquoi pas ? Un baiser ? Ses mains sur son visage. Ses lèvres – tellement douces – sur les siennes. Tout cela ne laissait que peu de place au doute. Bien, donc il était en train de l'embrasser. Et étant donné que ses propres mains avaient rejoint – de leur propre initiative – sa nuque et qu'elle avait entrouvert la bouche pour laisser sa langue rejoindre de la sienne, elle était en train de l'embrasser aussi. Certes. Ce n'était sans doute pas une très bonne idée mais dieu que c'était délectable, délicieux, merveilleux, parfait…

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra son regard troublé. Troublé mais terriblement chaud et sombre. Brûlant même. Un frisson de plaisir – et de désir c'est vrai, elle le reconnaissait – parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Muets. Ne sachant pas lequel était le plus surpris. Ni de quoi ils étaient le plus surpris. Le fait de s'être embrassé ou le fait d'en avoir tiré autant de sensations. Le général était un peu honteux aussi. Honteux parce que sa première pensée – juste après Waow ! – suite au baiser avait été : elle ne m'a pas repoussé.

Il aurait presque pu le crier. Mais quasiment immédiatement il se rembrunit, une autre pensée se dévoila à lui. Evidemment. Il étaient sensés être un couple. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Cependant – car il y avait un cependant – elle avait répondu à son baiser. Et ça, elle n'y était nullement obligé. Elle aurait pu se contenter du petit baiser chaste auquel il avait songé en premier lieu. Bon, il avait rapidement laissé tomber l'aspect « chaste » de l'étreinte mais ça ne changeait rien… parce qu'elle y avait répondu. En toute amitié ? C'était douteux.

- (John, taquin) On ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

Pour un peu elle lui aurait sauté au cou. Peut-être qu'ils en reparleraient un jour – avec Jack s'entend – mais pour le moment elle était très reconnaissante à son père de la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle réussit à répondre avec un minimum d'assurance et à tenir une conversation sensée pendant les deux heures suivantes. Elle tentait d'oublier du mieux qu'elle pouvait qu'elle se trouvait sur le genoux de son supérieur hiérarchique et que la situation était en train de lui échapper complètement… Elle profita d'un appel de Daniel pour prétexter une urgence à la base et s'éclipser rapidement après avoir déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Jack, sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

Jack, tout aussi doué pour cacher ses sentiments fit mine de s'intéresser à la conversation mais ne pouvait que repenser à ce baiser. Et le fait qu'il tenait encore la jeune femme contre lui n'y était sûrement pas étranger. Cependant il comprit vite que ce ne serait pas sans conséquence. Il connaissait Carter mieux que personne et la façon qu'elle avait eu de fuir son regard et l'empressement qu'elle avait montrer à répondre au téléphone et à partir ensuite… Elle avait fuit. Il le savait. Oh, elle avait pris le temps de saluer chaque membre de sa famille mais il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une fuite.

Il ne croyait pas un seul instant à cette histoire de problème à la base. Si tel avait été le cas il aurait été prévenu également. Mais il ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? C'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Deux fois dans le même mois alors qu'il avait tenu huit ans en restant sage… Juste au moment où il avait pris la résolution d'être son ami. Il faisait vraiment tout de travers. Elle lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre la dernière fois qu'elle ne souhaitait pas un tel rapprochement. Cependant il y avait quelque chose, il en était sûr…

D'accord c'était lâche. D'accord elle aurait du assumer au lieu de s'enfuir comme une… adolescente. Non, ce n'était pas le mot… Toujours est-il qu'elle avait un comportement pour le moins pathétique. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu à ce baiser ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé seulement être le baiser innocent qu'il devait être ? Une chose était sûre : elle n'aurait jamais agi de même avec Daniel. Non, ça ne lui réussissait pas de jouer aux amies avec lui. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Ce n'était pas physiquement possible. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Alors oui, elle pourrait faire illusion. Mais pour combien de temps ? Et à quel prix ? C'était perdu d'avance. Elle avait surestimé sa volonté. Il y aurait d'autres dérapages et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y survivre. Enfin… survivre… non, ça faisait un peu trop mélodrame mais l'idée était là. Elle ne pourrait pas passer outre en tous cas. Elle ne pourrait pas faire comme si de rien était. Non ça c'était trop lui demander. Elle le savait de toute façon que ce n'était pas une bonne idée cette histoire de faire semblant. Oh, elle pouvait toujours dire qu'elle s'était laissée entraîner, que son rêve l'avait perturbé ou n'importe quoi… Le fait est qu'elle avait voulu l'embrasser et par-dessus tout qu'elle avait adoré ça.

Elle remontait son allée, perdue dans ses pensées quand elle vit quelqu'un assis sur les marches du perron. Un homme. Brun. La tête dans ses mains. Les épaules affaissées. Elle ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à le reconnaître. Chris… Tous ses problèmes passèrent au second plan et elle se précipita vers son ami. Elle s'accroupit face à lui et posa une main sur son genou.

- (Sam, doucement) Hey, Chris… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'homme, de 35 ans environ, leva vers elle un magnifique regard bleu qui reflétait une tristesse intense. Ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait totalement perdu.

- (Chris) Sam…

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra à l'intonation douloureuse de sa voix. Sans demander plus d'explication elle le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Sam s'en voulait, elle s'était promise de le rappeler après son message mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Mais sur le répondeur il avait l'air tellement heureux et là il était tellement abattu… Elle l'écarta légèrement d'elle et lui sourit tendrement. Elle se leva et l'invita à en faire de même en lui tendant la main.

- (Sam) Viens, on va rentrer.

Il acquiesça et se releva en prenant sa main. Ils entrèrent dans la maison sans un mot. Elle invita son ami à s'asseoir dans le salon et passa dans la cuisine. Elle revint avec deux canettes de soda light, un paquet de brownies, un gros pot de crème glacée et deux cuillères. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et alla mettre un CD dans le lecteur, sous l'œil maintenant amusé de Chris. La jeune femme s'assis près de lui sur le canapé et le fixa, attendant manifestement des explications tandis que les premières notes de « A world without love » de Vonda Shepard se faisaient entendre

- (Chris, esquissant un sourire) Ally Macbeal ? Tu n'as pas changé…

- (Sam) Hummm… et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu fais à (regardant sa montre) 19 heures devant chez moi.

- (Chris) En fait je suis là depuis près de deux heures.

- (Sam, se rapprochant de lui, sur un ton de reproche) Mon dieu, Chris, tu aurais du m'appeler.

- (Chris, prenant une des canettes) Non, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul…

- (Sam, lui tendant un brownie) Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- (Chris, baissant les yeux) C'est Mike.

- (Sam, fronçant les sourcils) Mike ?

- (Chris) Tu sais, l'homme dont je t'ai parlé… On s'est séparé ce matin. (reprenant, cynique) Enfin, je me suis fais plaqué ce matin.

- (Sam, posant une main sur son bras) Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Mais ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine de jours que…

- (Chris) 12 jours. 11 si on ne compte pas aujourd'hui. (se tournant vers elle) Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais je croyais vraiment que c'était le bon cette fois.

Elle eut un sourire triste. Elle comprenait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Pauvre Christian… Depuis 7 ans qu'elle le connaissait il n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour. Il était adorable pourtant, très cultivé, drôle et surtout très mignon. Son problème était peut-être un excès de gentillesse. En tous cas il avait toujours été là pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi proche de lui que de Daniel… enfin, c'était différent. Mais elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec lui. Discuter, faire les magasins, aller en boîtes de nuit ou au restau.

Ou simplement s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un bar par une belle journée et s'amuser à noter les mecs qui passaient… le genre de truc qu'elle pouvait difficilement faire avec Daniel. Et puis avec Chris elle pouvait s'épancher sur ses problèmes sentimentaux en se gavant de nutella et autres sucreries. Elle pouvait s'extasier sur le déhanché de Hugh Grant dans Love actually… Et plein d'autres choses dans le même genre.

- (Sam, s'asseyant plus confortablement) Allez, raconte moi. (malicieuse) Super Sam est là pour t'aider.

- (Chris, l'attirant contre lui) Tu sais que je t'adore ? (l'embrassant sur le front) Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- (Sam, riant) On se le demande… (le tapant gentiment sur le torse) Mais ne détourne pas la conversation, (le menaçant du doigt) je veux tout savoir.

- (Chris, souriant) Oui chef !

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter. Du moins Chris passa l'heure suivante à lui parler de Mike, leur rencontre, leurs projets… jusqu'à leur rupture. Sam le laissait parler, se contentant de lui serrer la main de temps en temps pour lui montrer qu'elle l'écoutait et qu'elle compatissait. Quand il eut fini ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Et puis la jeune femme prit la parole, sur un ton enjoué, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- (Sam) Eh bien, c'est une histoire digne de Dallas ça…

- (Chris, tristement) Oui.

- (Sam, le prenant dans ses bras) Oh, Chris, je regrette, je suis désolé. (l'écartant légèrement d'elle) Mais dis-toi que ce n'était pas le bon.

- (Chris, souriant) Tu as raison… comme d'habitude.

- (Sam, faussement fière d'elle) J'ai toujours raison.

Il lui pinça affectueusement la joue puis l'observa longuement.

- (Chris, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille) Et toi ? Ça va ?

Elle soupira en détournant les yeux. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attiser la curiosité de son ami. Il mit deux doigts sous son menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

- (Chris) Où là ma puce… tu n'aurais pas des choses à me dire ?

Malgré elle, elle sourit. Pour ça il était bien comme Daniel, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Enfin, si elle l'avait vraiment voulu elle aurait pu faire en sorte qu'il n'y parvienne pas, elle était assez bonne à ce jeu là. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Il était l'une des rares personnes à qui elle aimait se dévoiler, devant laquelle elle pouvait rester naturelle. Etre elle-même. Comme avec Daniel. Etre juste Sam.

- (Sam) Bon, écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire : on se regarde l'intégral de Sex and the City en s'empiffrant de glace à la vanille et je te raconte mes problèmes. (lui tendant la main) Ça marche ?

- (Chris, lui tapant dans la main, enthousiaste) Ça marche. (espiègle) Mais attention, pas de blague. Je saurais si tu me mens ou si tu omets quelque chose.

- (Sam, éludant la question d'un geste de la main) Oui, oui… (allant mettre un DVD dans le lecteur) Tu savais que Sylvia avait eu un bébé ?

- (Chris) Luc, c'est ça ?

- (Sam, revenant s'asseoir, la boîte de DVD à la main) Je suis allée les voir avec Paula, il est adorable. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

Ils discutèrent donc en regardant les tribulation des 4 new-yorkaises un peu déjantées et en dégustant une délicieuse crème glacée. Cette fois c'est Sam qui parlait et Chris qui écoutait. Ils s'endormirent sur place, tous les deux dans le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre, un peu avant l'aube.

- (Daniel, redescendant les marches du perron) Non, elle n'est pas là.

Le jeune homme s'adressait au général O'Neill qui était négligemment adossé à sa voiture devant la maison du colonel Carter, ses lunettes de soleil à la main. Sa sœur et son beau-frère étaient partis tôt le matin même pour Chicago, exprimant leur regret de ne pas avoir pu saluer Sam une dernière foi et le désir de la voir leur rendre visite rapidement. Ses parents l'avaient quitté également. Le général savait qu'ils avaient eu la jeune femme au téléphone et qu'ils avaient même discuté longtemps de la possibilité qu'elle vienne les voir – avec lui bien entendu – durant leurs prochaines vacances.

Jack regrettait qu'ils soient partis si tôt mais il fallait préparer l'opération… Il aurait voulu les avoir près de lui encore un peu et puis leur départ signifiait l'arrêt de la comédie qu'il jouait avec Sam. Il fallait bien avoué que cette deuxième conséquence pesait son poids. … Il s'était donc retrouvé seul après le déjeuner. Ils étaient encore en permission pour deux jours. Il avait donc décidé d'aller voir Daniel, dans le but de faire ensuite un détour chez Sam et de passer l'après-midi avec ses deux amis. Teal'c ayant regagné Chulak, il avait trouvé l'idée bonne.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt à rester seul avec Sam pendant plusieurs heures – et il était sûr qu'il en allait de même pour elle. Tout était encore très confus dans sa tête. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose… ou plutôt non, de deux. Il était fou de Sam – ce qui n'était pas en soit un scoop – et il était définitivement hors de question qu'ils soient amis. Non pas que ça ne lui plairait pas mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arriverait pas. C'était définitivement impossible. Cela lui semblait bien trop contre nature. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être amis. Ils étaient faits pour être amants. Il le savait maintenant.

Si elle ne voyait ne lui qu'un ami et bien… il s'en contenterait. Il n'aurait pas le choix. Mais pourtant, même si il avait cru le contraire ces derniers temps, il y avait quelque chose dans son comportement, dans sa voix, dans son attitude générale… quelque chose qui lui disait que peut-être… peut-être… Enfin, bref, maintenant il était là, devant chez elle et elle n'était manifestement pas là.

- (Jack) Vous êtes sûr ?

- (Daniel, le rejoignant) C'est ça ou elle est subitement devenue sourde.

Ouais, ridicule, il le savait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Cependant elle était bien subitement devenue aveugle alors… On n'était jamais sûr de rien avec ce boulot. Soudain un bruit, un peu lointain retint l'attention du militaire. Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Son rire. Il aurait pu le jurer.

- (Daniel, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez) Alors, on fait quoi ?

Son ami lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un geste de la main. Le rire se rapprochait. Sa voix aussi. Et une autre voix qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Daniel avait entendu lui aussi et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le côté de la route d'où provenaient les sons. Bientôt ils virent deux silhouettes débouler au coin de la rue. Une femme et un homme. A rollers. Sam et un inconnu. Manifestement pas inconnu pour elle puisqu'ils chahutaient en riant, se poursuivant à tour de rôle. Jack se raidit en voyant cet autre homme qui prenait dans ses bras son second. Second vêtu en l'occurrence d'un adorable petit short et d'un tee-shirt moulant.

Le colonel Carter n'avait manifestement pas encore noté la présence de ses deux amis. Elle évoluait maintenant en arrière, narguant son compagnon qui tentait de la rattraper. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait derrière elle et l'autre réagit trop tard. C'est ainsi que, manquant de tomber, elle se retrouva dans les bras musclés d'un homme. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner pour s'excuser, confuse, quand une voix chaude glissa jusqu'à son oreille.

- (Jack, malicieux) Alors Carter, on ne regarde pas où on va ?

Ravi aurait été un euphémisme pour décrire son état d'esprit. Il l'avait vu arriver, toujours de dos. Il avait vu le décrochement sur le trottoir. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus. Il s'était précipité juste à temps pour la recevoir dans ses bras. Il l'aida fort galamment à se mettre sur pied et lui chuchota ces quelques mot, bien conscient de son trouble. Il eut la satisfaction – en plus de celle de la tenir tout contre lui – de la voir se retourner vers lui avec un sourire radieux. Elle allait mieux aujourd'hui. Après avoir parlé avec Chris toute la nuit et avoir dormi toute la matinée, les choses lui apparaissaient plus clairement.

Non pas qu'elle sache réellement quoi faire à présent mais en tous cas elle était sûre de deux choses. Elle ne pourrait jamais considérer Jack uniquement comme un ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait – quoiqu'elle ait pu en penser – et ne le ferait jamais. Elle l'aimait et comme disait Chris, toute forme d'amour est un cadeau, même quand elle fait mal. Donc autant l'admettre et tenter de vivre avec. Tant pis si le général ne partageait pas son point de vue. Quoiqu'à la réflexion – et si elle se basait sur ses rêves – tout n'était peut-être pas joué.

- (Sam, mutine) Qui vous dis que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ? (devant son air dubitatif) Oui, bon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais j'aurais pu…

- (Daniel, signalant sa présence) Heu… Sam ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, sans quitter les bras de son supérieur. En réalité elle n'était pas tout à fait dans ses bras. Il avait ses mains sur ses hanches et elle avait les siennes sur ses bras.

- (Sam, surprise) Daniel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il nota avec amusement qu'elle n'avait pas posé la question à Jack. Mais il dut rapidement se reprendre parce que la jeune femme, qui s'était – à regret – détachée du général, roulait à présent vers lui. Il écarta les bras à temps pour la recevoir et la serra un instant contre lui.

- (Daniel, une fois qu'elle se fut écartée) On venait te chercher.

- (Sam) Pourquoi ?

- (Daniel) Pour que tu ne restes pas seule. (désignant Chris) Mais apparemment tu ne l'es pas.

Sam rejoignit son compagnon en souriant tandis que le sourire de Jack se crispait. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Et il aurait préféré, grogna t'il intérieurement en le voyant prendre familièrement la jeune femme par la taille. Il ne s'était peut-être pas trompé en fin de compte, elle ne le voyait vraiment que comme un ami et elle n'avait été gênée que par rapport à cet imbécile avec lequel elle devait sortir.

- (Sam) Mon général, Daniel, je vous présente Christian Malory. Un ami. Chris voici le général Jack O'Neill et le docteur Daniel Jackson.

- (Chris, serrant la main de Daniel) J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous monsieur Jackson. (souriant) Sam est intarissable sur son équipe.

- (Daniel) Chris… Oui, elle m'a parlé de vous également. Mais appelez moi Daniel.

- (Chris, serrant la main de Jack, avec un clin d'œil) N'ayez pas peur, général, je suis gay.

- (Sam, le regardant de travers) Chris !

- (Chris, d'un air innocent) Quoi ? C'est vrai !

Sam levant les yeux au ciel en soupirant et en secouant la tête, amusée. Elle reporta finalement son attention vers les deux autres. Jack avait retrouvé son sourire. Il était gay ! D'accord, c'était relativement infantile comme réflexion mais il en était tout de même soulagé. Tout d'un coup ce Christian lui parut bien sympathique.

- (Sam) Vous entrez prendre un verre ?

- (Jack, revigoré) Avec plaisir.

- (Sam, s'asseyant sur les marches) Une seconde…

Elle ôta ses patins et Chris fit de même puis ils se levèrent simultanément. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et invita les trois hommes à entrer.

- (Sam, disparaissant dans la cuisine) Installez-vous dans le salon, je reviens.

Christian prit place dans un fauteuil, Daniel sur le canapé et Jack dans l'autre fauteuil. A peine le général s'était-il assis qu'il se redressa et ramassa l'objet qui l'avait gêné. Il se rassit, une boîte de DVD à la main. Un sourire malicieux vint étirer ses lèvres à la lecture du titre de la pochette. Il releva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme revenir dans la pièce. Il attendit qu'elle ait déposé 2 bières et 2 canettes de soda light sur la table basse, avant de lui adresser la parole.

- (Jack, agitant la boîte qu'il tenait) Sex and the City ?

Faussement fâchée mais souriante, elle s'empara vivement de la pochette.

- (Sam) Hey, je ne vous embête pas avec les Simpson, moi !

- (Jack, haussant les épaules en souriant) Je ne dis rien. (prenant la bière dans sa main) C'est juste que je ne vous imaginais pas regarder ce genre de… choses.

- (Sam, s'asseyant près de Daniel, taquine) Et pourquoi ?

- (Chris) C'est très détendant, on n'a pas besoin de réfléchir devant ça. Et en plus c'est amusant à regarder.

- (Jack) Certainement mais après Starwars…

- (Sam et Chris, simultanément) Harrisson Ford !

- (Sam, seule) Vous ne me ferez pas croire que Starwars est plus « culturel » que Sex and the City. C'est sans doute plus moralisateur mais c'est bien moins… (cherchant ses mots) jouissif.

- (Jack, manquant de recracher la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre) Pardon ?

Sam, Daniel et Chris éclatèrent de rire devant son expression ahurie. Il fit mine d'être vexé mais finit par sourire à son tour en secouant la tête. Il l'avait sans doute déjà dit mais il adorait la voir comme ça. C'était si rare qu'elle se montre autant détendue, à l'aise et… elle-même, en tous cas devant lui. Si c'était ça être son ami, c'était… génial mais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir répliquer, fondre sur elle et la prendre dans ses bras pour la « punir » de l'avoir ainsi mis en boîte. Mais il ne pouvait pas parce que, d'une part il doutait qu'ils soient encore assez proches pour cela et d'autre part il n'était pas sûr de se contrôler assez pour pouvoir conserver longtemps le caractère amical de cette étreinte.

Sam se sentait bien ici en cet instant. Entourée de ses trois amis. Enfin de ses deux amis et de… l'homme de ses rêves – ou l'homme de ses rêves. Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment saisi la différence. Du moins elle n'arrivait pas à la déterminer précisément. De toute façon l'expression « homme de sa vie » ne lui avait jamais plu – tout comme « femme de sa vie ». Que cela signifiait-elle au juste ? Qu'on ne pouvait réellement être heureuse avec un seul homme ? Qu'on ne pouvait réellement aimer qu'une seule personne ? Cela lui semblait un peu pessimiste.

Sur 6 milliards d'humain – soit environ 3 milliards de personnes du sexe opposé – qu'elles étaient sincèrement les chances de tomber sur le bon, sur cet « homme de sa vie » ? Elles étaient infimes… Alors il était bien triste de penser qu'il n'en existait qu'un. Surtout si il devait s'agir précisément de la personne avec laquelle vous aviez le moins de chance de vivre quoi que se soit. « Homme de ses rêves » lui plaisait davantage. Quelque part c'était presque plus réaliste. Tout le monde pouvait avoir un homme – ou une femme – de ses rêves. Ça n'engageait à rien et l'on pouvait choisir n'importe qui.

Pour certaines il s'agissait de Brad Pitt. Elle s'était le général Jack O'Neill. Au sens propre, il hantait vraiment ses rêves. Et pas seulement ses fantasmes. Donc il était l'homme de ses rêves. Mais non… pas seulement. Elle pressentait que – pour aussi cruel que cela pouvait paraître – il était aussi l'homme de sa vie. Enfin, elle ne savait pas… Il lui avait toujours semblé que pour qu'un homme soit vraiment Le bon il fallait qu'il soit les deux. Homme de sa vie et homme de ses rêves. Il était définitivement les deux. Et cet état des choses n'avait rien de bien réjouissant. Elle en avait parlé avec Chris cette nuit.

Il partageait son point de vue. Même si lui n'avait pas encore trouver cet « autre » qui serait Le bon. Ça aussi ne l'enchantait guère comme expression. Le bon. Comme si il pouvait y avoir un mauvais… Quoiqu'il en soit la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son ami, sans l'avancer, l'avait aidé. Et en cet instant elle ne jouait pas la comédie. Elle avait décidé que cela était ridicule. Elle n'essaierait pas d'analyser les choses, elle les prendrait comme elles viendraient. Elle savourerait chaque petit moment avec le général. Elle calquerait son comportement sur le sien. Qui vivra verra… Elle ne faisait pourtant guère d'illusion : elle n'y arriverait pas et quand bien même elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Ça ne serait pas facile et si elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre, eh bien, tant mieux. Ouais, à qui voulait-elle faire croire ça déjà ? A elle. C'était mal parti. Si ça n'avait pas marché avec Pete... Pfffff…. Peu importe, pour l'heure elle était assez fière de l'avoir déstabiliser ainsi. Il avait lancé l'offensive avec leurs deux derniers baisers. C'était une sorte de revanche. Assez pitoyable certes, mais on a les victoires qu'on peut.

- (Sam, réorientant la conversation) Sinon, vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

- (Daniel, haussant un sourcil) A 15 heures ?

La jeune femme échangea un regard espiègle avec Chris avant de se retourner vers un Daniel perplexe, à côté d'elle.

- (Sam) Désolée, on s'est levé il n'y a pas très longtemps et on n'a pas encore eut le temps de manger.

- (Jack) Mais vous avez eu mes parents à midi.

- (Sam, acquiesçant) Oui, c'est même ça qui nous a réveillé à vrai dire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça m'a fait plaisir. (malicieuse) Au fait, nous sommes invités à Noël.

- (Jack, sur le même ton) Je sais, j'espère que vous aimez la neige.

- (Sam, très sensuelle) Ça dépend…

Jack déglutit péniblement devant son ton plein de sous-entendus. Immédiatement des images… peu catholiques s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Il s'imaginait parfaitement la scène. Ils joueraient dans la neige en chahutant tendrement. Ils tomberaient dans la neige. Ils rouleraient l'un sur l'autre en riant. Et puis ils s'arrêteraient. Il poserait ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant glisser ses mains sur sa taille mince et ses hanches. Elle encerclerait sa nuque des siennes, jouant de ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux. Alors leurs langues se mêleraient et… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Ça devenait vraiment grave… Et en plus ça la faisait sourire constata t'il non sans amusement. Il secoua la tête.

- (Sam, se levant, à Chris) Alors, tu veux quelque chose ?

- (Chris, souriant) T'inquiète puce… je me débrouillerais.

- (Sam, lui rendant son sourire) Ok. (à tous) Je peux vous laisser une demi-heure tous les trois ?

- (Daniel, taquin) Quoi ? Tu as peur que l'on s'étripe en ton absence ?

Sam lui tira effrontément la langue avant de se soustraire à leur regard et de monter à l'étage. Là elle se doucha rapidement, se sécha les cheveux, se maquilla légèrement et enfila un pantalon en toile souple et un petit haut avant de redescendre. Lorsqu'elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, le calme suspect régnant dans la maison l'intrigua et elle avança à pas de loup vers le salon. Et puis elle sourit. Un match de hockey… Elle aurait du s'en douter. Ils étaient tous les trois affalés dans leurs fauteuils. Comme le macho de base, une canette à la main. Bizarrement elle en fut plus attendrie qu'autre chose.

- (Sam) Garde à vous !

Elle les vit sursauter tous les trois non sans une certaine délectation. Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle avec des regards plus ou moins outrés et plus ou moins amusés.

- (Sam, avec malice) Donc c'est ça les hommes d'aujourd'hui…

- (Chris, proposant) Trois superbes jeunes hommes ?

- (Sam, ironique) Je ne ferais aucun commentaires quant aux adjectifs « superbes » et (son regard glissa vers Jack) « jeunes ». Mais je n'en pense pas moins.

- (Jack, souriant) Dois-je me sentir visé ?

- (Chris) Sachant qu'elle craque pour Harrisson Ford, je me sentirais plutôt flatté à votre place…

Il n'eut pas le réflexe d'intercepter le coussin que Sam lui lança en pleine tête et fut donc arrêté dans son élan. La jeune femme se plaça ensuite derrière Daniel et entoura son cou de ses bras. L'archéologue sourit et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Jack se crispa. Mais une part de lui était heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas ce genre de comportement avec lui. Ça prouvait que leur relation n'était pas la même. Et il ne pouvait y avoir que deux raisons à cela. Il était évident que l'une lui plaisait plus que l'autre…

- (Sam) Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- (Daniel) On a qu'à aller se balader un peu.

- (Sam, avec un petit sourire en coin) Se balader ?

- (Daniel, se tournant vers elle) Oui.

- (Sam, se redressant) Et si on allait plutôt faire des frappes de baseball ?

- (Chris, aux anges) Yes ! (à Sam, souriant) Et cette fois ma puce je vais te battre !

- (Sam, riant) Tu peux toujours rêver ! (à Jack) Général, vous êtes partant ?

- (Jack, enthousiaste) Et comment ! (faussement vantard) Je vais vous montrer comment font les pros !

Décidément. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'adorer ! Elle était parfaite. Totalement parfaite. Elle était belle, intelligente, drôle, forte, courageuse, douce, généreuse, fragile… Et elle aimait le baseball. La perfection faite femme. Le destin ne lui facilitait définitivement pas les choses. Il n'était pas humainement possible de résister à cela. Pourtant c'est ce qu'on lui avait demandé. C'est ce qu'on avait exigé de lui trop longtemps. Bien trop longtemps. … Les trois autres le regardaient, le sourire aux lèvres, ironiques. Il leva un sourcil, faisant mine d'être vexé mais finit par abdiquer et envoyer un clin d'œil à Sam qui le lui rendit.

Ils marchaient tous les quatre dans les rues de Colorado Springs après avoir lancer des balles pendant trois heures. Avec plus ou moins de succès. Plutôt plus pour les militaires et plutôt moins pour les civils. Sam était pendue au bras de Chris. Daniel et Jack marchaient un peu en retrait. Tous d'humeur très joueuse, ils discutaient en riant, se remémorant les maladresses de Chris, la mémorable chute de Daniel et les exploits de Sam et Jack. Ils venaient de passer quelques heures très agréables à jouer et à plaisanter entre amis. Comme ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps… en fait jamais autant que Jack s'en souvienne. Et il trouvait ça bien dommage.

- (Daniel) On va où maintenant ?

Le couple qui menait la marche s'arrêta et se retourna à cette intervention.

- (Sam, haussant les épaules) Je ne sais pas… (regardant sa montre, souriant) 19h30 c'est l'heure de l'apéritif.

- (Jack, proposant) Je connais un bar irlandais sympa dans le coin, si ça vous dit.

- (Chris, acquiesçant) C'est parfait. Je suis pour.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent à leur tour et un quart d'heure plus tard ils étaient attablés au bar du « O'Brian », devant une bière. Le pub avait une ambiance feutrée et chaleureuse. Un fond de musique celte, quelques drapeaux et représentations typiques rappelaient avec goût l'Irlande. Et qui faisaient sourire doucement l'archéologue qui ne se laissait pas de taquiner le général sur ses origines… Sam les observait se chamailler, ajoutant parfois son grain de sel ou échangeant des regards amusés avec Chris. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite une grande et pulpeuse rousse arriver vers eux.

Elle n'y prêta attention que lorsqu'elle prit la parole. Immédiatement elle lui sembla antipathique. Trop sûre d'elle, trop aguicheuse, trop habillée à la mode tok'ra. Et surtout – son plus gros défaut – elle était beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop près du général. Non, en fait elle était littéralement collée à lui, mettant en avant sa poitrine généreuse. Et elle ressemblait énormément à Kerry Johnson – ce qui n'avait rien de bien rassurant. Une soudaine et violente envie de meurtre s'empara de Sam. Mais elle se reprit. Elle était jalouse. Ça ne faisait aucun doute mais elle se refusait à l'être. Elle détestait ça.

Elle garda donc tout juste assez de self contrôle pour ne pas s'étouffer avec sa bière quand la rouquine adressa la parole à ce même général d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'elle le connaissait… intimement. Daniel couvait aussi la nouvelle venue d'un regard mauvais. Chris posait le sien, un peu inquiet et protecteur, sur Sam.

- (X, langoureuse) Alors, Jack… tu ne m'as pas rappelé la semaine dernière… C'est pas très gentil ça.

Sam sentit son estomac se révulser et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son verre sans qu'elle ne se départisse de son sourire. Sourire bien évidemment forcé et en totale contradiction avec son effondrement intérieur. La semaine dernière… bien sûr… La semaine dernière… La tête lui tourna une seconde et elle crut qu'elle allait se sentir mal et tomber dans les pommes. Ce n'était pourtant vraiment pas le moment et ce serait très mal venu. Elle sentit sur elle le regard insistant de son supérieur et l'ignora superbement. Elle l'avait sa réponse maintenant. Elle était son amie. Et cette femme là était sa maîtresse.

Parfait, c'était parfait. Au moins elle était fixée. Elle n'était pas particulièrement surprise en fait. Elle avait toujours plus ou moins pressentie que Jack O'Neill était un homme à femmes. Avec son physique… ce n'était pas particulièrement étonnant. Et puis c'était son droit. Il ne lui devait rien. C'est juste qu'elle avait cru – bien naïvement sans doute – qu'il s'était assagi et – encore plus naïvement – que cela avait un rapport avec elle. C'était ridicule. Elle s'en était toujours doutée. Mais d'en avoir la preuve… C'était douloureux. La semaine dernière… Alors qu'elle était… et qu'ils venaient juste de… Elle le haïssait pour ça.

- (Jack, mal à l'aise) Heu… Catherine, je…

- (X) Kaitlin. Je m'appelle Kaitlin.

- (Jack, souriant jaune) Bien sûr…

Mais pourquoi avait-il voulu venir dans ce bar ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi avec Carter en plus ? Qu'allait-elle penser de lui maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu une quelconque réaction mais il savait d'expérience que ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Ça ne signifiait absolument rien de sa part. Elle savait parfaitement cacher ses sentiments. Il s'en voulait atrocement. Cette femme, là… cette Kaitlin… il l'avait rencontrée la semaine précédente, dans ce même bar, alors qu'il était un perdu. Il avait embrassé Sam la veille, elle l'avait repoussée…

Il avait un peu flirté avec… Kaitlin donc, mais rien de plus. Elle lui avait donné sa carte et il l'avait jeté dans la première poubelle qu'il avait rencontrée. Mais ça, Carter ne pouvait pas le deviner. Et vu le ton que cette femme employait avec lui, son second allait sans doute s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses… Non, non, non, non… Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Il avait cru durant les deux jours précédents que peut-être… Mais là… En tant qu'amie elle ne dirait sans doute rien mais tout espoir d'aller plus loin était réduit à néant… Il fallait qu'il s'explique.

- (Jack, reprenant) Ecoutez, Kaitlin. Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous alors je suis désolé si vous avez cru qu'il y avait quelque chose mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

- (Kaitlin, sans se démonter) Je vois. Bon, je suppose qu'on ne se reverra pas alors. (partant) Bonne soirée.

D'accord, il avait peut-être été un peu dur sur ce coup là mais pour tout dire il avait surtout dit ça pour Sam. C'est elle qu'il voulait protéger. L'autre, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. D'ailleurs Kaitlin n'avait pas l'air particulièrement perturbée par son ton sec. En revanche, il n'avait pas raté l'imperceptible soupir de soulagement de son second. Et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il n'aimait pas spécialement la voir inquiète mais cela lui réchauffait le cœur d'une certaine façon. Parce que cela signifiait qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ce soupir. Ok. Il n'avait donc pas… avec cette femme. C'était un point positif. Très positif oui. Mais elle s'en voulait un peu. D'avoir été aussi jalouse avant. Et d'être aussi soulagée maintenant. Cependant elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Tout comme ses sentiments pour cet homme… Toujours est-il que cela confirmait une fois de plus ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'aurait jamais réagi de la même manière si il avait été question de Daniel. Quand elle releva la tête elle rencontra le regard de Jack. Ils se sourirent un instant. Soulagés tous les deux.

La conversation reprit doucement, puis avec plus d'entrain quand Daniel ce fut remis de cet intermède inattendu. Sam et Jack était peut-être juste un peu plus silencieux qu'avant, réfléchissant chacun dans leur coin. Réfléchissant à la situation actuelle, aux évènements précédents…

La soirée qui se poursuivit dans la même bonne humeur générale. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de Kaitlin. Selon le général, moins ils en parleraient, mieux il se porterait. Tout ce qu'il voulait retenir de cette soirée c'était Sam. Son sourire, son rire, son visage… Ils prirent ensuite une table dans ce même pub et y dînèrent tous les quatre en bavardant. Sam et Jack se montraient de plus en plus complices mais maintenaient toujours une distance respectable entre eux. Ils se sentaient bien ensemble mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à déterminer ce que l'autre pensait, ce que l'autre voulait.

Ce qu'ils attendaient l'un de l'autre, ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer l'un de l'autre. Ils apprenaient à se connaître pour l'instant. N'osant pas aller plus loin. Ne sachant pas si l'autre désirait aller plus loin. Ils étaient sûrs de leurs propres sentiments mais il leur était toujours difficile de penser que ces mêmes sentiments étaient réciproques. Ils se testaient donc. Eux-mêmes et l'autre. Mais ils étaient très forts tout les deux pour ne laisser paraître que ce qu'ils avaient envie de laisser paraître. Vers minuit ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Sam pour finir la soirée.

Sam laissa les hommes s'installer dans le salon comme ils l'avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt. Chris se rendit en cuisine pour s'occuper des boissons. La jeune femme revint au bout de quelques minutes en portant un paquet cadeau dans les mains. Avec une expression mutine elle s'approcha du général et lui tendit le paquet. Il accepta en souriant, l'air étonné.

- (Jack, retournant le paquet dans tout les sens) Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- (Sam, tout sourire) Ouvrez le, ça ne mort pas.

- (Daniel, impatient) Allez !

Le général défit l'emballage aux couleurs vives non sans une certaine curiosité. Il découvrit un magnifique livre de belles dimensions et à l'épaisseur conséquente. Il releva les yeux vers son second qui l'observait, un peu anxieuse, les mains derrière le dos. Elle attendait vraisemblablement son verdict et il s'en amusa. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Un livre sur l'astronomie… évidemment que cela lui plaisait. Tout cadeau de sa part le comblait mais celui-ci était vraiment beau. Il feuilleta quelques pages. Les illustrations étaient superbes. Les textes agréablement proportionnés. Il s'arrêta sur la page de garde et sourit en caressant fugitivement l'inscription faite de la main de la jeune femme.

A Jack O'Neill

Pour qu'il ne cesse jamais de voyager dans les étoiles.

S. C.

- (Jack, la fixant intensément) C'est parfait. Vraiment. Je l'aime beaucoup. Mais pourquoi… ?

- (Sam, contente d'elle) Joyeux anniversaire mon général.

- (Daniel) Alors ?

- (Jack, lui passant le livre) Tenez mais faites-y attention.

- (Daniel, le feuilletant) Un livre sur l'astronomie.

- (Sam, rectifiant, espiègle) Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact… En réalité c'est mon livre sur l'astronomie.

- (Jack, fronçant les sourcils) Votre livre !

- (Sam, s'asseyant près de Daniel) C'est moi qui l'ai écrit et qui ai pris les photographies qui sont dedans.

- (Daniel) Tu as écris un livre sur l'astronomie ?

- (Sam, malicieuse) Non, j'ai juste écrit ce livre sur l'astronomie. Il n'y en a pas d'autre. Il n'y a que cet exemplaire.

- (Jack, impressionné) Waow… Je suis flatté. Vous l'avez écrit pour moi ?

- (Sam, après quelques secondes de réflexion, lui souriant) En quelque sorte.

- (Daniel, redonnant le livre à Jack) Il va falloir que vous y fassiez attention…

- (Jack) Mais j'y comptais bien.

- (Daniel, poursuivant en souriant) Il est unique. (à Sam) Et particulièrement bien fait. Bravo.

- (Sam, avec un grand sourire) Merci.

- (Daniel) Mais quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de faire ça ? C'est beaucoup de travail.

- (Sam, mutine) Ça c'est mon secret…

Ils burent donc un dernier verre tous ensemble en continuant à discuter. Et puis Daniel et Jack prirent congé peu avant deux heures. Sam les reconduisit jusqu'à la porte. Après avoir salué son amie avec chaleur, l'archéologue – toujours très avisé – laissa les deux militaires seuls, sur le perron. Ils gardèrent les yeux baissés un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire. Finalement c'est Jack qui rompit le silence.

- (Jack, sincère) Sam, je voulais vous dire pour le livre… merci.

Elle releva la tête et esquissa un sourire.

- (Sam) C'est normal.

Il avança une main timide qu'il fit lentement glisser sur sa joue si douce. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, savourant la caresse.

- (Jack) Non… c'est l'un des plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait.

Elle sourit encore davantage puis le fixa très sérieusement avant qu'une lueur malicieuse ne s'allume dans ses yeux.

- (Sam) Alors comme ça on est quitte.

Il fronça les sourcils mais elle ne précisa pas ses pensées. La jeune femme posa sa main sur la sienne, toujours sur sa joue et la prit pour l'écarter de son visage. Elle laissa leurs doigts en contact quelques secondes puis tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison.

- (Sam) Bonne nuit mon général…

Il resta un instant interdit, immobile devant la porte close puis sourit bêtement avant de regagner sa voiture d'un pas alerte. Il s'installa au volant et mis le contact sans un regard pour son passager qui le fixait d'un air narquois.

- (Jack, démarrant) Je ne veux aucun commentaire Daniel.

L'archéologue leva les mains en signe d'innocence puis s'enfonçant dans son siège en remontant ses lunettes avec un petit sourire en coin.

- (Daniel) Mais, je n'ai encore rien dit.

- (Jack) J'anticipe Daniel. J'anticipe…

- (Sam, ouvrant la porte) Mon général, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le général O'Neill se tenait en effet sur son seuil, en civil, une main négligemment glissée dans ses poches, l'autre derrière son dos. Il déglutit difficilement en parcourant des yeux le corps – peu couvert – de son second. Elle portait un short ridiculement – mais délicieusement – court, presque totalement recouvert par une longue chemise d'homme. Il nota ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, son air mal réveillé mais tellement adorable, ses grands yeux bleus interrogateurs ourlés de longs cils, ses fines jambes, ses petits pieds nus et le bol de céréales qu'elle tenait à la main. Il se surprit à se demander si elle portait quelque chose sous sa chemise.

- (Sam, fronçant les sourcils) Mon général ?

Elle avait bien vu que son regard avait dévié – et elle devait bien avouer que ça ne lui était pas particulièrement désagréable – il semblait perdu dans ses pensées... Jack secoua la tête et se racla la gorge pour chasser de ses pensées certaines… images peu appropriées. Il retrouva ses esprits et son sourire. Il dévoila la main qu'il avait conservée cachée jusqu'à présent. Il présenta à la jeune femme un petit sac en papier.

- (Jack, malicieux) Croissants ?

Elle rit doucement, visiblement amusé puis l'invita à entrer d'un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte derrière son supérieur. Elle se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à venir la voir et sonner à sa porte ce matin à… 11 heures. Non pas qu'elle en fut mécontente mais elle se posait des questions. Certes ils s'étaient quelque peu « rapprochés » la veille mais les choses lui semblaient encore trop floues, trop vagues, trop indécises… Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, elle, alors savoir ce qu'il voulait, lui… Mais sa présence ici semblait tendre à prouver que lui aussi recherchait sa compagnie.

Peut-être voulait-il aussi savoir. Peut-être que comme elle, il n'acceptait pas se statut d'ami qu'ils s'imposaient. Ou peut-être que justement il aimait ça et que sa venue était purement amicale, lui souffla une petite voix insidieuse. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle le sentait. C'était dans ses yeux hier. Dans ses gestes aussi. Et quand bien même elle aurait tord et bien… elle préférait être fixée. L'incertitude n'était pas un état d'esprit qui lui convenait. Elle l'avait vécue bien trop longtemps. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se recomposa un sourire et se tourna vers lui.

- (Sam, s'adossant à la porte) Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- (Jack, haussant les épaules) Rien de particulier…

Non, rien de particulier à part une terrible et impérieuse envie de la voir. De contempler ses traits, entendre sa voix, se noyer dans ses yeux, fondre sous son sourire. Pouvait-il réellement lui dire ça ? Un jour sans doute… Mais pas aujourd'hui. Bientôt. Il l'espérait. Si il avait raison. Si effectivement il existait une infime possibilité qu'elle partage ses sentiments. Une infime possibilité qu'elle désire comme lui, que leurs relations ne se limitent pas à cette amitié à laquelle ils se cantonnaient – de force pour sa part. Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Il avait tenté d'interpréter tous les signes. Mais ils pouvaient prendre des significations tellement différentes…

- (Sam, malicieuse, le précédant dans la cuisine) Vous vous ennuyiez ?

- (Jack, immédiatement) Non ! (se reprenant) Enfin, non… Je… Je suis juste venu vous apporter les croissants.

- (Sam, souriant) Vous restez les partager avec moi ?

- (Jack, idem) Avec joie. (regardant autour de lui) Christian n'est pas là ?

- (Sam, s'activant devant la cafetière) Non, il est parti il y a une heure pour Los Angeles. Il avait un rendez-vous pour un travail…

Il dissimula tant bien que mal un sourire victorieux. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Parfait, c'était justement le but de la manœuvre.

- (Sam, se retournant) Jus d'orange ?

- (Jack, s'asseyant au bar) Oui, si vous voulez.

Il posa les croissants sur une assiette qu'elle avait sortie.

- (Jack, désignant le bol de céréales) Alors, vous aussi vous vous y mettez ?

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Puis, quand elle réalisa, elle sourit.

- (Sam, espiègle) Et oui, cela traduit toute la mauvaise influence que vous pouvez avoir sur moi…

Il ne protesta pas, le couvant d'un regard malicieux et tendre. Il la suivit des yeux quand elle déposa deux tasses de café fumant sur le bar puis deux verres de jus d'orange. Elle s'assit ensuite à ses côtés sur un haut tabouret avant de s'emparer d'un croissant et d'en découper un bout pour le porter à sa bouche.

- (Sam, prenant une gorgée de jus d'orange) Vous n'aviez pas déjà mangé ?

- (Jack, souriant) La bière ça compte ?

- (Sam, fronçant son nez) De la bière dès le matin ?

- (Jack) Oui, pourquoi ?

- (Sam, amusée) Pour rien… (plus sérieusement) Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- (Jack, détournant la question) Vous voulez dire là, tout de suite, à cette table ?

- (Sam, sans le regarder) Vous savez exactement ce que je veux dire…

- (Jack, fixant sa tasse de café) Pourquoi je suis venu ici ce matin ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu hier ? Pourquoi… ? Oui, c'est une bonne question. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être en mesure de vous répondre… maintenant.

La tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran avec le sous-entendu évident de ces paroles. La jeune femme fit mine de se concentrer sur le mur qui lui faisait face en se mordant la lèvre. Certes. Donc… quoi ? Il était là pour quoi au juste ? Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir malgré elle en finissant son croissant. Il se tourna donc vers elle et caressa un instant son gracieux profil du regard. Il la comprenait, il n'avait pas été très doué sur ce coup là… Il ne savait peut-être pas réellement comment amener le sujet qui l'intéressait mais voulait pour rien au monde de cette gêne qui venait de s'immiscer entre eux.

- (Jack) Alors, que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

- (Sam, se tournant vers lui, haussant un sourcil) Avec vous ?

- (Jack, malicieux) Eh bien oui… à moins que ma présence vous soit si désagréable.

- (Sam, sur le même ton) Ça demande réflexion…

Ils étaient tous deux soulagés – et un peu surpris – que la situation se détende si facilement.

- (Jack, faussement outré) Vous n'avez pas honte ? (plaisantant) Est-ce une manière de répondre à son supérieur ?

Immédiatement il regretta sa dernière phrase. Lui rappeler maintenant la nature de leurs rapports hiérarchiques n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Heureusement elle ne sembla pas relever cette erreur de manœuvre – même si le terme de « manœuvre » ne lui plaisait guère. La jeune femme se leva avec une mine espiègle et passa de l'autre côté du bar.

- (Sam) Je suis en permission aujourd'hui, monsieur, je ne suis donc pas sous vos ordres.

- (Jack, avec un sourire en coin) Mais vous continuez à m'appeler « monsieur »… Sam.

Il fixa sur elle un regard un peu inquiet, ne sachant pas comment elle pourrait réagir à cette suggestion détournée. C'était une étape qu'ils n'avaient jamais franchie. Pas même lorsqu'elle l'avait accompagné au chalet avec Daniel et Teal'c. Il ne l'avait appelé Sam – directement s'entend – que deux ou trois fois… Et il n'avait entendu son propre nom de sa bouche qu'une seule fois alors qu'elle sortait de deux jours de coma et il s'était même permis de la reprendre – bien qu'à contre cœur. Bref, rien de très glorieux. Maintenant il lui semblait qu'utiliser leurs prénoms respectifs était un passage obligé avant de pouvoir aller plus loin.

- (Sam) D'accord… Jack.

Elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à l'appeler ainsi. C'était même plutôt… agréable pour tout dire. En y réfléchissant, même dans son inconscient elle ne disait jamais que « mon général » ou « monsieur ». Peut-être parce que cela lui semblait plus réaliste. « Jack » cela lui plaisait. Mais par-dessus tout elle aimait l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Il avait une façon de prononcer « Sam »… Il y faisait passer tellement de choses, de la force, de la douceur, de la tendresse, une certaine fragilité… ça la faisait craquer à chaque fois. Enfin, à chaque fois… il y en avait eu deux à tout casser.

Quoiqu'il en soit ce pas en avant lui semblait prometteur. Bien qu'il n'engagea à rien. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un geste amical. … Jack. Pourquoi est-ce que cela sonnait si délicieusement quand cela venait d'elle ? Un souffle léger et souriant, une intonation mélodieuse. Il adorait ça. En fait c'est elle qu'il adorait mais une chose en entraînant une autre… En tous cas elle avait bien réagi. Positivement. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Peut-être que c'était bien de la jalousie qu'il avait cru déceler en elle la veille. Les amis n'étaient pas jaloux. Pas de cette façon…

- (Sam, reprenant, taquine) J'imagine que vous ne comptez pas faire de roller ?

- (Jack, grimaçant) Si on pouvait éviter…

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis son visage s'illumina pour le plus grand plaisir de Jack. La lueur enfantine apparue dans ses yeux et son merveilleux sourire l'enchantait. Il savait que quoiqu'elle proposerait il dirait oui. Oui à tout ce qu'elle voudrait…

- (Sam, se penchant vers lui) Vous savez monter à cheval ?

Jack, suivant les indications de sa passagère, emprunta le petit chemin chaotique qui s'ouvrait sur le côté droit de la route. Evidemment il avait dit oui. Et pour le coup s'était vrai. Même s'il n'avait plus pratiquer l'équitation depuis un bon moment. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait une heure plus tard, dans sa voiture, à quelques kilomètres de Colorado Springs, Sam à ses côtés. A son grand regret la jeune femme s'était changée. Troquant sa légère tenue de nuit contre un jean qui – il devait le reconnaître – rendait hommages à ses courbes harmonieuses et un petit débardeur qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Il l'observa, le visage tourné vers la vitre, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, le vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux et les faisant voleter sous les rayons du soleil. Charmante. Non, bien mieux que ça. Il du finalement se concentrer sur sa conduite, rendue sportive par le mauvais entretien du passage sur lequel ils roulaient. Il remonta ses propres lunettes sur son nez. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres de la ville, en plein milieu de nulle part, la campagne à perte de vue… C'était dépaysant mais très agréable. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux… juste tous les deux… il préférait que ce soit le plus loin possible de la base – dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr.

Et puis l'air mystérieux qu'elle avait eu en refusant de dévoiler leur destination et de se taire durant le trajet l'amusait. Cela donnait à l'expédition un petit goût d'aventure, de secret. Cela les rapprochait quelque part. Sans compter qu'il appréciait que se soit elle qui ait pris la décision du lieu où ils allaient. C'était une façon pour lui d'être sûr qu'elle le voulait vraiment, qu'elle partageait quelque chose avec lui. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée plus que lui, il le sentait et il fallait qu'elle soit parfaitement à l'aise pour qu'ils puissent discuter sérieusement…

- (Sam, se redressant) C'est là !

Ils arrivaient en effet dans la cours que ce qui semblait être un haras. Chose relativement logique puisqu'elle lui avait parlé de faire du cheval. Mais moins logique parce que pas un seul instant sur le chemin il n'avait vu la moindre pancarte indiquant la proximité d'un tel établissement. Les trois longs bâtiments qui composaient l'installation étaient très bien entretenus. Ils se prolongeaient sur de superbes écuries et un immense manège où évoluaient déjà deux cavaliers. Il se gara dans l'alignement des trois voitures déjà présentes. Il descendit rapidement de voiture et se précipita pour lui ouvrir galamment la portière de la jeune femme.

Elle sourit en secouant la tête et sortit à son tour du véhicule avec grâce. Elle releva ses lunettes dans ses cheveux et lui lança un sourire radieux qui fit bondir son cœur de militaire endurci – pas si endurci que ça manifestement. Sans un mot de plus, elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Il obéit et en profita pour poser innocemment une main dans le bas de son dos. Là tout de suite c'était beaucoup plus plaisant. Il ne manqua pas le léger sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de Sam à ce contact. Ils s'avancèrent ainsi vers les écuries.

- (X, les interpellant) Sam !

Le couple se retourna pour voir arriver une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Elle marchait vers eux d'un pas vif et énergique. Elle n'était pas très grande, bien bâtie avec un visage avenant souligné par un grand sourire. Sam sourit à son tour et quand la nouvelle venue arriva à leur hauteur, elle l'enlaça chaleureusement.

- (Sam, rayonnante) Mel ! Comment vas-tu ?

- (Mel, souriant de plus belle) Bien, et toi ? On ne t'a pas vu depuis un moment ici.

- (Sam, avec une grimace d'excuse) Désolée… j'ai été un peu prise ces derniers temps.

- (Mel, posant une main sur son bras) Ce n'est rien.

- (Sam, se tournant vers Jack) Mon gé… (devant son regard noir, souriant) Jack, je vous présente Melinda Worth, le haras est à elle. (à Melinda) Mel, voici le général Jack O'Neill.

La propriétaire et le militaire se serrèrent la main en hochant la tête avec un sourire amical puis la femme se retourna vers Sam.

- (Mel, l'air pressée) Ecoute, il faut que j'aille appeler le vétérinaire, tu fais comme chez toi. Bob est au manège si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit…

- (Sam, malicieuse) Ça ira, on va se débrouiller.

Melinda les salua une dernière fois avant de repartir rapidement, presque en courant vers le bâtiment principal.

- (Sam, se tournant vers Jack, enthousiaste) On y va ?

- (Jack, amusé) Je vous suis…

Ils continuèrent leur marche silencieuse en direction des écuries. Sam s'arrêta d'abord devant un box dans lequel piaffait un magnifique étalon noir. Le général s'arrêta donc à son tour pour la rejoindre. Il s'adossa à la porte en bois, tout près d'elle. La jeune femme avança la main pour flatter son encolure et le cheval se calma, semblant apprécier la caresse. Jack la regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, attendri par cette vision.

- (Jack) Il est très beau. Vous allez prendre celui-là ?

- (Sam, se tournant vers lui) Non, c'est juste un vieil ami… (délaissant l'animal) Les nôtres sont un peu plus loin. Venez.

Sa voix était étrangement douce. Le regard qu'elle leva vers lui étrangement pâle et transparent. Elle paraissait tellement différente ici. Cet aspect d'elle le déroutait quelque peu mais il aimait ce qu'il découvrait. Oh ça oui, il aimait ce qu'il découvrait. Parce que c'était elle qu'il découvrait.

- (Jack, à Sam, souriant) Comment vous avez dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ?

Il désignait le cheval à la robe chocolat sur lequel il était monté en s'adressant à la jeune femme, elle-même sur un superbe cheval couleur crème à la crinière presque blanche. Sam secoua la tête, amusé. Elle manoeuvra les rênes et commença à faire avancer sa monture vers la prairie qui s'étendait en contre bas. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait de ce nom, mais il ne faisait ça que pour la taquiner.

- (Sam, levant au ciel) Han Solo.

- (Jack, venant se placer à sa hauteur) Et Elisabeth Taylor… (malicieux) Ils ont de l'imagination vos amis.

- (Sam, se tournant vers lui, ironique) Quoi ? Vous préféreriez qu'il s'appelle « nougatine » ou « cacahuète » ?

Il rit devant sa répartie. Ça c'était un moment comme il voudrait en vivre des milliers avec elle… Ils avaient mis les animaux au pas et avançaient doucement, profitant de la douce chaleur du soleil et de l'agréable brise qui caressait leurs visages épanouis. Ils étaient justes bien l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ni même de se regarder. Ils sentaient la présence de l'autre et c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Aussi Jack hésita à briser ce silence si apaisant et quand il le fit ce fut d'une voix douce, presque un souffle…

- (Jack) Vous venez ici depuis longtemps ?

- (Sam, sur le même ton) Je viens ici depuis… depuis le début en fait. J'aime être là. C'est… On dirait que rien d'autre n'existe. Pas d'attaques aliennes, pas de contamination extraterrestre, pas de morts, pas… de problèmes. Juste le ciel, la nature, les chevaux…

- (Jack, continuant) … nous.

- (Sam, esquissant un sourire) Aussi, oui. Adam se moque de moi quand je parle comme ça. (riant) Il dit qu'on n'est pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose. C'est malin. Je crois… je crois que je suis mieux placée que lui pour dire ça.

- (Jack) Ça vous plairait ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, le regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient montés à cheval. Elle se demandait à quoi il faisait allusion. A vrai dire il y a pas mal de choses qui lui plairaient avec lui… Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de s'égarer.

- (Jack) De vivre dans un roman à l'eau de rose, ça vous plairait ?

- (Sam, secouant la tête, souriant) Mon dieu, non ! (après quelques secondes) Surtout pas après avoir vécu tout ce qu'on a vécu.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

- (Sam, hésitante) Pourtant… il y a certaines choses qui… (se reprenant) Non, laissez tomber.

Il fut profondément déçu qu'elle n'aille pas jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne sentait pas encore assez proche de lui. En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Ce n'était ni un manque de confiance ni un manque… d'affection. Mais tout d'un coup elle avait eu honte. Pouvait-elle réellement lui avouer qu'elle aurait aimé vivre au moins un aspect de cette vie qui transparaissait dans ces romans ? Toutes ces héroïnes ne sauvaient pas la Terre, elle ne savait pas faire exploser des soleils ou faire fonctionner un réacteur à naqhadah, pourtant elles finissaient toujours avec l'homme qu'elles aimaient – de préférence, beau riche et intelligent. Elle ne trouvait pas ça juste, non. Mais elle s'en voulait d'avoir ce genre de réflexion. Ce n'était pas de son âge et encore moins dans son caractère.

- (Jack, enjoué) Je vous parie que j'arrive à la forêt avant vous !

Elle le regarda avec surprise, étonnée par cette exclamation pour le moins inattendue. Mais elle ne fut pas dupe. Il n'avait dit ça que parce qu'il avait vu que la conversation précédente l'avait troublée. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante et entra dans son jeu.

- (Sam, taquine) Je serais vous je ne compterais pas là-dessus.

- (Jack, idem) Et pourquoi ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire espiègle puis lança son cheval au galop en direction de la forêt avant de se retourner brièvement vers Jack.

- (Sam) Parce que je ne perd jamais !

Il secoua la tête en riant et talonna à son tour sa monture pour la rejoindre. Ils firent ainsi la course jusqu'à l'orée des bois. Sam arriva donc en premier et attendit son compagnon avec un petit air mi-victorieux, mi-effronté. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était là et s'arrêtait à son niveau. Toujours en souriant, il pointa son index vers elle.

- (Jack, faussement menaçant) Vous avez triché.

- (Sam, haussant les épaules, ingénue) J'aurais gagné de toutes façons.

- (Jack, croisant les bras sur son torse, malicieux) Je vous trouve bien sûre de vous…

- (Sam, idem) Ce que votre père ne vous a peut-être pas dit c'est qu'à 14 ans j'étais championne d'équitation.

- (Jack, hochant la tête) Non effectivement, il ne me l'avait pas dit. Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes une excellente cavalière.

- (Sam, avec un sourire un coin) Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus…

- (Jack, souriant) Merci. (se penchant vers elle) On fait la belle ?

- (Sam, moqueuse) Vous voulez vraiment vous ridiculiser ?

Il haussa un sourcil peu convaincu mais finit par secouer la tête. Elle n'était vraiment pas croyable…

- (Jack, lui lançant un clin d'œil) Attention, ne trichez pas cette fois !

Elle s'inclina respectueusement – non sans une certaine ironie – et lui fit signe d'avancer d'un large geste de la main.

- (Sam) Mais je vous en prie, passez devant.

- (Jack, un peu suspicieux) Vraiment ?

Elle se contenta de sourire mystérieusement. Il partit donc au galop après une dernière hésitation et elle ne se lança que lorsqu'il eu parcourut 100 mètres. La jeune femme atteignit pourtant le manège avant lui et le jaugea avec espièglerie lorsqu'il la rejoignit.

- (Jack, levant les mains) Ok, je m'incline. Vous êtes trop forte pour moi.

- (Sam, malicieuse) Vous vous en remettrez ?

- (Jack, charmeur) J'ai le droit à une compensation ?

- (Sam, inclinant sa tête sur le côté) Ça pourrait se faire… (se redressant) En attendant j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire.

Sur ces mots, elle fit virer son cheval et le dirigea dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient pris précédemment. Il la suivit en laissant son regard s'égarer sur la silhouette harmonieuse de la jeune femme.

- (Jack, murmurant) Oh mais ça me plait déjà beaucoup…

Le paysage était réellement magnifique. Ils étaient descendus de leur monture un peu plus loin. Ils marchaient maintenant le long d'un petit ruisseau dont les pierres qui en tapissaient le fond étincelaient sous le soleil. Les rayons dorés de l'astre, passant au travers du feuillage des arbres alentour, formaient de mystérieux dessins sur l'herbe verte. Le chant des oiseaux, le doux bruit de l'eau et du vent dans les branches... tout cela contribuait à l'atmosphère bucolique et apaisante du lieu. Quelques parterres de fleurs blanche et violettes égayaient le bord du ruisseau. Et la jeune femme qui marchait souplement à ses côtés en souriant ne gâchait rien songea Jack avant de s'arrêter à ses côtés.

- (Jack, regardant tout autour de lui) Ça ressemble beaucoup…

- (Sam, finissant sa phrase) … à la rivière près de chez vos parents ? Oui. C'est vrai.

- (Jack) En tous cas c'est magnifique. Vous savez c'est un peu comme…

Pour Sam le reste fut perdu. Depuis quelques instant déjà la tête commençait à lui tourner, le paysage s'assombrissait et les bruits s'étouffaient. Elle lutta pour ne pas sombrer, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts, à ignorer la douleur sourde qui se réveillait en elle. Elle tendit la main vers le bras de son supérieur mais n'eut que le temps de la frôler avant que tout devienne noir et qu'elle ne s'effondre.

_Le décor commençait à lui être familier et elle ne s'étonna même pas de se retrouver dans l'univers blanc de ses rêves. Pas plus qu'elle ne s'étonna lorsqu'une femme, tout de blanc vêtu, apparut devant elle. Elle se contenta de soupirer profondément en levant les yeux au ciel et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Au moins maintenant elle n'avait plus mal à la tête. Par contre le mutisme de l'ancienne qui lui faisait face commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. D'autant plus qu'elle la couvait d'un regard mi-maternelle mi-condescendante. N'y tenant plus, elle prit la parole._

_- (Sam) Quoi encore ?_

_- (Oma, souriant) Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?_

_Sam se prit la tête dans ses mains en gémissant de lassitude. Et voilà que ça recommençait… Elle ne serait jamais tranquille avec cette histoire ? Bien sûre qu'elle avait compris sinon elle ne serait pas là avec le général, prête à avoir « la » fameuse discussion. Seulement, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il voulait la même chose qu'elle, elle pouvait difficilement se lancer comme ça de but en blanc. Elle aurait l'air maligne si il la repoussait. Non seulement ça, mais en plus ça la briserait alors elle préférait y aller en douceur._

_- (Oma, doucement) Tu n'as pas à douter…_

_- (Sam, relevant les yeux) Pourquoi ?_

_- (Oma, tout naturellement) Parce qu'il…_

_Elle l'arrêta d'un geste, ne voulant rien savoir. Quoiqu'il y eut à la fin de cette phrase elle ne voulait pas le savoir, pas comme ça. Et puis s'il s'agissait d'une illusion de son esprit elle avait toute chance qu'elle se trompe. Merci bien._

_- (Sam, reprenant) Non, je voulais dire pourquoi vous faites ça ?_

_- (Oma, très posément) Parce que c'était en train de te détruire et que cela tenait à cœur à un ami._

_- (Sam, fronçant les sourcils) Vous voulez dire que si j'ai été « aveugle » c'est à cause de ça ?_

_- (Oma, penchant la tête) Non, c'est à cause de ta chute mais si tu l'es resté c'est parce qu'une partie de toi l'a voulu…_

_- (Sam, se récriant) Mais c'est ridicule, ça ne m'a pas aidé ! _

_- (Oma, avec un sourire énigmatique) Tu crois ?_

_Oui ! C'est exactement ce qu'elle croyait. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre la femme posa une main sur sa joue, comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant et commença à disparaître. Sam ne fit même pas mine de la retenir, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle ne tirerait rien d'elle. Chaque nouvelle rencontre lui apportait plus de question que de réponses. Bientôt elle allait se réveiller et alors là il faudrait expliquer au général pourquoi…_

Elle reprit lentement conscience, encore à moitié perdue dans les brumes de son rêve. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle les ouvrit avec difficulté. La première chose qu'elle vit fut son regard noisette teinté d'inquiétude et de… tendresse. La deuxième chose qu'elle constata c'est que sa tête ne reposait pas directement sur le sol mais sur des cuisses musclées. La troisième chose dont elle prit conscience fut sa main dans ses cheveux. Dieu que c'était agréable… Si elle faisait semblant de s'évanouir de nouveau, continuerait-il ? Mmmm… ça ne serait pas très raisonnable. Elle retint un soupir quand la caresse cessa.

Mais un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand elle sentit sa paume sur sa joue. Oui, là aussi c'était bien. Elle tenta de se relever mais immédiatement les alentours se mirent à tanguer. Elle manqua de s'effondrer mais fut arrêter par deux bras qui la retinrent et l'adossèrent à un torse chaud. Sa voix parvint à ses oreilles dans un murmure terriblement agréable… et terriblement électrisant. Elle se laissa aller, sa joue contre le cœur du général. Elle le sentit s'accélérer et son propre cœur se mit à battre de plus belle.

- (Jack, la retenant) Où là Sam… Doucement…

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, savourant juste cette étreinte. La jeune femme avait refermé ses yeux, pour mieux profiter du contact du corps de son supérieur contre le sien. Son odeur parvint jusqu'à ses narines. Son odeur… Elle nicha son visage dans son cou, posant ses lèvres contre sa peau douce et frissonnante. Il sursauta légèrement mais ne se recula pas, appréciant comme il se le devait ce geste empli d'une nouvelle intimité. Il déposa ses propres lèvres sur son front moite. Il avait eu peur tout à l'heure quand il l'avait vu s'effondrer, pâle comme la mort. Il n'avait eu que le temps de la retenir.

- (Jack, contre ses cheveux) Sam, ça va ?

Sortant de son état à moitié comateux, elle se détacha légèrement de lui, prenant soudain conscience du caractère ambiguë de son geste. Non, en fait son geste n'avait rien d'ambiguë. C'était plutôt très clair. Et à l'instant même elle se faisait violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser langoureusement, lui arracher ses vêtements et… Oh mon dieu, il fallait qu'elle arrête ça tout de suite ! Elle s'éloigna définitivement de ses bras rassurants, peu sûre de pouvoir se contrôler très longtemps. Tous les deux en retirèrent une sensation de froid et de solitude intense.

- (Sam, se mordant la lèvre) Ça va. Tout va bien.

- (Jack, haussant un sourcil) Vous plaisantez ? Vous êtes restée inconsciente pendant près d'une minute.

Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire qu'elle venait de voir Oma Dessala dans une… hallucination et que cette dernière lui avait conseillé de… Rrrrrrr…. Non, c'était par trop ridicule. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- (Sam, secouant la tête) Ce n'était rien. Un petit coup de fatigue… (souriant) j'ai l'habitude.

Hummm… il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'avait pas été très convaincante sur ce coup là. Mais il était bien trop près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse se montrer réellement impassible et réfléchie. Il s'approcha et eut un sourire charmeur. Un de ceux qui la faisaient toujours craquer.

- (Jack, malicieux) Je sais que vous n'êtes pas en sucre…

Tu veux goûter pour voir ? Elle se fustigea immédiatement d'avoir eu ce genre de réflexion. Oh mon dieu… heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas pensé tout haut. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de divaguer.

- (Jack, continuant) … mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Il était tellement adorable à prendre soin d'elle comme ça que cela en devenait une véritable torture. Il n'était pas humainement possible de rester de glace face à une telle sollicitude. Ni face à un tel physique. Mais bon, la question n'était pas là. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète et décida donc de jouer sur son propre terrain. L'humour, rien de mieux pour débloquer une situation… délicate.

- (Sam, mutine) Si je vous explique ce qui c'est passé je devrais vous tuer.

- (Jack, amusé) Quoi ? C'est Top secret ?

Elle ne répondit rien et se releva avec grâce avant de lui tendre une main secourable. Il la prit avec plaisir mais ne s'en servit pas pour se relever et la conserva une fois debout. Elle ne songea pas un seul instant à la lui retirer. Comme on disait : pas folle la guêpe.

- (Jack, l'air concerné) Vous êtes sûre que ça ira ? Il faudrait peut-être que vous voyiez un médecin…

- (Sam, fronçant son nez) Pour un évanouissement ? (secouant la tête) Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais bien, je vous assure.

Comme pour prouver ses dires elle lui fit lâcher sa main et tourna sur elle-même. Il parût un peu rasséréné et se plaça à sa hauteur pour rejoindre leurs chevaux en silence.

- (Sam, sur le chemin) Je suis désolée.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle était désolée, il trouvait, quant à lui, cette journée parfaite. Si on ne tenait pas compte de la frayeur qu'elle lui avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Frayeur largement compensée par le plaisir de la serrer dans ses bras.

- (Sam, s'expliquant) Pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas…

- (Jack, souriant) … vous évanouir ? Je m'en doute. Vous n'avez pas à vous en excuser.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis son visage afficha un air satisfait.

- (Jack, se tournant vers elle) Vous savez ce que je crois ? Vous avez besoin de manger quelque chose. Venez à la maison, je…

- (Sam, le coupant, taquine) … vous ferez réchauffer une pizza ?

- (Jack, heureux qu'elle ne conteste pas) Vous lisez dans mes pensées.

- (Sam, un léger sourire aux lèvres) Parfois…

Oui, elle lisait en lui. Mais seulement quand il le voulait bien. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Quelque fois elle parvenait à passer outre le masque qu'il adoptait et à lire en lui, vraiment. C'était très rare. La réciproque était vraie aussi. Elle ne le laissait pas lire en elle. Pourtant au fond, il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose. Ils se connaissaient déjà par cœur et cette incapacité à percer les derniers remparts de l'autre était sans doute volontaire. Inconsciemment volontaire mais volontaire tout de même. Car lire en l'autre signifiait que l'autre pouvait tout aussi bien lire en soi. Et cela leur faisait peur. Encore maintenant. Un jour peut-être ils s'ouvriraient totalement, se mettraient à nu. Bientôt…

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient abandonné leurs montures. Celles-ci n'avaient pas bougé. Sam détacha la sienne et y monta souplement sous le regard inquisiteur de Jack. Il prit place sur son propre cheval sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

- (Jack, quelque peu soucieux) Vous êtes sûre que c'est bien raisonnable ?

- (Sam, remettant ses lunettes de soleil, légèrement ironique) Je ne me vois pas rentrer à pied.

- (Jack, souriant) Non, évidemment. Mais je préfèrerais que…

- (Sam, idem, s'emparant des rênes) On ira doucement.

Sam posa son regard sur la photo d'un petit garçon souriant, une casquette sur la tête, un gant de baseball à la main. Charly. Son cœur se serra. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait cet enfant. Son enfant. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer toute la douleur que son supérieur devait ressentir en quasi-permanence. Elle déplaça légèrement son regard vers la droite. La photo avec Sarah avait disparut. Sans doute l'avait-il subtilisé pour que Beth ne tombe pas dessus. Elle ne voulait croire que c'était pour elle. Elle se souvint avec amertume de ce jour où elle était venue chez lui un peu avant qu'ils réussissent à vaincre Anubis…

- (Jack, cherchant à capter son attention) Sam ?

Elle releva vivement les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant là, dans sa cuisine, un tablier ceint autour des reins. Tout ça pour faire cuire une pizza… Il la regardait, espiègle, le carton à pizza dans une main, un fouet à cuisine dans l'autre. Haussant un sourcil elle désigna ce deuxième engin du doigt.

- (Sam, amusée) Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec ça ?

- (Jack, souriant) Une crème anglaise.

Il avait dit cela comme si ça coulait de source. Ça ne lui avait pourtant pas semblé, à elle, si évident.

- (Sam perplexe) Vous savez faire les crèmes anglaises ?

- (Jack, malicieux) Non, mais je suis sûr que vous, vous savez…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête avant dans le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle aurait du s'attendre à une réplique de ce genre… Elle lui prit doucement le fouet des mains avec un sourire goguenard. Elle le jaugea ensuite de haut en bas, son regard s'animant d'une lueur malicieuse.

- (Sam, ironique) Vous portez très bien le tablier général. Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça mais c'est très… comment dire…

- (Jack, proposant) Viril ?

Il plaisantant bien sûr, bombant fièrement son torse, faisant mine de se prendre au sérieux. Elle trouvait ça vraiment sexy. Très très sexy… Cependant, elle n'était pas prête à lui confesser cet état des choses. Elle opta pour un adjectif plus « neutre ».

- (Sam, penchant la tête) J'aurais dit mignon.

- (Jack, faussement suffisant) Je le savais !

Elle fit mine de l'ignorer et passa devant lui pour rejoindre la plan de travail.

- (Sam, se retournant vers lui) Pourquoi de la crème anglaise au fait ?

- (Jack, s'approchant) Parce que c'est bon.

Logique masculine. Elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre.

- (Sam) Ok, je vous propose quelque chose…

Instantanément le visage de son supérieur s'illumina et son sourire se fit plus sensuel.

- (Jack, charmeur) Je suis tout ouie.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir mais ne put s'empêcher d'être amusée par le sous-entendu. Il faut dire qu'elle l'avait cherché aussi. Elle le bouscula légèrement du coude avant de poursuivre.

- (Sam, se défendant) Je parlais au sens culinaire bien sûr.

- (Jack, sans se départir de petit son air malicieux) Bien sûr…

Elle renonça à le reprendre. De toutes façons elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle aimait la manière dont il la regardait en ce moment même. D'un air gourmand. … Il était fier de lui. Elle était là, dans sa cuisine, lui souriant sans détour, plus réceptive que jamais à son humour, après avoir passée une journée quasiment parfaite avec lui et s'apprêtant à se mettre aux fourneaux. Ses fourneaux à lui. Comme si c'était les siens. Ils étaient tous les deux en civils, elle l'appelait par son prénom. Et pourtant ils n'étaient pas sur le point de mourir. Ni lui ni elle apparemment.

Bien. Ça se présentait plutôt bien. Très bien même. C'était peut-être le moment. Enfin. Leur moment… Elle était si proche de lui. Pas au sens littéral mais il la sentait proche de lui. Quand il avait pris la décision de venir la voir quelques heures auparavant, il savait parfaitement à quoi il se préparait. Il avait bien trop attendu. Il voulait savoir. S'il le fallait il continuerait de souffrir en silence, ils resteraient amis. Maintenant, si il pouvait y avoir autre chose alors il en serait comblé. Elle ne ferait jamais le premier pas, il en avait conscience. C'était à lui. A lui de prendre la décision. A lui d'avoir le courage…

- (Sam, se détournant de lui) Je pensais plutôt faire… je ne sais pas… de la mousse au chocolat par exemple.

Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque la fit frissonner. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Pas plus que lorsqu'elle sentit son corps frôler le siens. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement pourtant elle en eut la chair de poule, électrisée par ce simple – et fugitif – contact. Elle aurait tout donné pour le prolonger, pour l'approfondir. Mais l'homme derrière elle sembla en juger autrement et se maintint à une distance respectable, la mettant au supplice. Il préférait y aller doucement. Les mots… il ne savait pas trop. Parler lui semblait dérisoire. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu tous les deux. Il devait agir.

- (Jack, à son oreille) J'adore la mousse au chocolat…

Elle prit sur elle pour cacher son trouble et avala sa salive en respirant le plus calmement possible, les yeux clos. Elle savait qu'ils en arriveraient là à un moment ou un autre. C'était fatal. Elle l'avait su depuis qu'elle l'avait vu devant sa porte le matin même. Et elle l'avait admis lorsqu'elle avait perdu conscience. Elle en était heureuse. Seulement ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle était préparée. Elle l'avait imaginé… parfois. Elle en avait rêvé… souvent. Elle l'avait espéré… rarement. Mais jamais elle avait pensé que cela pouvait arriver… vraiment.

- (Sam) Ou alors…

Une main timide glissa sur sa hanche. Des lèvres effleurèrent son oreille. Elle paniqua. Dans ces rêves elle ne paniquait jamais. Mais là… Elle était perdue. Complètement. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire. Une chose qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Elle la fit pourtant. Elle se dégagea brusquement. Presque brutalement. Elle s'en voulut quand elle vit son regard blessé. Elle détourna le sien, incapable de supporter l'intensité douloureuse du sien. Dès qu'elle se fut détachée de lui, elle ressentit une envie irrépressible de sentir à nouveau son corps contre le sien.

De se blottir dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais les quitter. Et elle venait de le repousser. Encore. Mais quelle imbécile ! Elle le vit avec horreur quitter la cuisine, les traits tirés, blanc, le regard désespérément vide. Elle retint ses larmes avec difficulté. Elle ne pouvait pas tout de même avoir fait ça ? Pas réellement ? … Anéanti. C'est le terme qui lui semblait le plus propre à le décrire à l'instant même. Il s'était finalement décidé. Il avait glissé une main hésitante sur sa hanche, s'était rapproché, avait penché sa tête vers la sienne. Et puis tout avait basculé.

Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Ensuite il avait réalisé l'horrible réalité. Elle l'avait repoussé. Encore. C'était définitif cette fois alors. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était fini. La voir maintenant était bien au dessus de ses forces. Elle l'avait repoussé. Il imaginait très bien son air horrifié. Peut-être même dégoûté. Non, il ne pouvait pas voir ça. Il ne pouvait même pas rester dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il venait de se ridiculiser. Totalement. Huit ans. Tenir huit ans pour finir ainsi. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien dit... Heureusement ?

Il venait de se rendre compte que la femme qu'il adorait ne l'aimait pas. Le mot « heureusement » ne devrait plus faire parti de son vocabulaire. Il aurait du le savoir pourtant. Elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre ce soir là dans la salle de sport. Mais il avait voulu y croire. Encore une fois. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'y croire. Parce qu'il avait envie d'y croire. Parce qu'il y avait cru… Il ne lui en voulait pas. Comment lui en vouloir ? Il l'aimait tellement. C'était à lui qu'il en voulait. Sans s'en rendre compte il se débarrassa du tablier et se mit debout, face à la porte fenêtre. Il souhaitait juste qu'elle parte à présent.

La mort dans l'âme elle hésita longuement. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Que voulait-elle faire ? Partir ? C'était tentant mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle ne le voulait pas. Il avait enfin fait le premier pas. Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle ça ? Et elle allait tout gâcher par peur de… par peur de quoi au fait ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Alors non. Elle ne partirait pas. Elle devait lui dire. Lui dire la vérité. Maintenant. … Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle le rejoignit dans le salon. Son cœur se serra. Elle ne l'avait vu aussi… vulnérable avant.

- (Sam, timidement) Mon général…

Il se crispa. Oh oui, ça c'est malin, Sam. Envoie lui son grade en pleine face histoire qu'il se sente un peu mieux. Elle grimaça légèrement et fit un nouveau pas vers lui. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Pour se retrouver juste derrière lui. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher.

- (Jack, sec, sans se retourner) Partez.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la voir arriver dans la vitre. Il savait qu'elle était à présent derrière lui. Tout près de lui. C'était des choses qu'il avait appris à deviner au fil du temps, surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle. Mais là c'était trop. Il lui fallait du temps pour se reprendre. Perdre son sang-froid n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En fait, il détestait ça. Notamment en public. Moins lorsqu'elle était son public mais quand même…

- (Sam, déterminée) Non.

Elle avait retrouvé son sang-froid. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle était… sereine. Pour aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître. Elle fit le dernier pas qui la séparait de lui et l'obligea à se tourner vers elle. Il finit par le faire mais déroba son regard au sien. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle caressa doucement sa mâchoire volontaire, savourant le contact de sa barbe naissante. Elle parcourut avec délectation ses pommettes viriles du bout des doigts. Elle sentit sur elle son regard surpris et troublé. Mais elle n'en tint pas compte, préférant se concentrer sur les sensations que lui procurait son geste.

- (Jack, hésitant) Ecoutez Carter, je suis désolé, je…

Ah, non. Il n'allait certainement pas lui refaire le coup du « je suis désolé ». Pas cette fois. Elle ne marcherait pas. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- (Sam, malicieuse) Mon dieu, j'espère que non.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle l'avait repoussé. Et à présent elle était là, devant lui – voire même contre lui – en train de le torturer. Bon, c'était le genre de torture qu'il subirait bien toute sa vie sans s'en plaindre mais tout de même…

- (Jack, fronçant les sourcils) Pourquoi ?

- (Sam, souriant espièglement) Parce que si vous êtes vraiment désolé je vais me ridiculiser…

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander comment elle pourrait bien se ridiculiser. A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'elle le réduisait au silence en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne réfléchit pas même une demi-seconde avant de répondre à ce baiser. Toutes ses interrogations furent reléguées au second plan. Il ne pensa qu'à une chose en passant un bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme pour l'attirer à lui et en glissant sa main sur sa joue si douce et sa nuque. Leur premier baiser. C'était leur premier baiser. Bon, techniquement ce n'était pas vraiment le premier mais c'est comme cela qu'il voulait le voir.

Leur premier vrai baiser. Et il était parfait. Léger, doux, tendre, sucré. Et empli de tellement de sentiments qu'il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait totalement de battre. Pour repartir ensuite à une vitesse folle. Il sentit les mains de Sam jouer dans ses cheveux. Il resserra son étreinte. Avant de se détacher lentement d'elle et de poser son front contre le sien. Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens, toujours d'un bleu aussi profond mais sublimés par une lueur nouvelle.

- (Jack) Je ne comprends pas.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Jack O'Neill n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de romantique. Ou alors c'était bien caché. Mais par contre elle le savait doux, tendre, compréhensif, prévenant… et drôle. Quoique dans le cas présent il avait plutôt l'air sincère.

- (Sam, espiègle) Moi qui pensais avoir été claire.

- (Jack, tout bas) Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas…

Elle lui avait sans doute fait plus mal qu'elle le pensait mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi peu sûr de lui.

- (Sam, secouant la tête) Jack, non. Je… J'ai été prise au dépourvu.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines du général.

- (Jack, taquin) Moi qui pensais avoir été clair.

- (Sam, sur le même ton) Absolument pas.

- (Jack, se faisant plus sensuel) Ah non ?

- (Sam, câline) Non…

- (Jack, replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille) Hummm… il va falloir y remédier alors.

Sur ces mots il la retourna vivement et la plaqua – avec délicatesse – contre la baie vitrée. Le petit cri de surprise qui échappa à la jeune femme fut vite étouffé par la bouche de Jack qui emprisonna la sienne pour un baiser dévorant cette fois. Passionné, plein de fougue. Gardant une main sur sa nuque, il passa l'autre sous le débardeur de Sam, caressant son dos langoureusement, redescendant plus bas pour redessiner le galbe de sa chute de rein. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec avidité, leur tirant à chacun un gémissement de plaisir. L'étreinte s'éternisa, s'approfondit, s'enflamma.

Mais O'Neill la rompit – bien difficilement – avant que la situation ne leur échappe totalement. Il ne sut même pas où il trouva la volonté de le faire, tant son envie de la sentir contre lui, de la sentir vibrer sous lui était grande. Il se recula légèrement et s'amusa de son air frustré, sans doute le parfait reflet du sien. Il emprisonnait toujours son corps du sien, ne pensant pas pouvoir supporter d'en être séparé un seul instant.

- (Jack, malicieux) C'est mieux, là ?

- (Sam, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres) Beaucoup mieux.

- (Jack, frôlant son nez du sien) Tu m'en vois ravi.

Sam sourit avec malice puis se détacha de lui et le contourna. Mais elle fut bientôt arrêtée par un bras qui se glissa autour de sa taille et l'attira en arrière. Un baiser dans sa nuque, suivit de nombreux autres le long de ses omoplates, la fit frémir.

- (Jack, entre deux baisers) Où tu vas comme ça ?

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et noua ses mains autour de sa nuque.

- (Sam, mutine) La pizza est prête. Elle va être trop cuite…

Il déplaça ses lèvres sur son cou, y déposant de brûlants baisers et mordillant délicatement la chair tendre qui s'offrait à lui. Il releva ensuite la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres à nouveau dans un baiser dévorant. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être assez rassasié de son contact. Il la souleva dans ses bras et elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé. Il l'y déposa en douceur en s'allongeant sur elle, sans quitter sa bouche.

- (Jack, contre ses lèvres) Au diable la pizza.

Sam sourit avant que leurs langues ne se joignent à nouveau dans une danse sensuelle et au combien délectable. Elle se cambrait au contact de ses mains baladeuses, laissant aller sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Heureuse. Juste heureuse. C'est ce qu'elle était. Au septième ciel aussi mais ça c'était accessoire. Hummm… enfin pas tant que ça songea t'elle alors que les lèvres de Jack s'égaraient autour de son nombril et qu'il remontait son débardeur toujours plus haut, accompagnant son geste d'adroites caresses. La sonnerie du téléphone lui parvint très lointaine, à travers les brumes du plaisir.

- (Sam, relevant la tête) Jack, le téléphone.

Le général ne réagit pas notablement, bien trop occupé par l'exploration minutieuse de son cou et de sa nuque et bien trop prit dans la sensation de sa peau douce sous ses doigts et sous ses lèvres. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir ressentir un tel état de bonheur. Surtout pas il y a quelques minutes. Et ce n'est pas un ridicule téléphone qui allait gâcher ces précieux moments.

- (Jack, grognant dans son cou) Quoi le téléphone ?

- (Sam, amusée) Il sonne.

N'obtenant pas davantage de réponse, elle se décida à prendre les choses en mains. Inversant les rôles, elle passa sur lui puis se redressa pour attraper le combiné puisqu'il ne semblait pas décidé à répondre. Il se redressa à son tour, refusant de rester éloigné d'elle. Sam se retrouva donc assise sur les cuisses de son amant, les jambes toujours nouées autour de la taille fine alors qu'il reprenait ses tendres tortures, ses deux mains dans son dos.

- (Sam, au téléphone) Allô ?… John !... Oui, bien sûr.

Elle tenta de repousser Jack sans grand succès et dut se résigner, avec le sourire, à le laisser faire. A la guerre comme à la guerre. Ses sensations étaient trop nouvelles et trop agréables pour qu'elle y renonce sous prétexte qu'elle avait le père de son amant au téléphone. Quelque part c'était un peu… excitant.

- (Sam, toujours dans le combiné) Très bien et vous ?... Non, ce n'est… (souriant) Ok, alors c'est ce que tu crois mais… Oui, il est occupé. Enfin… (devant le regard de Jack) Non, il est occupé… D'accord, je lui dirais… Merci… Evidemment… Oui… Tu l'embrasseras pour moi… (riant doucement) D'accord… Hummm… Compte sur moi… C'est ça… Moi aussi… A bientôt.

Elle raccrocha et reposa le combiné sur la table basse avant d'attraper le visage de Jack dans ses mains et l'obliger à la regarder. Bien évidemment les remontrances qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle laissa glisser son regard sur ses yeux assombris par le désir, son air malicieux et le sourire mi-sensuel, mi-taquin qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

- (Sam, secouant la tête en souriant) Tu es impossible…

- (Jack, déposant une léger baiser sur ses lèvres) Non, irrésistible.

- (Sam, se détachant de lui et se relevant, espiègle) Ajoute modeste à ta liste.

Il se redressa vivement sur ses pieds et l'enlaça avec un petit air suppliant. Il recommença à l'embrasser avec ardeur sur les yeux, les joues, la bouche... Elle ne le repoussa pas et laissa ses propres mains glisser sur la nuque de son supérieur. Elle finit pourtant par rompre leur baiser et s'éloigner légèrement, arrachant un gémissement de frustration à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans ses prunelles noires à présent.

- (Sam, mutine) J'ai faim moi. (glissant une main sur son torse) Tu ne voudrais pas que je tombe dans les pommes tout de même…

- (Jack, à son oreille, charmeur) Oh, non. Je m'en voudrais bien trop.

Il la laissa donc s'échapper et la suivit dans la cuisine, un bras toujours autour de sa taille. Il la fit asseoir à la table, lui interdisant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il s'occupa de la pizza les servit avec beaucoup de distinction sous le regard malicieux de la jeune femme. Ils mangèrent en se lançant de langoureux regards, se frôlant de leurs jambes et de leurs mains. Réalisant à leur rythme ce qui leur arrivait. Laissant petit à petit cette sensation de bien-être les envahir avec délice. Un peu hors de la réalité.

- (Jack, finissant sa pizza) Au fait, que voulait mon père ?

- (Sam, distraitement) Juste savoir comment tu allais. Il avait appelé chez moi avant.

- (Jack, faussement sérieux) Oh, je vois…

- (Sam, espiègle) Et maintenant… ?

Jack se leva et se positionna derrière elle. Il glissa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- (Jack, à son oreille, avec sensualité) On pourrait passer au dessert.

Elle se leva à son tour et se colla contre lui en se mordant la lèvre dans une invite suggestive. Elle fit mine de réfléchir un moment puis esquissa une grimace.

- (Sam) Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la mousse au chocolat.

- (Jack, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille) Ah, ciel… (posant ses lèvres sur son front) Mais peut-être que tu aurais autre chose à me proposer.

- (Sam, le fixant dans les yeux) Peut-être… (sérieusement) Tu sais, il faudra que je pense à remercier une amie qui m'a ouverts les yeux quand ils étaient fermés.

- (Jack, un peu perdu) D'accord. (charmeur) Mais plus tard…

Ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre, se cherchant, se désirant, se frôlant, se trouvant, se mêlant avec délice. Leur baiser les enflamma, les enfiévra, les plongea dans un gouffre de plaisir sans fin. Leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre avec frénésie. A nouveau Jack la souleva dans ses bras. A nouveau elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. C'est ainsi qu'ils gagnèrent la chambre. Ils basculèrent sur le lit, lui sur elle. Il cessa un instant ses caresses et ses baisers pour passer sa paume sur la joue rose de Sam.

- (Jack, tendrement) Donc tu veux encore de moi ?

- (Sam, malicieuse) Non…

Elle le renversa et passa sur lui, se délectant un instant de sa soudaine pâleur. Elle décida cependant de ne pas prolonger l'attente et se pencha vers lui avec un sourire enjôleur qui le laissa perplexe.

- (Sam, contre ses lèvres) Non. Je veux toujours de toi.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa nuque et l'attira toujours plus près pour un baiser fougueux. Leurs langues se livrèrent un duel intense pendant de longues secondes.

- (Jack, taquin) Tu veux vraiment me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ?

- (Sam, se redressant) En fait… oui. (se débarrassant de son débardeur, espiègle) Mais pas de cette façon.

Jack sourit avec malice et caressa distraitement son ventre plat, laissant son regard parcourir des yeux son torse et sa poitrine parfaite. Il remonta une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale et glissa ses doigts sous son soutien-gorge qu'il dégrafa avec dextérité.

- (Jack, caressant son visage du bout des doigts) Tu n'es pas un tout petit peu prétentieuse ?

- (Sam, innocemment) Pas du tout…

Il la fit basculer à son tour sous lui et retira son propre tee-shirt. Leurs vêtements s'effacèrent de la même façon, les uns après les autres. Et ils se mêlèrent enfin, fondirent l'un en l'autre encore et encore, leurs corps moites glissant l'un sur l'autre dans une danse lascive, leurs mains se caressant, leurs lèvres soudées. Leur étreinte fut tour à tour tendre, passionnée, douce et sauvage, lente et fougueuse. Les transportant dans un monde dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Rien n'existait plus autour d'eux. Seul comptait l'autre. Ils ne s'endormirent que 3 heures – et 3 crises cardiaques – plus tard, enlacés, fatigués et comblés.

Sam se prélassait dans un bain chaud, recouverte de mousse, les yeux fermés, se laissant bercer par Eva Cassidy et « Songbird ». Elle réfléchissait… ou plutôt non, elle repensait à ses quatre merveilleux mois. Quatre mois avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Jack. Quatre mois de bonheur parfait. Surtout depuis que le président avait accepté la demande de O'Neill de passer dans le civil pour diriger la base. D'accord c'était sans doute un peu cliché mais quoi ? Ils y avaient droit après tout. Alors tant pis si elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un roman à l'eau de rose parce que c'était réellement parfait. Ils s'accrochaient parfois, les goa'ulds continuaient de les titiller, les missions s'enchaînaient, l'alarme de la base résonnait plusieurs fois par jour… Pourtant elle était heureuse depuis quatre mois. Elle soupira en s'étirant avec délice quand la sonnerie de son téléphone portable la sortit de ses réflexions.

- (Sam, au téléphone) Allô ?

_- (X) Salut chérie._

- (Sam) Jack… où est-ce que tu es ?

_- (Jack) Toujours à la base. Il y a eu un petit problème…_

- (Sam, un peu agacée) Jack, tu m'avais promis… pas plus d'une heure !

_- (Jack, sincère) Je suis désolé mon cœur. Je risque d'en avoir encore pour un moment._

- (Sam, soupirant) …

_- (Jack, tendrement) Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?_

Elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir même si elle en avait envie. Et surtout pas quand il avait cette voix là. Elle imaginait tout à fait la tête qu'il pouvait faire, il avait du adopter ce petit air adorable qu'elle affectionnait pas.

- (Sam, plaisantant) Si, énormément.

_- (Jack) Et avec des fleurs ?_

- (Sam, soufflant sur sa main pleine de mousse) Quel genre de fleurs ?

Un magnifique bouquet de tulipes bordeaux et blanches apparut soudain dans son champ de vision. Elle manqua de faire tomber le combiné dans l'eau de bain et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et sourit encore davantage en voyant Jack, en costume, son portable encore à la main, le bouquet dans l'autre. Il déposa les fleurs sur le rebord de la baignoire puis s'y assit à son tour. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un petit baiser sur son nez. Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et le fit basculer dans l'eau en l'embrassant langoureusement.

- (Jack, riant) Sam ! Je suis encore habillé !

- (Sam, malicieuse) Tant pis pour toi. (lui retirant sa veste) Et puis j'adore les hommes en costume… (le débarrassant de sa cravate) Quoique j'ai un petit faible pour les uniformes.

- (Jack, l'aidant à retirer sa chemise) Hummm… moi je te préfère sans rien.

- (Sam, espiègle) Vraiment ?

- (Jack, embrassant la paume de sa main avec ferveur) Oh que oui.

- (Sam, s'attaquant à sa ceinture, souriant) Tu m'en vois ravie…

La neige recouvrait le sol d'un épais manteau blanc, donnant un aspect surréaliste au paysage. Le givre faisait étinceler les arbres alentour sous les rayons du soleil. Sam et Jack se baladaient au bord de la rivière. L'ex général avait passé un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne. Ils discutaient en riant, chahutant légèrement. Ils jouaient et Sam le poussa un peu plus durement. Faisant mine d'être fâché, il se lança à sa poursuite. Ils se coururent après pendant un moment puis Jack rattrapa la jeune femme. Ils tombèrent dans la neige. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre en riant.

Et puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant glisser ses mains sur sa taille mince et ses hanches. Elle encercla sa nuque des siennes, jouant de ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux. Alors leurs langues se mêlèrent un long moment avant que Jack ne bascule sur le dos en attirant la jeune femme à lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux, les enroulant autour de ses doigts, les lissant tendrement.

- (Jack, ses lèvres contre sa tempe) Tu sais ce que ma mère m'a demandé pour Noël ?

- (Sam, jouant avec l'encolure de son manteau) Non…

- (Jack, souriant) Des petits enfants.

Il avait hésité un moment avant de lui en parler, ne sachant pas trop comment elle pourrait réagir. Des enfants d'elle… il n'y avait rien qu'il souhaitait davantage. Ou alors peut-être une petite chose songea t'il en sentant un petit objet contre sa hanche droite. … Des enfants. Jack O'Neill lui demandait – timidement et de la manière détournée qui le caractérisait – si elle voulait avoir des enfants. Avec lui…

- (Sam, un peu étonnée) Des petits enfants ?

- (Jack, crispé) Oui, enfin… tu sais, elle a juste dit ça comme ça… si tu ne veux pas…

- (Sam, se redressant sur un coude) Si je ne veux pas ? (souriant) Bien sûr que je le veux !

- (Jack, soulagé) C'est vrai ?

- (Sam, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres) Tu en doutais ?

- (Jack, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens) Je ne sais pas. On n'en avait pas parlé…

Il s'assit sur le sol, l'entraînant avec elle, la gardant dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Elle voulait avoir des enfants avec lui. Il était peut-être temps de passer à la deuxième partie de son plan.

- (Jack) Bien, pendant qu'on en est à ce genre de considération, j'aurais une autre question à te poser…

- (Sam, fronçant son nez) Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux. Il y a un problème ?

- (Jack, sortant une petite boîte de sa poche) Non. Enfin, ça dépend…

- (Sam, le souffle coupé) Oh mon dieu.

- (Jack, souriant) Ça veut dire oui ?

- (Sam, malicieuse) Pose-moi la question, tu verras bien.

- (Jack, sur le même ton) Sam…

- (Sam, soudain très sérieuse) Pose-la, s'il te plaît. J'en ai besoin.

- (Jack, idem, prenant son visage entre ses mains) Est-ce que la femme la plus magnifique, la plus intelligente, la plus merveilleuse du monde accepterait de me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?

- (Sam, riant, les larmes aux yeux) Oui.

Bien sûr qu'elle le voulait. Plus que tout au monde… Il ouvrit l'écrin de velours, en sortit une magnifique bague en or et or blanc qu'il passa délicatement à l'annulaire de la jeune femme. Sam était aux anges. Littéralement. Fiancée à Jack O'Neill. Waow. C'était… waow ! Notamment venant de sa part à lui. Il y avait même mis la forme. Peut-être pas de la manière la plus conventionnelle qui soit mais elle ne voulait pas de quelque chose de conventionnel. C'était lui qu'elle voulait. Juste lui. Elle contempla un instant la bague qu'elle avait au doigt. Superbe. Elle n'aurait pas mieux choisi.

Et elle n'aurait pas choisi un meilleur moment ni un meilleur endroit. Le havre de paix de son enfance, les fêtes de Noël… Elle pensa avec amusement à la tête que ferait Daniel en apprenant ça. Elle n'y pensa plus quand son futur mari l'embrassa longuement et passionnément. Il se releva ensuite et l'aida à faire de même. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et la souleva telle une jeune mariée et prit le chemin de la maison de ses parents.

- (Sam, éclatant de rire) Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- (Jack, faussement sérieux)) Je ne veux pas que ma future femme, et mère de mes enfants, attrape froid. (espiègle) Sans compter qu'il va falloir s'entraîner…

* * *

**Fin**

**(Et voilà, encore une de finie. Non pas que j'en sois très fière mais j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Et encore bravo d'avoir tenu jusque là.)**


End file.
